Beauty of Rebuilding
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: (Sequel to The Rift) Due to an unfortunate accident which left BLU dead, RED is now jobless. Now scattered and living as simple civilians, it seems like a fairy-tail ending for the mercs. However, things never go as planned for the mercs, as their lives are interrupted once again by the remnants of an once powerful alliance. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Return pt1

**A/N: Here we go-again. The rewrite of Through the Rift. Though I highly suggest you should read my profile to see what the characters look like. Also please note that some OCs may be written differently so it can fit into the story.**

 **OCs in this story were contributed by:  
Bayoboo  
eclipseddarksoul  
Shard Katazami  
Doctor Homicide 157  
False Blank  
and possibly claytronus02  
**

 **Anything else is owned by me and TF2 and its characters are owned by Valve.**

 **Here we go, again, but this time WITH FEELING!**

* * *

 _Date: 5/15/1984_

 _Fifteen years had elapsed since the otherworldly beings visited the Teufort mercs. RED and BLU corporations were shut down after an unfortunate incident involving BLU team and Respawn._

 _Now out of work, most of the RED mercs had left Teufort in hopes of finding work in other places, mostly back in their home countries._

 _But little do they know, that a series of events will eventually bring them back to Teufort..._

 _...besides..._

 _were these merc's lives ever normal in the first place?_

* * *

 _Olympus has fallen..._

That was something no one wanted to hear, yet it still rang in our ears

 _Olympus has fallen..._

There had been many times where this had happened, but not to this extent.

 _Olympus has fallen..._

What happened? What just happened? I don't know, for me it was only flashes of light, blurred images, and blood, lots of it.

Blood...? Oh no...

 _"We''ll hold them off here, got that? We'll kill as many of those sons of bitches...no matter what,"_

Charles...no...

He pushed me out of the way of the closing blast doors. I screamed for him.

 _"Don't worry about me and bucket of bolts here, Jackster. Just get your arses out of here!"_

The blast doors closed, a second later it caved outward from an explosion.

I shot up out of my sleep. My heart was racing. I seen people die before, but this...this was different. Those two were like family, and for me, I never lost a family member before, EVER.

After calming my heart rate down, I took a few seconds to get my bearings. Let's see...dumpster, trash cans, stray cats...yup I'm in an alley.

Wait, what?

How DID I end up here? And where is everyone?

I racked my mind to figure out what could've sent me here, but I came up empty. It was like it was missing or something.

I should introduce myself, name's Jackie. Second in command to the Allies and Heavy Weapons Expert...now where the heck am I?

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I should take a look around," I said. "Up we go!" I jumped onto a nearby drain pipe and climbed to the roof of the building.

"Hmm, small town, desert like weather...still don't know where I am. Better take a look around, but not like this,"

The traditional clothing of my species (we're not exactly 100% human) include a cloak (green for me) and tactical gear, complete with nigh-indestructible chest, leg, arm, etc pads, (mine are red and black), fingerless gloves, and combat boots.

Sounds weird? Tell me about it, but it does it job at keeping me safe from, well, a lot of things. Anyways, this thing is supposed to protect our identities from others, yet it makes us stand out in a crowd. So we have civilian clothing for that.

My cloak started to shorten and the my clothes started to change. The cloak soon turned into a green jacket with a hood, and the top half of my armor turned into a red shirt that ended just above my stomach and the lower half into black pants. The boots turned into gray sneakers.

I took off my hood and pulled out my golden brown hair that was stuck inside my jacket. I quickly put it into a ponytail.

"Ok, where to first?" I said as I made my way down the roof.

* * *

It was 2:30. School was let out for the students at Teufort High. While all the students rushed out the double doors and away into town, two stood off to the side, talking. Both were girls, one taller than the other. The shorter one wore a white shirt with a purple jacket and blue jeans. She had shoulder length brown hair, black rimless glasses, and brown eyes. The taller one wore a red shirt with a tan vest, short tan pants and a black and yellow visor. She was a bit chubby but still had an athletic look to her. She also had black hair that was in a high ponytail. But what was unusual about her was that her eyes were colored red.

Blood red.

"Look Revi, ah said ah would help mah Ma today after school. We can hang out some other time," the taller one said with her Southern accent.

"But Heather, you promised!" Revi pouted.

"Ah know I promised, but you know mah Ma...ah can't say no to her," Heather said back.

"Mmh, yeah... your mom really know how to make people say yes. Kinda bubbly isn't she?"

"You can say that again, see yah Rev,"

"Bai, cowgirl!"

The two waved at each other as they went their separate ways.

 **(Heather's POV)**

 _"Ugh, what did ah tell her about calling me that...she know ah hate being called a cowgirl,"_ I thought. _"It doesn't help that it could mean two things after all..."_

I walked briskly down the sidewalk to where Ma worked. She worked at the local fire station and she's a pretty good firefighter, in fact, I think one of the best Teufort has.

I was going over my homework load when I felt someone bump into my shoulder. I looked back to find a girl around my height in a green jacket running away.

"Sorry!" she yelled as she rounded the corner.

"Well she's in a hurry,"

I ignored the girl and continued on my way.

The Teufort Fire Station isn't too far from school so it's within a reasonable walking distance. The station itself isn't too fancy or anything. It's a small two story building, has about three trucks, and the force has around fifteen or so firefighters, most of them are volunteers.

When I arrived at the fire station, Ma was standing outside washing the trucks with some of the others firefighters. Despite being in her late thirties, she still looks quite youthful. We share some similarities: black hair (her is shoulder length, mine is slightly longer), tall (she's 5' 9'', I'm 5' 7''), chests that would make most women jealous (yeeeeah I'll skip that), and strange colored eyes (she has one green and one brown eye). Unlike me, she actually looks fit.

"Hi Ma..." less than two seconds after those words left my mouth I was smothered in a hug.

"OhsweetieIamsogladtoseeyouhowwasschooltodaydidyoumakeanynewfriends..."

"Uh, Ma...can't...breath...squeezing...too...hard,"

Oh yeah, I forgot to say she's really strong, like really strong.

"Oh sorry!" she let go, allowing me to breath. "So? How was school?"

"Fine, so you said you needed help?"

"Ah yes! About that..."

Just then the fire alarm went off.

"Ana!" another firefighter shouted. "Two-alarm fire! 189 Oakwood St."

"Shoot, um honey can we put our plans on hold? Why don't you go see if your father's free?" she kissed me on the top of my head. "Sorry sweetie,"

I could tell she too was a little disappointed, but then again a firefighter never takes a day off. I watched as she hurried back into the station as one of the firetrucks left.

Great...now what?

 _"Figure I'll head over to Dad's place now..."_ I thought as I waved Ma goodbye.

I walked away from the fire station just as I saw the engine that had Ma inside it sped the other way. Dad's place is a couple of blocks from the station (he's a mechanic, and a darn good one too).

As I walked past the grocers', someone grabbed my shirt from behind and cupped a large hand over my mouth. I was soon dragged into an alley and thrown on the ground. I quickly turned over only to be met with a terrifying sight.

A barrel of a gun.

 **(Jackie's POV)**

"Teufort huh? That's the name of this place. Hm, wonder why it sounds familiar?" I said to myself as I looked at a discarded newspaper. "Oh that's right...the "Incident","

What's the "Incident"? Oh it's nothing too big, just some of our personal ended up here and had to fight off a rouge army and a corrupt police force along with some of the locals, no biggie.

Ok it was kinda of a big biggie, since it was like twenty or so against thousands and yeah...

Now since I figured out where I am...where does this leave me now? I would start looking for the others, but where would I start? Whatever happened, I believe, scattered everyone everywhere and considering the size of the search area...yeah that will take FOREVER.

"Isn't this just peachy?" I grumbled as I tossed the newspaper. "Stuck in a small ass town with no plan of action and no allies...GREAT!"

I leaned against the wall of the nearby building and ran a hand through my hair. "What the hell should I do?" as I said that, something caught my eye.

Hey...is that the girl I bumped into earlier? Hm, I wonder who's that guy...oh shit. Even though I had no idea what was actually going on, I still had my suspicions.

Besides…I really needed to blow off some steam right now.

 **(Heather's POV)**

I froze as soon as I saw what I was staring at. I was staring right in the business end of a Makarov PM, a simple, small caliber Russian pistol. Pales in comparison to some other guns, but still lethal.

How I knew this?

Simple, my father occasionally takes me to the gun range. And I use a pistol that looks exactly like the one that's pointed at me.

There were three men in front of me. The one holding the gun had a green shirt and blue pants, the one to the left had a dirty looking wife-beater, was bald and the tallest of the trio, and the one to the right wore no shirt but had tan shorts.

"So whattya want partners?" I said, breaking the tension. "Got no cash on me,"

"We'll see about that," green shirt said as he motioned to tanktop. The latter went over and took my bag and started rummaging through it.

As we waited, I had to endure being inspected (notice how careful I'm using this word) by the other man.

"Looking good," he mused.

"Ya know ah can still hear ya,"

"Shut up,"

"The doll's right, she has nothing but these books…"

"Wait books?" the gunman said. "What kind?"

"Ah, Algebra, U.S History…"

"Oh crap, how old are you?"

"Way younger than you guys think ah was, fifteen by the way,"

"Shit man! She's just a kid!" the gunman said. "I thought you said she was at least twenty or something!"

"Well…"

I can't really blame them…considering my height and other physical features, I look older than what I actually am. No, really, you wouldn't believe how much men asked me out, it's ridiculous.

So now I'm awkwardly standing in the middle of three men who are now shitting themselves because they tried to rob a kid.

"Dude, I'm fucking leaving. I'm not getting caught for jacking a kid. No way man," shirtless said.

"IF we get caught…" green shirt said.

"What do you mean if….ooooooh,"

Aw crap…they're smarter than I thought. I'm the only witness around here.

"Dammit! Think, Heather, think. Gotta get outta here or else you're dead,"

"Hey…why don't we just forget this ever happened ok? No one gets hurt?"

"Ahhhhhh, no," he aimed the gun at me.

"I would take her word if I were you,"

"Huh?"

The four of us turned to the voice. It was the same girl that bumped into me earlier. She was casually leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough, now are you going to let the girl go or what?"

"Let her go? You kidding?"

"Fine, guess we have to do it the FUN way," she stood up straight and raised her fists.

As soon as she did so, the guy raised his gun. Then, somehow, the girl appeared next to him, grabbed his arm and bent it the WRONG way. I swear I could hear it snap.

"GAH!" he yelled. "Get that bitch!" he hissed.

I used the brief distraction to clock tanktop in the face, catching him off guard. I then plowed into his torso and slammed him against the wall before landing a kick in his chest.

 **(Jackie's POV)**

Two against one? Ok.

After breaking the gunman's arm, I hauled him into the air before slamming him back into the ground. I quickly ducked under a metal pipe.

"Playing dirty, huh? So that's how you want it," as he swung it again at me, I summoned a knife and sliced the pipe. The top half flew and shattered against the alley wall.

"The fuck?" he said in disbelief.

I kicked him and landed a punch on the man. He staggered backwards and I ran up and delivered a devastating headbutt to his cranium. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

I looked to my right and found that the girl was dealing with the other guy quite well. I looked back to find green shirt had the gun in his other hand and was aiming right for the girl.

"HEY!" I threw my knife at his hand, but I threw it a second too late. The gun went off just as the knife went through it.

 **'BANG!'**

Time seemed to slow as the bullet flew to the girl. Suddenly, something strange happened. As she turned a strange looking revolver materialized in her right hand. It still had the same look of a normal revolver, but the cylinder looked and the barrel looked a bit too big for the gun, making it look a bit cartoonish.

 **'BANG!'**

Her gun went off, but instead of shooting a normal bullet, it fired off a small, flaming, ball-shaped rock. It smashed through the incoming bullet before colliding with the man's head. The rock ricocheted off the unconscious man before hitting tanktop dead center, knocking him out as well.

When I turned back, I saw the girl standing in complete shock in what just happened.

 **(Heather's POV)**

Ok, what the hell just happened? How did I just do that, and holy shit I hope they aren't dead.

"Well, that was interesting," the girl said.

"Interesting? INTERESTING! Ah could've killed these two guys!" I shouted.

"But you didn't," I saw her pick up a bloodied knife that was embedded in the guy's hand before inspecting the man. "Just like your mother..."

"Wait, wait, how do yah know mah Ma?"

"Oh she never told you? Hm, I guess there's a lot of catching up to do then,"

"Catching up? What do you mea-"

Out of nowhere a black and red hammer slammed into the girl, knocking her further down the alley. The hammer flew back and landed in the hand of someone that looked vaguely familiar.

She wore a red, unzipped hoodie over a yellow bikini top with an unbuttoned, khaki colored shorts held up by a belt. She also had on brown colored boots. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and was alternating between a yellow-orange-and red color, giving it the look as if it was on fire. Her eyes were a bright shade of red. The same type of red that my eyes were.

"Oh honey are you ok?" she said.

"Mom?" I sputtered out. "I-is that you?"

"Yes it is," she replied. "Are you all right?" and again she almost crushed me with yet another bone-crushing hug.

"Urp, Mom…again…can't…. breath,"

"Oops, sorry,"

"Wow...I mean like, wow..." I was speechless. Ma was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. "I almost didn't even recognize yah,"

She blushed. "I guess you can say that,"

"B-b-b-but how? A-a-a-and what...?" words failed me. "I don't understand,"

"Ow…did not see that coming," the voice of the girl caught both of our attention. "I see you still got your spunk,"

We turned and found the girl slowly getting to her feet and had no sign of injury despite my initial thought that she was killed from the impact.

"Who are you?" Ma asked as she protectively got in front of me.

"A friend," she said as she rubbed her side where she was hit. "I don't know if they mentioned me though,"

"They? Who is "they"?"

"Huh, you must've forgot as well. I wonder how long has it been…? Never mind, I guess I have to refresh your memories then, and probably bring your daughter up to speed as well,"

"Ma…I don't like where this is going," I said.

"Neither do I," she replied before turning to the girl. "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about, and how do you know me?"

"Think back, maybe a certain wolf would jog your memory?"

Ma blinked. "Wolfshire?"

"Bingo! Please give this lady a prize," the girl applauded, before she could do anything else, Ma had her by her throat.

"WHERE IS HE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she roared. Her flames from her hair intensified.

"Wrong...direction," the girl squeaked. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared next to Ma. "I work with him," she said. "In fact, I'm his boss!"

"Really? Prove it!"

With a scowl, she flipped her hood over, then her clothes started to changed. Her jacket turned into cloak with a hood. Her shirt and pants into some kind of armor, and her shoes into combat boots.

"My name is Jacquie Lythan, Second in Command for the Allies, Heavy Weapons Expert, and adopted sister of Willis Hyperion Ezekiel Emerald Lythan, or Wheel,"

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I'm cutting this into two parts. Whenever someone's OC is introduced, I will mention it before the story starts. And always Read and Review**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return pt2

**A/N: Here it is part 2 of chapter 1. Ditto and I've decided to do the OC thanks at the bottom, so I don't give away anything.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **(Heather's POV)**

"Jacquie? That sounds French," I said.

"I know...just call me "Jackie" with a "ck" instead of a "qu"," she said. "Now are you convinced?"

"Just because you can change clothes doesn't prove anything," Ma said.

"You do realize the irony of that right?" Jackie deadpanned.

"Oh shut up!"

Even though I had no idea what was going on, I had an inkling that Ma and Jackie has some connection, considering how persistent Jackie was in trying to convince Ma. As I watched the two bicker, I noticed the guy behind Jackie starting to regain consciousness. He reached into his pants and pulled out a knife and slowly made his way to Jackie.

Without thinking, I fired another flaming rock into his head, knocking him out, as well as, somehow bouncing off and smacking into no-shirt and knocking him out too.

"Honey, where did you get that?" Ma asked.

"Ah was hoping yah would've known, considering it "appeared" out of nowhere,"

"It's because she's a fire elemental, like you..." Jackie said. "...Ana,"

Ma froze. "...who-who told you that?"

"Oh I don't know...Arachne, TT, Jewel, WOLFSHIRE..."

"..."

"Who are these people Ma?" I asked.

"..."

"I can also put forth the time when you believed your significant other fell for a certain cowgirl..." Jackie said. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was smirking.

"I-I-I..."

"Ma, what's going on?"

"...It's a long story, Heather..." she trailed off. "It happened before you were born..."

"What do ya mean?"

"I think we should discuss this in private, rather out here," she motioned to me and started to leave. She suddenly was engulfed in flames and was back in her normal clothes. "Grab your stuff,"

I picked up my bag and was about to follow her, but then I noticed Jackie. "Ma, what about her?"

"She's a friend isn't she?" she said with a blink.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

"Dell, we're going! It's quitting time!" a black hair mechanic yelled into the garage. "You're closing up!"

"Fine!," Dell yelled back from under a car. "See yah Frank!"

The door slammed, leaving Dell the sole person inside the repair shop. He rolled out from under the car and sat up. He never liked to rush a repair job like his coworkers, he'd rather have it done right. Sure it didn't make as much money, but he was an honest man.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he stood up and went around the car he was fixing, checking to make sure it looked perfect. As he did, he dusted off his red shirt and black pants and his maroon cap. The car belonged to Mr. Jones, an old man who was a regular to the auto shop, mainly due to the fact his car was nearly twenty years old and falling apart. Dell made sure that the car would last Mr. Jones till his deathbed, as the old man relied on the old thing to get to work everyday.

"Seems like everyday ya keep falling apart," he said to the car. "Just a little longer, partner,"

"Talking to cars again? Jeez Dell, you got to get out more,"

Dell turned and faced the speaker. From below his head, he looked like a normal person, red sweatshirt, black pants, and sneakers. But above was a different story. Instead of a normal head, he had a computer monitor in place. Two purple dots on the monitor represented his eyes.

"Like you ever get out CV," Dell retorted. "All you ever do is lie around in the office, and prank my coworkers,"

"Has it ever occurred to you how weird it would be if I went to socialize with others? Hello? I'm a freaking robot here!"

"Whatever, at least help me clean up the place," he said as he started to pick up the tools lying on the ground.

While cleaning up the shop, CV suddenly stopped in place before slowly looking up. "Uh Dell?"

"What is it?"

"I think someone is outside,"

"A customer?"

"Well, my scanners picked up a female individual outside slumped just in front of the entrance,"

"Ah'll check," he went over to his toolbox and reached inside, at the bottom was a pistol, he took it out and cocked it. Ever since he opened this auto shop, Dell had the knack for hiding various firearms around the place, just in case.

He made his way to the front where CV said the person was. He checked the magazine once more and slowed his breathing. Slowly, he reached for the door handle and opened the door. As soon as he did, someone fell through in the open doorway. He jumped back, slightly startled, but kept his cool.

The person was a girl, slightly older than his daughter. She wore an unbuttoned red flannel shirt, a black tanktop and leggings, blue sneakers, rectangular black glasses, and, strangely, silver hair. The girl was also looking worse for the wear, as she was bleeding and bruised.

Dell's eyes widened at the sight, he knew who this was and almost dropped his pistol in surprise.

"My god..."

He dropped down to check on her and placed a hand over her mouth to check for breathing. Once he verified she was not dead, he rushed back to the shop and started looking for something.

"CV! Where's mah PDA?" he yelled.

"Why?"

"No questions! Where did ah put it last?"

The robot tapped it's "head" before responding, "First cabinet on your right, second drawer to the bottom, under the six-inch screwdriver,"

"Got it!" he picked up the small device, quickly grabbed a large monkey wrench, and hurried out of the shop. When he returned, he found the girl lying in a scary pool of blood. Wasting no time, he flicked on the device on and pushed a few buttons.

"Dispenser going up!"

 **Meanwhile**

"Why can't yah just take your hood off?" Heather asked in annoyance. "And why can't ah see your face,"

"First, because I'm not SUPPOSED to!" Jackie said. "And my hood prevent people from doing so,"

"But ah know what yah look like already!"

"You don't know that! My appearance can be totally different when I'm like this,"

"Then show me,"

"I CAN'T! It's considered dishonorable by my people!"

The two were inside the Conagher residence's living room. It was a small five room house that was located about a stone's throw from the outskirts of Teufort. It had a nice fence perimeter and a grass lawn, as well as a tripod mounted, red colored, heavy caliber machine gun and rocket launcher turret.

Just another average home.

"Your people? Who are your "people"?"

"Wanderers,"

"What kind of nationality is that?"

"It's not a nationality!"

"Now you two, behave," Ana came into room with glasses of lemonade.

"Sorry Ma,"

"Sorry A- um, should I call you Ana or Mrs. Conagher?"

"Either, but just Ms. is fine. We're not married yet,"

" Ok...ah...so where was I? Oh yeah, Wanderers are more of a species like human?"

"You're not human?"

"Yes and no. Wanderers are humanoid beings created from the very essence of space and time," she explained. "Because of this we are able to perform some unusual things..."

"Like surviving a blow from a hammer flying straight for your face?"

"Yes...nigh- invulnerability is one of those things, along with accelerated healing, telekinesis, teleportation, time and space manipulation, access to the hidden satchel...I can go on,"

"Hidden satchel?"

"I can pull out anything I want from behind me, no matter what,"

"Isn't that impossible?"

"I would reconsider," Jackie reached behind her and pulled out Heather's visor. "See?"

"What?" Heather felt her head for her hat but found nothing. "How did you...?"

"Maaaaaagic!" she said as she tossed her the visor. "So where was I? Oh yeah, we're pretty nomadic too, staying in the same place sometimes gets too boring,"

"So who is in your family?" Ana asked.

"Well, I have my older step brother Willis, or Wheel, and my older step sisters, Trinity and Red,"

"What happened to your biological parents?"

"Ah...I-I-I don't really know...I actually don't know much about them. I heard that they died after I was born..."

"Oh...sorry for bringing that up,"

"Don't worry, I...got over it, I still have Willis remember?"

"So, that's my side," Jackie said after a brief silence. "Now I think you should explain your side,"

Ana sighed before starting. "Heather...I wasn't always the person you think of now," she said. "Almost fifteen years ago, I was someone different,"

"Fifteen? I wasn't even born yet!"

"Right, I wasn't always a firefighter, and your father wasn't always a mechanic," she swallowed. "Our occupations were also not the norm,"

"Ok...?"

"We were part of a nine person team of hired killers," she paused to let it sink in. "We were...mercenaries,"

* * *

 **(Unknown POV)**

"Ugh, damn that hurts,"

I struggled to clear my vision of darkness as my body rocked with pai- wait- no, I was sure I was I pain before I fell unconscious...

I slowly got up and found myself on a table with random tools lying around. After getting my bearings, I slowly got to the conclusion that I was in some kind of repair shop.

"Uh, hello? Anyone here?" I yelled.

"Ah! You're up!" I turned to find someone with a computer monitor where their head should be and wearing a red hoodie. "You're looking better when you're not bleeding to death,"

"Who are you?" I asked. "And did you heal me?"

"Name's CV and wish I could say yes, but no, Dell did that with one of his fancy contraptions,"

 _"Dell?"_ I wondered. _"Why does that sound familiar?"_

"So where am I?"

"You are in the town of Teufort, New Mexico. Here at The Fixer-Uper! Came up with the name myself!"

"Yeah right yah did, CV," said a man in his late thirties walked into the room.

I paused as it slowly dawned on me who saved me.

"Engi?"

"Glad to see yah back here Arachne!" the Texan said as he gave me a hug. "Long time to see, partner!"

"Long time no see as well cowboy!" I said as I returned the hug. "Where's everyone else?"

Engi's smile faded. "Well, you see...RED kinda disbanded and left,"

"What!"

"Not everyone, Pyro and I are still here, but mostly everyone left after we were dismissed from our jobs,"

"Why?"

"BLU died, for good,"

 _Flashback_

 _It was just another day in the gravel pits, RED and BLU were fighting yet another battle without a reasonable cause. Today they were fighting at one of the oldest battle sites, 2Fort._

 _The battle started as usual, both Scouts made their way to the bridge that separated both bases in an effort to capture their respective briefcases before the Engineers could set up their defenses, while the power classes made their way to the bridge to duke it out. The Snipers took their usual positions in the battlements, and the Spies took the sewer route._

 _The only difference in this battle was the weapons the mercs were using. Ever since the "Rift Incident" that happened fifteen years ago, the mercs acquired some "interesting" weaponry that made for some equally interesting situations._

 _For example, during a battle at Hightower. Heavy shot BLU Scout at close range with a minigun that shoots small rockets, dubbed "The Rocker". The explosion sent the Russian high into the air. Everyone momentarily stopped fighting as they watched him soar through the air._

 _"What the..." Spy said._

 _"Heavy is flying!"_

 _It looked almost beautiful, until he crashed landed on top of BLU Spy._

 _But what was the most different in this battle was the RED Pyro and her new "abilities". Initially, she wasn't allowed to participate due to the fact that she can burn to death anyone in the BLU team in an instant, but the Administrator reversed this decision with some adjustments._

 _Pyro wasn't allowed to use her abilities unless it's absolutely needed, and her Respawn timer was significantly increased._

 _Since the "Rift Incident", Pyro grew her hair to around shoulder length and now wore a partial gas mask (M17 gas mask for those wondering) that only covered her face. And wore a slightly less baggy fireproof suit. It was still baggy, but it was tight enough to tell that the wearer was female._

 _Now we return to the battle, right now RED just rolled the BLU team by killing all of them and Scout had no problem capping the intel._

 _"Yeah! Too easy!" Scout said as he dropped the briefcase onto the table._

 _"Nice job," Engi said as he leveled up his sentry to level three. "Just get two more and we're done for the day!"_

 _"Yah, gotcha!" but before Scout could run off an explosion rocked the entire base. Both men fell to the ground._

 _"What the hell? Engi what was that?"_

 _"Ah don't know Scout," Engi said as he got up._

 _Just then an alarm went off, red lights lit up the room._

 _"ALERT! Stop fighting! Ceasefire is in effect!" the Administrator shouted through the intercoms. "I repeat, ceasefire is in effect!"_

 _Engi hurried to a callbox and grabbed the phone. The callbox was only used if the mercs needed to contact the Administrator directly and was used in extreme emergencies. "Helen, what's going on?" he asked as she picked up. The Engineers and Ms. Pauling were the only people that could call the Administrator by her first name._

 _"Mr. Conagher," she said. "Something happened in BLU's Respawn, I don't know what caused it but you must hurry, since your team wiped BLU..."_

 _"My god," Engi slammed the phone back on the receiver and quickly packed up the dispenser. "C'mon Scout! We gotta go!"_

 _"What's going on hardhat?"_

 _"Ah'll tell you on our way there, if we don't hurry BLU's going to die...forever,"_

 _The explosion was also heard and felt by the other members of the RED team._

 _"Oi! What just happened?" Demo asked as he helped Pyro up. The two were camping with Heavy and Medic in front of BLU's main spawn._

 _"I don't know Tavish, but that doesn't sound good," Pyro's voice was still muffled, but it wasn't to the point you couldn't understand her at all._

 _"I think something's wrong down there," Soldier said as he emerged from the spiral ramp on fire._

 _"You're on fire you know that right?" Pyro said as the others stared in disbelief._

 _"I am?" he looked down. "Oh...fire! Fire! FIRE!" he said as he started to panic._

 _Pyro waved a hand and the fire disappeared, putting out the flaming Soldier. Earlier on, she discovered that not only she can create fires, but also control them as well, which makes putting things that are not supposed to be on fire out._

 _"Incoming! Gotta move that gear up!" the group looked to find Engi followed by Scout and Sniper approach them. Engi put down the dispenser he was carrying._

 _"What's going on laborer?" Spy asked as he uncloaked._

 _"Are we being attacked by space invaders again?" Soldier added. "I'll beat the everlasting crap out of them once again!"_

 _"No, something's wrong with BLU's Respawn, and by the looks of it, if we don't hurry..."_

 _"...they'll die," Spy finished. Despite having a general disgust for each other, after the incident RED and BLU had gotten closer as friends, and only acted like enemies on the battlefield._

 _"The entrance to the Respawn machine is located in the intel room, we gotta hurry!" Engi said._

 _"But how are we going to get down there, the entire basement here is on fi- oh wait, never mind," Scout remembered that one of his teammates could control fire on a whim._

 _The RED team hurried their way down to BLU's Respawn room, but by the time they arrived it was too late._

 _End of Flashback_

"And after that, there was no need for us, and we were promptly dismissed by the Administrator herself," he concluded.

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"About thirteen years ago," he replied. "Luckily we got ourselves some jobs, I set up a repair shop while Pyro works at the local fire department,"

"Huh, interesting...who's the robot?" I motioned over to CV.

"Oh him, I tried my hand at some advanced robotics and built him in about two years using some of your tools you left with me. Originally, he's supposed to be like a sentry, but someone infected him with some kind of virus and now he's...this now,"

"I'd take that as a compliment," the robot said.

"A virus did that to him? Well, at least it didn't turn him into some kind of rampaging robot or something,"

"Yeah, most of the others didn't like him either, especially Soldier, even though he's...not very violent,"

"So? Anything else new?"

"Yup! We have a daughter,"

I gasped. "You do? How old is she?"

"Fifteen, we had her towards the end of the year. Her name's Heather,"

"That's adorable! I assume she looks like Pyro doesn't she?"

"Hell yeah she does," CV started. "Same black hair, red eyes, HUGE b-!"

"CV! Ah don't think we need to go there,"

"Red eyes? Doesn't Pyro have one green and one brown eye?"

"Yeah baffled me too, but then again norm hasn't been on our side lately anyways," he paused. "What bring you here, and in such bad shape?"

"An attack...and we lost, badly," I said as my tone darkened. "I'm lucky I'm not dead, though it can't be said for some of the others..."

Engi noticed this and decided not to push it any further.

"Ah, we got a house on the outskirts, if yah want we can take you there and bunk with us until tomorrow,"

"Ok..."

"Just have to clean up the place first, and fix this clunker,"

"I can help," I offered. "Consider it retribution for not letting me bleed out,"

"Ah shoot, you don't nee-" I held up my hand.

"Too bad you're getting it," I snapped my fingers and three German Shepard sized robotic spiders appeared beside me.

"Whoa, that's cool," CV said. "And how did you do that?"

"Magic," I said as I gave him a toothy grin, exposing one of my fangs. "Trevor, Keller, Nate, will you three help Engi and CV clean up this place?"

Trevor nodded and hissed to the other two.

"Now, give me that wrench," I said to Engi. "In an hour, I'll fix this hunk of junk back to what it used to look like,"

* * *

"...and that is how we met the Allies," Ana concluded. "And also how I can control fire,"

"..."

"She's taking it well so far," Jackie said. The female Wanderer was back in her civilian clothes. "At least for a fifteen year old,"

"...b-b-b-but why?" Heather finally said. "Why keep this from me? Did CV know this too?"

"CV?"

"A robot Dell built sometime after you guys left us," Ana answered. "And yes he did know,"

"So why?"

"''sigh' To keep you safe,"

"Safe? Why keep me safe? I'm almost an adult and I can hold my own,"

"Heather, we faced some nasty stuff over the years, ranging from the paranormal to the extraterrestrials. And the only reason why we were able to stand up to these things was because of the Respawn,"

"What's that?"

"It's a machine that revives you after you've died, and it's what caused BLU to die,"

"How?"

"Malfunction,"

"..."

The three's silence was soon broken by the front door opening followed by, "Honey, I'm home and I brought some company!"

"Dad's home!" Heather shouted. She ran out to meet him only to run into a shorter girl with silver hair. "Uh, who are you?"

"I assume you're Heather, right?" the girl responded. "I'm Arachne, a friend of your Dad and Mom,"

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm ending chapter 1 there. I would go longer but it's just getting prolonged and I really want to start with the other mercs.**

 **OCs mentioned: CV by Subject Blank formally known as False Blank and Corrupted Virus**

 **Next chapter is: The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

 **Location: Boston, Massachusetts**

"Hello and welcome to Colonel Chicken. How may I take your order?" Jeremy said in his most depressing manner.

"I'll have two number nines, one number seven, two number twelves, one with cheese, and a large coke,"

"That will be twenty seven dollars and fifty seven cents,"

 _"Fatass,"_ he thought. _"Not even OUR fatso would eat this much,"_

He sighed as he gave the man his order and sat down on a nearby chair. "Well this blows," he said as he readjusted his uniform's hat. "Maybe I should've applied for a real job and not this,"

"Alright Jeremy," a tall, chubby, blond man walked up next to him. "Your shift's over, you can go,"

"Finally," he got up and started to walk away.

"Be sure to get back here by your call time, and don't be late AGAIN,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever boss," he mumbled. It was bad enough he had to work at this stupid place for some time now, but his boss had to be, of all people, that fat kid he used to tease back in high school. "Still a fatass,"

He changed back into a simple red shirt and black pants with running shoes, and put his uniform back into his backpack.

Taking off into the night, he quickly sprinted back towards home. He knew that the streets weren't safe at night from experience, and the less time someone spent outside the better. He sped down Park Lane, up Picket Road, and hopped the fence in the alleyway between Carl's Deli and Rob's Brewery. He was on the street that his house was, but stopped.

"Oh crap, I was supposed to get milk for Ma! Better hope the market is still open," he said as he turned around and raced back.

On his way back, he heard the screams of men, which caught his attention. "What the...?" he stopped and decided to investigate. He jogged his way to where he thought the screams came from and was met by a gruesome sight.

It was an alleyway between two apartments that was known as the meeting place for the infamous gangs, the ForGoers and the Jocks. And their meeting place was littered with sliced up bodies, limbs and blood.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened here?" instinctively, he took out a wooden baseball bat out of his bag and started to investigate, but stopped. "Wait a sec, why should I go in there? I'm not suicidal. Screw those guys,"

The second he turned his back, he heard something behind him. But before he could react, he was knocked to the ground, face first. He felt something press against the back of his neck.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod, I do not want to die!" he shouted into the ground. He struggled to get up but to no avail.

Suddenly, he was picked up and was now facing someone.

The person he was facing was a woman around his age, with blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket over a light blue tank top, blue pants, and skateboard shoes. On her back was a red backpack that had a white plus sign.

"Uh, hi?" Jeremy said with a smile.

The woman stayed silent as she looked over him. "Put him down," she said after a moment.

He suddenly found himself on the ground once again, as he pushed himself up, he noticed the large figure that stood beside her. It almost looked like a large wolf that was standing on two legs.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said. "After all, you can never be too careful,"

"Yeah, but I gotta go, nice seeing you!" he tried to run off but ran into the wolf-creature. He could now clearly see what it looked like. The wolf easily towered over him, and had more muscles than Jeremy had ever seen on a man. It only wore gray colored pants, easily standing out from its black fur. Tied around one of his bulging biceps was a red band that had a plus sign on it.

"Why go? We've just met haven't we?" the woman said.

"Yeah...but,"

"But, wouldn't it be rude to run off without introducing yourself? After all, you wouldn't want to end up as those people, do you?"

At this point he noticed that blood stained both her and the wolf's hands/claws. He started to sweat bullets.

"No...no not at all!" he fidgeted a bit before extending his hand. "Name's Jeremy, what's yours?"

"My name is Dr. Lily Stormburg, big guy is Dr. Logan Brady. He may seem scary, but he's a nice guy," she said with a smile and returning the handshake.

"Doctors? You two don't look like doctors,"

"We work in the field," Logan said in his deep, booming voice. "Besides it's more interesting than being cooped up in an office,"

"I can see..." Jeremy said with a nervous chuckle. _"Why am I getting Medic vibes from these two?"_

"So Jeremy," Lily said. "Do you know why I had Mr. Brady let you go rather than have him preform a discectomy on you?"

"..."

"I take your silence as a "yes". You see, we work for a certain group that has worked with your group before, catch my drift, Scout?"

Jeremy blinked. "Hold on...how'd you know that?"

"Your friends told us...you do remember them, do you? I believe Miss Arachne gave you quite the scare...?"

Jeremy shrank down into ball and started rocking back and forward. "Please...no...don't remind me of that," he said. "Anything but that, please...the horror,"

"Uh, what did she do?" Logan asked.

"The less you know the better. I've seen battle-harden men go into complete sissy mode because of her "tactic","

"The things I've seen...I will never unsee..." Jeremy squeaked.

 **Time Skip**

"Your mom was nice enough to let us stay here. However, I'm still confused how she wasn't scared by Logan," Lily said.

"Ma's a hardened woman," Jeremy said. "After all, she did raise eight boys,"

"Eight!"

"Yup, I'm the youngest by the way,"

The trio were at Jeremy's home, or rather his Ma's home. It was a small house tucked in between two large apartments, the house wasn't in the best of shape, but was still habitable. Inside the six room house, it looked way better than the outside.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I dunno, some are in prison maybe, others have a job I think..."

"You don't know where your siblings are?"

"Eh, after spending about ten or more years of my life at Teufort, I kinda forgot about them," he said. "I kinda felt that the others were more like my bros,"

"Hm, interesting..."

"How 'bout you goldilocks? What about your family?"

"They're dead," she answered bluntly.

"...what...?"

"I was an orphan for as long as I remember," she said with an unnerving look. "Eventually, I ran away from that hell hole and became a doctor,"

Her tone made it clear for Jeremy that she did not want to talk about her past.

"What about you?" he said to the wolf.

"I'll pass," the wolf gave him a sideways glare as if annoyed.

"Ok then...so what brings you two here?" he said as he changed the subject. "How's the Allies doing?"

"I'll be glad if anyone is still alive," Lily said.

"Alive? What happened?"

"The details are a bit blurry, but all I know is that we were attacked and we lost. The only other thing is waking up in...where is this?"

"Boston,"

"Thanks-Boston and running into those thugs,"

"Oh god..." Jeremy's mind raced. "I really hope everyone is ok,"

"Hope, yeah, hope is a dick right now," she huffed. "So why aren't you in Teufort with the others?"

"Oh, ah, we kinda got...dismissed from our jobs," he said.

"And how long was this?"

"About fifteen years..."

"Cripes, sounds like you had it rough during those times, actually no, you still have it rough,"

"How'd you know?"

"You're living with your mother, and you smell like fast food," Logan replied.

"Oh,"

"Any ideas on what to do now Lily?"

"Wish I had, Logan. Protocol says to meet up with a higher upper, but as far as I know, there's none,"

"So basically, you two are stuck here now are you?"

"Yup," she said. "Any ideas, ball boy?"

"Just this one," he said as a smile crept on his face.

* * *

"Remember to remind me to NEVER ask for ideas from you ever again,"

"Oh come on, you just can't expect to stay at my place without pulling your own,"

"It's your mother's place not yours,"

Jeremy somehow had convinced Lily to work with him at Colonel Chicken, a choice that she would regret for the rest of her life. And the ugly red, yellow collared shirt, chicken hat, and black pants uniform wasn't helping either.

"Whatever Blondie, like you had better things to do,"

She sighed. _"I hate it when people are right,"_ she thought.

Soon after the manager came over. "So Jeremy, making sure the trainee is working the cashier correctly?"

"Yes, sir," Jeremy said with a fake smile. "Lily is doing exceptional well,"

"Good, she's replacing you,"

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"W-w-why?" Jeremy sputtered.

"Yeah, why? I'm only part time here you know," Lily added. "He's a full time employee, why does he have to go?"

"Look, Jeremy, even though I had you around here for some time now, the chain has been laying off some workers and sadly you were some of those workers,"

"Can't you do anything?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, this is out of my control. To make it up, I'lll add a bonus to your last check," and with that the manager walked away.

A dreaded silence filled the air.

"Well this sucks," Jeremy said after a while. "Don't blame yourself either Lil, I dragged yah into this,"

"Jeremy..."

Jeremy didn't answer as he walked off, leaving Lily by herself at the registers.

"Dammit!" she hissed as she slammed her hands into the counter. "I fuck things up as usual...what's wrong with me?"

Suddenly, three men armed with handguns stormed the restaurant. The first man headed straight for Lily and pointed his gun at her.

"C'mon bitch, give me the money,"

* * *

Jeremy sat in the employee room rubbing his face. Things couldn't get worse than this now could they? He let his hands slid down.

"Great, now I'm jobless," he said. "Ma, won't be too happy,"

He stood up and grabbed his bag. He was about to leave when a gunshot rang out.

"What the..?" he dropped his bag and got out his trusty bat. He only got a few feet out the break room when he found a gun right in his face. "Woah!"

He quickly ducked as the gun went off, barely missing his head. He quickly swung the bat and hit the gunner in the torso. The man recoiled in pain as he clutched his side. Jeremy used this to his advantage and cracked the bat against the man's head, knocking him out, hopefully, and not killing him.

"An armed robber...? Oh shit, I hope Lily is ok,"

He ran towards the registers, bat in hand, ready to pounce on whoever may have invaded the restaurant.

But he soon found out he didn't need to.

"Jeremy, I see you had to face off against one of these idiots," Lily said. The said woman was casually tossing a scalpel up and down and catching it. Off to the side was another robber, but he was pinned to the wall by a multitude of scalpels and his mouth was covered in duct tape. "If you're wondering, he's still alive. He just wouldn't shut up,"

"I'd thought your Hippo-crate-whatever rule was do no harm or something?"

"That rule only applies to patients,"

"Oh... but hey, how'd did you know I faced one of them?"

She pointed towards the bat. "Your bat's dirty,"

"So is that all of them?"

She looked back at the robber. "How much did you face?"

"Just one, why?"

"Uh oh, we still have one loose,"

"What! Where could he...oh... do we HAVE to?"

"Uh no, even though he's a dick, that doesn't mean leave him for the dead,"

"But do we..."

"Yes," she threw the scalpel at Jeremy, missing him by inches and hitting the wall behind him. "As much as I like seeing others suffer, I have standards," she said as she flicked her hand, another scalpel appearing. "Besides, we may just convince him to keep you,"

* * *

"Interesting day you two had," Logan said as he flipped through a book. "Too bad I wasn't there," the said wolf stayed back and helped out Jeremy's Ma around the house, though it was strange to see a large and intimidating figure be as gentle as a kitten.

"Don't worry, from experience, I can assure you Boston is not a quiet city," Jeremy said.

"We can tell from yesterday," he said. "Those lowlives are mere cannon fodder to what we usually fight,"

"I can tell, but did you really have to go all out? I mean you two look like you can take on an army,"

"You can say that..."

"Sup boys," Lily said as she walked in. "What are you two talking about?"

Jeremy almost fainted at the sight of Lily. While Jeremy explained what happened today to Logan, Lily opted to take a shower and apparently forgot to bring a shirt...and a bra.

"Jezzus woman!" Jeremy shouted. "Put some clothes on!"

Lily only blinked. "Oh right...I forgot that this isn't the base anymore,"

"Wait what?"

"We have unisex showers and dorms at the base," she said. "Unlike here where privacy is as abundant as trees, besides I thought you'd be the type that would want to see me without my shirt on, and I'd just do it and get it over with,"

"Uh, uh...I think I heard Ma call me..." his face was bright red as he ran out of the room.

She turned to find Logan slowly shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said as he continued to read his book.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 done! Finally! Oh and something new I'm doing: I'm putting some bios for characters at the bottom now so keep reading for some info.**

 **Lily Stormburg "The Doctor"  
Age: ? (looks 35)  
Height: 5' 7''  
Weight: 129 lbs  
Allied Bio: Lily is one of the many field medics that work for the Allies. She's extremely adept in both healing and hurting people. Though her methods are sometimes unorthodox, she is capable of completing surgeries even without the proper tools. **

**Logan Brady "The Combat Medic"  
Age: ?  
Height: 8' 10''  
Weight: 739 lbs  
Allied Bio: Logan is another one of the Allies medics, despite his size and physic, he has a kind soul and has a big heart. His medical expertise is only matched by his strength and durability. He often acts as a partner/bodyguard for Lily. **

**Why am I doing this...I should be studying and doing school work... but it's totally worth it.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Chapter 4: Recap

**A/N: Ditto. (Do I really need this here?)**

* * *

 **Location: Teufort**

 **(Heather's POV)**

"And to think things couldn't get any weirder then it already has today," I said to myself. I excused myself to my bedroom to recuperate after the last hour or so of insanity and immediately flopped onto my bed. "The things ah would do just to be normal,"

I rolled onto my back only to be met with a sharp pain. I felt for what I've rolled onto and pulled out the strange looking gun from the back of my pants.

"Huh, must've forgot ah left it there," I said. "How careless..."

I thought back to what Ma told me about Pa and her's past. How the two were both somewhat psychopathic hired guns who worked with other similar people. I couldn't imagine those two as those type of people, they looked too...normal, too nice, too ordinary...well until I saw Ma today.

Which brings up something else, the term "fire elemental". Why is she one, am I one too, is anyone else an elemental?

"Ugh, this is giving me one hell of a headache," I noticed I still had the gun in my hand. "Now what to do about you..."

Before I could do anything, it burst into flames. I jumped as I tossed it away, but before it touched the ground, the engulfed gun disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace of it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chocolate now," I got up and looked under my bed. I grabbed a small, wooden box, and took out a chocolate bar out from it. I unwrapped it and took a bite. "So much for my diet,"

If you couldn't tell, I have a huge sweet tooth and its partially the reason why I have this pudge on my torso. Believe it or not, I used to be a twig. A shy, timid, twig of a person with a large appetite for sugar.

That is until I got to high school.

This is when my metabolism decided to give up and my weight just skyrocketed. I would've become the school's fat girl AND the butt of CV's many jokes if Ma never stepped in. With her help, I was able to keep my weight down...to an extent as you can see.

There's some upsides to this, one is obviously I actually had curves on me now (still on the fence for the size of two particular curves), second is how fit I am compared to the other girls, even some boys in my grade (I can easily bench-press my own body weight, I kinda surprised myself when I did so).

"Ah hate these cravings..." I mumbled as I pinched a bit of flab between my fingers. My stomach is not large enough to be called a gut, but is somewhat close to it. I don't mind it as I used to, strangely. Luckily, my breasts hide the fact I have this fat…but only when I'm standing. The fat kinda peeks over the waistband of my shorts when I'm sitting.

"You're not self-conscious now, are you?"

I stopped chewing as I looked for who it was. I half expected it to be CV since he's kinda intrusive sometimes, but instead it was one of our new guests, Jackie. She was back in her street clothes rather than her...battle gear? (I think that's what she called it).

"No," I lied as I took another bite.

"Well, your face shows you are," she said with a grin. "Let me guess...used to be the fat kid?"

"No... ah almost was the fat kid," I said with a sigh. "Ah used to be the skinny kid,"

"I can't picture that,"

"Yeah, that's what most people say. Cause all they see is this," I gestured to my body.

"Huh, no wonder why you attract so much attention,"

"Tell me about it. I went from Ms. Nobody to Ms. Holycowlookatthemtitties," I took another bite. "Aren't yah hot wearing that?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, kinda," she used her shirt to fan herself. "Wonder why I didn't realize that until now?"

"Don't yah wear combat armor like 24/7?" I asked. "Isn't that hotter?"

"It's breathable, this is not,"

As she took off her green jacket, I couldn't help but stare. When she had the jacket on, she looked like an average girl with a sizable chest, but now…how should I put this?

She's fricking jacked as fuck.

She had the physical appearance of both a gymnast and a bodybuilder, muscular and slim to say the least. And the tight shirt was doing a swell job of showing off her body. Her arms filled out her sleeves, the top half of her shirt showed a well amount of cleavage…did I mention she also has a six pack?

I was both jealous and oddly…aroused, for some reason.

I couldn't help but just stare. I know it might be pervy and whatnot, but damn, I just couldn't take my eyes off. It was like they were fixated on her, and the sweat that dripped off her body didn't help either.

"Um, you ok Heather?"

I blinked as I snapped back into reality. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I quickly turned away as a blush emerged.

Luckily, she didn't take notice and instead tied the jacket around her waist. "So…"

"So what?"

"What's your view on the events that just transpired?" she asked. "I just want to know what your thoughts are, considering you're the only person who doesn't know much about what happened,"

I threw the wrapper away into a nearby trashcan. "Ah dunno, surprised ah guess," I said. "Still can't get a feel that my parents used to be hired guns, and the fact that Ma has magical fire powers,"

"Well, at least you're taking it better than what I expect you would," Jackie said. "Now, one other thing…"

"What?"

"I think you'll have to start learning how to use your fire powers soon,"

"But ah'm not a fire elemental!" I said. "Just because ah summoned a gun that shoots fireballs doesn't mean that ah'm a fire bug,"

"I doubt that, look at your hand,"

"Why…ah!" as I looked down I noticed that my right hand was on fire.

On FIRE.

"Hand…fire..what the fuuuuuuuu-"

Strangely, the fire didn't seem to be burning my hand, and it felt more of a tickling sensation rather than a, well, burning my hand off sensation.

"I think you should put that out before, you know, burn something," Jackie said.

"Uh, you know ah don't know how to right?"

She sighed and snapped her fingers. The fire went out in an instant. "How'd yah do that?"

"Magic," she said as she wiggled her fingers. "Back to what I was saying, I know you're a fire elemental already. I've hung around enough already to the point I can sense them just by looking at them. Secondly, you need to be able to control those powers, if not…well…must I explain?"

"No, ah rather not know,"

"Too bad, I have to tell you for your own sake. First, some elemental powers are connected to emotion. You can tell what fire is connected to, right?"

"Anger,"

"Correct, you'll have to learn control your emotions, especially anger,"

"And if ah don't?"

"Let's just say, you'll might pose a threat to anyone or anything around you,"

Great I'm a ticking time bomb now. Any more shit I have to deal with?

"Ok what else?"

"Branching off the threat part, fire elementals are considered one of the most dangerous elementals out there. If you can't control it, you might hurt someone you don't want to get hurt,"

"Sounds easy…"

"Easier said than done," she said, cutting me off. She got up and headed for the door. "One other thing…"

Her tone made me hesitate. "What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

My face turned bright red. "W-w-what kind of question is that?"

She shrugged. "Just asking, because I never saw someone so interested watching me take my jacket off before," she said with a sly smile.

I gulped. _"Oh shit, she did see me then,"_

"A-a-ah…"

"You don't have to answer now. I was just wondering," and with that she slipped out.

"…"

"What?" I choked out.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"And you just found yourself here?" Ana asked. "You have no idea what happened before?"

Arachne shook her head. "I wish I knew Ana,"

"Amnesia maybe?" Dell said.

"No, I have photographic memory. I never forget, even through injury. Plus Jackie should have a recollection of what happen since she's immune to certain mental injuries like amnesia,"

"Well, until we figure out what's going on, you two are welcome to stay with us," he said.

"Thank you, Dell,"

"No problem, that's what friends are for,"

"Moving on, something else came up," Ana said.

"And that's?" Arachne asked.

"Heather possesses the same fire abilities that I have. Well, not exactly the same but similar abilities,"

"Really?"

"How about that," Dell added. "That's great,"

"No, it not. Well, the part of being a fire element is but just the fact is not great,"

"What's the problem?"

"You know how I can control my abilities with ease? I don't think Heather can do that as well,"

"Oh, that's a problem,"

"That's why I think you should start training her," Jackie said as she walked in. "Best if you start doing it now when their powers become active,"

"Wait, how'd you know that?" Ana asked. "I don't even know when her powers became active,"

"Elemental powers usually emerge around the late pubescent age, but don't become active until the user faces a situation that puts them in great distress,"

"But what about...?"

"It seemed you had access to your powers, but you just never tapped into its full potential,"

"What's with Heather's case then?"

"I'd say it emerged about a year ago and became active today," she said.

"Please explain,"

"I will. You see, when an elemental power emerges it needs to have a stable host, or body to ensure it can emerge without a problem. If the body doesn't fit that, then the body will have to work in order to meet the standard, usually by increasing the body's mass," Jackie explained.

"So that explain why she got so fat," CV said. "Then again, at least she isn't rail thin anymore,"

"One question, how much did she weight before...you know?"

"I'd say around one hundred and ten,"

"Are you sure?

"Positive, I'm a computer dumb- er- madam," he quickly corrected himself as Jackie glared at him.

"That's strange..."

"What is?" Dell asked.

"Her weight should be sufficient enough for the element to emerge, and I doubt that it would made her gain at least forty plus pounds,"

"Really? Damn," Arachne said.

"No kidding, ok there are two reasons why this might be," Jackie started pacing. "One! Her elemental powers are stronger than normal, or..."

"Or?" Ana asked.

"...or she had another elemental ability," she declared.

"How can she? I'm the only elemental around here that we know of! How can she have another elemental ability?"

"These powers are...how should I put this...? Unpredictable, they can emerge, disappear, stay dormant for years...etc. In other words, they're affected by many things. I believe one of the main ones is birth parents..." she stopped. "Wait, Dell,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you one hundred percent human?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Ugh, let me rephrase that, is your entire body one hundred percent organic?"

He blinked once before speaking, "No,"

He removed his glove that covered his right hand and revealed a mechanical hand underneath.

"But how does this matter...?"

"Because…actually, explaining will take too long," she said. "I'll give you a rundown, because of your hand, it could have influenced the development of her elemental powers. I would explain the inner-workings, but I'd doubt you'll understand half of it,"

"Try me,"

"Willis taught me the basics. That is one year of my life I will NEVER get back. Trust me on that,"

"Ok, let's assume she has two for now. What would the second one be?" Arachne asked.

Jackie thought for a moment. "I would say…most likely a metal elemental," she replied. "Considering the fact you have a metal hand,"

"Wait, aren't elemental powers only limited to, you know, elements?" Ana asked.

"No, there are some other elemental powers not based off elements, like shadow, light, and, of course, metal," she explained. "Metal elementals are different from other elementals since they cannot produce their element like other elementals, but can control metal by manipulating their earthly composition…"

"Wow, that is probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said in one setting,"

"I know, I feel so nerdy, no offense," she rubbed the back of her head and grinned. "So where was I? Oh yeah, along with manipulation of metals, metal elementals have naturally durable skin and skeletons. They can still get hurt, but to a higher degree,"

"To be honest, that doesn't sound as bad as ah thought it was," Dell said.

"True, but were not sure if she's a double elemental yet," Jackie said. "If she is then we have two problems to confront."

"What are they?"

"One: her fire ability, if not controlled, can burn the entire town down. And two, if she somehow turns evil or against us, we have a serious problem,"

"As in…?" CV asked.

"Fire elementals can regenerate through fire, meaning they can heal instantly. Now add the fact, she's almost nigh- invincible…"

"Oh…"

"But that's only if she's turns evil or gets brainwashed. And I can shut her down easily,"

"The fact that she can literally destroy all of us still makes me a bit uneasy,"

"Maybe yah should stop teasing her then," Dell said. "You're probably the only person around here that can make Heather lose her cool,"

"She wouldn't burn me! Would she?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Ana said. "Until she can effectively control her powers, you should be on your best behavior, understand?"

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"I asked, do you UNDERSTAND?" she asked again. The room heated up slightly in response.

"Yes!"

"Good, now the meatloaf should be finished," she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Does she still burn stuff?" Arachne asked. "Because, you know…?"

"Nah, not as much. She does once in a while, but it's because she left it on too long by accident,"

"Good, I'd rather not eat burnt food again," she said as she pushed up her glasses.

 **Later**

"So yah have met my parents before?" Heather asked Arachne. The two sat in the living room chatting. Dell was in the garage performing maintenance work on CV, Ana had to head back to work, and Jackie opted to tour the town by herself.

"Yes I have, as well as their coworkers. Though I did give BLU a scare when I did show up,"

"Really? But yah don't look..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah, that,"

"First off, I wasn't "this" when I first met them. I was more like this-" she was enveloped in a white light. When it disappeared, the girl that was sitting there was replaced with a large robotic spider.

"…"

it took a second for her for it to register in her mind.

"What the..!"

"Chill it's still me," the spider said, it's voice sounded similar to Arachne's but had a robotic tone to it. "Same mind, different form,"

"Arachne…is that?"

"Yes it's me," she said. "This is what I looked like for some time,"

"Why?"

"I was a human like you first off, then I was captured by some deranged scientist who somehow transferred my mind into this robotic body,"

"Are yah making that up or something?"

"Does it look like I'm making that shit up! Of course not!" she fumed, causing Heather to back up a little. "It also doesn't' help that I worked as his SLAVE for an eternity!"

"Jeez, sorry. Don't haveta get so worked up over it,"

"Worked up? WORKED UP? Do you know how muc-" she stopped herself as let out a sigh before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I tend to get worked up a little whenever someone mentions my past,"

"Ah can see,"

"Anyways, I was like this when I met your folks. Then for some reason I could turn into this," she turned back into a human. "I don't know why, but at least it's better than being a spider all the time,"

"Is that what yah looked like before?"

"No, my hair and eyes were something else, and I didn't have these fangs either," she pointed to the sharp canines. "Oh I can do this too," she suddenly hissed causing Heather to jump.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Arachne said with a chuckle. "After all, I was programmed to be an assassin,"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Heather said. "Cause ah do not want to see it,"

"Don't worry, you won't. Most people don't cause they're already dead,"

The teen scooted a bit away from the other girl in response.

"So you're staying with us?" Heather asked.

"Until we find the others, yes we'll be staying with you," Arachne replied. "We'll try and be some use for you guys so we won't take up space or be too much trouble,"

"Ok, how are yah going to be useful?"

"Well, I'm going to help Dell at his workshop and Jackie is going to shadow you at school,"

"Woah, woah, woah, what? Why?"

"Because we know you're a fire elemental, we need someone to keep tabs on you, especially since you don't know how to control it just yet,"

"But how is she going to, yah know, get in?"

"She's going under a guise of one of Dell's nieces that came to live with them," she replied. "And don't worry, she's done this a couple of times already,"

"She done this more than once?"

Arachne nodded. "Yeah, sometimes we need to go undercover. I did this once as well,"

"And why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, just trust me on this Heather. Just focus on your things and we'll focus on ours,"

"Hmm…oh shoot! I forgot I still have homework to do!"

* * *

 **A/N: And done! So yeah, I'm kinda shipping Heather and Jackie if you didn't notice already (as requested by a certain reader), but I'll keep it to a "T" rating. Why? Cause...OBVIOUS REASONS!**

 **Next Chapter: Tale of Two Soldiers**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. Chapter 5: Tale of Two Soldiers

**A/N: I wonder if I have to change the rating to M down the line...? Nah, it won't-I hope.**

* * *

 **Location: Topeka, Kansas**

"Mr. Doe. You realize you cannot be doing this to the students," a older man wearing a suit said.

"With all due respect sir, discipline is a requirement in my class. Anyone who fails to stay in line must be disciplined," said the man across of him. He wore a white shirt tucked into gray pants and boots. Strangely, the man also wore a metal WWI helmet.

"But you cannot make them run ten miles or another ridiculous punishment!"

"If you must know, this is what I had to do when I misbehaved,"

"Mr. Doe, times have changed. We can be sued if this continues. Please go easy on the students, if I get one more call, then I'll have to let you go. Understand?"

"...Fine, Principal Harris,"

"Good, now go. It's getting late,"

Jane Doe stood up, saluted and marched out of his office. As he exited, Harris sighed, "Why did I even hire him?"

Back in Jane's office, or rather closet, the man formally known as only Soldier slumped into his chair. Ever since the team disbanded, life was pretty boring, well, at least for him.

He got a job as the Phys Ed teacher at a local high school, but it turns out it wasn't the same as how it was almost a decade ago. Turns out you can't run your mouth at anyone under eighteen nor force them to do a thousand pushups AND run ten miles.

But doing such things was part of his mentality, after all, he did kill a bunch of Nazis back in the war, as well as a bunch of BLU scum.

"Screw the system," he said to no one in particular. "I said I will whip these sorry kids into tip top shape enough to fight off the Communist invaders. This is what I signed up for! But how...? Everything I do is frowned upon by my superiors,"

Jane never faced this problem before as whatever he did went unchecked and wasn't judged by others unless it posed a threat.

He sighed. "Maybe something will come to mind...eventually," he packed his stuff into a duffle and left his "office".

* * *

Jane lived in an apartment near the school, it wasn't fancy or anything but it was better than nothing. The rent was fair and the people around the place were ok. He walked up to his door and unlocked it. He threw his bag on the couch before slumping down next to it.

Contrary what most people think, the apartment was quite neat. Little did people know, Jane is very organized and had standards of cleanliness. He kept this a secret from his fellow soldiers though, as he thought it made him look...soft.

 _"I wish Sgt. Bites was here,"_ he thought. _"He would have some ideas on what to do,"_

His stomach suddenly growled, and he got up and headed for the fridge. He opened it and found he was fresh out of food.

"Oh, right...I was supposed to buy something today," he sighed as he closed the door. "I knew I was forgetting something," he partially forgot about buying more food because of his talk with the principal.

He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed for the market.

* * *

The closest market was not far from his apartment, but he had to cut through the city park to do so. There wasn't anything that was particularly harmful in the park itself, but it was dusk, and this is the perfect time for criminals to prowl the streets.

Jane himself never encountered any trouble makers, probably due to the fact that he never ventured out during the night, but the devoted American was more than a match for any common criminal.

"Dah dah da dah da da dah, da da da da dah da..." he hummed to himself as he marched down the concrete path. "Man I wish Merasmus was here, he would LOVE this park right no-wait a sec..." his ears picked up something and his "training" kicked in.

He took off into a sprint before sliding into cover behind a nearby tree. "I got a good feeling about this!" he said. "The enemy won't know what hit them!"

"SCREAMING EAGLES!" he launched into the thicket of bushes where he heard the sound, fist ready to pummel whoever was below it.

 **Earlier**

 **(Unknown POV)**

 _"Why, why the ringing?"_ I asked myself. _"I've worked with explosives all my life and I still hear it,"_

That was the first thing that I heard when I regained consciousness. After the ringing went away and I regained my sense of hearing, I willed myself to get on one knee. A task like that would be easy for me, but it was not, since my body exploded with pain from all sides.

I quickly did a check over myself, my gray sweatshirt had some tears but was still wearable, likewise with my jeans. My helmet was ok, same could be said for the goggles strapped to it and my blue bandana tied around my neck. However my bulletproof vest was damaged to such degree that massive holes formed through the protective platings. I quickly took it off and discarded it.

"I guess regeneration only heals and not soothe pain," I muttered as I stood up.

Only then I noticed something, "Hey! Where's my explosives?" I quickly looked around but found nothing, no rocket launcher, no grenades, nothing. Luckily my PSG (Pocket Shield Generator) was still attached to my belt buckle. "Great, now I have to get my hands dirty if I encounter someone or something...say where am I?"

Let's see: trees, bushes, good amount of litter...I'd say I'm at a park. Most likely a park in a large city.

At least, I hope it is.

"And the PDD (Portable Dimension Device) is gone too," and to think my sister was the irresponsible one. Great going Jaz.

My name is Jasmine Prowl (just call me Jaz, please). One of the Allies' explosive experts, and one of the co-founders. My sister is Jocelynn "Joli" Prowl, another explosive expert and another one of the co-founders, though I don't know where she is right now...I hope she's fine...nah, she should be...right?

I stepped out onto the main path and decided to follow it. I could tell it was getting dark from the dimming light.

 _"Stranded somewhere, with no weapons, and no form of communication...why does this sound familiar?"_ I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was yanked off the path by the back of my sweatshirt. I hit the ground hard before rolling onto my stomach.

"What's a lovely girl like you out here so late?"

I looked up to find myself surround by three guys. And all of them look like they're up to no good.

Could this day get any better?

"Oh nothing, just taking the in scenery," I replied. "What are YOU three doing out here?"

"We're spying on peop-ow!" the guy to my left was hit by the guy right of him.

"Dammit Hank, are you that brain dead to tell someone what were actually doing?!"

"Sorry, she did ask, Dale,"

"Now I know why you flunked high school,"

I was feeling less and less intimidated by the second with these guys, maybe I could use this to my advantage to get away without harming them.

 **'Click!'**

"Don't even think about running away," the third guy said as he pressed a pistol to my head.

Welp, I tried...guess someone has to get hurt.

I quickly turned and bent the guy's wrist upward, breaking it and making him drop the gun. He yelped in pain causing the other two to stop arguing.

"Get that bitch!" he said before I sucker punched his face and knocking him out.

Dale pulled out a knife while Hank pulled out another pistol. "Girl has some fire to her, I like it!" Hank said.

"Shut up Hank!"

"Sorry,"

Dale rushed towards me with his knife. I dodged his slashes before grabbing the blade and snapping it off its handle. He looked at his broken knife before looking up at me again. "What the fuck?"

"Do I shoot her?"

"Uh, YEAH!"

I used my left arm to shield myself from the gunshots. Holes appeared in the said sleeve, but I kept advancing towards Hank. I snatched the gun from him and snapped it in half with my right hand.

"Um, Dale, she broke the gun..."

"I know that you idiot!"

"And this was my favorite sweater..." I said as I knocked out Hank. "Now what about you...?"

I pondered over what to do with Dave when I heard a familiar battle cry, but I couldn't put a finger on who it was,

"SCREAMING EAGLES!"

"What's that?" I wondered out loud.

Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and slammed his fists onto of Dave's head, almost like what a hammer does to a nail. The said man crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"GAHHHHHH!" the man shouted. "Who wants some?"

Only the wind responded to the man's threat.

"...awwwwh," he pouted before glancing at me. "Hi, Jaz...wait what?"

Realization soon struck me. "Soldier?" I sputtered.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"You're a P.E teacher?" Jaz asked. "Where?"

"At the one and only Washington High!" Jane responded. "After all that is where I went to high school!"

Th two were back in Jane's apartment sitting in the living room on the couch.

 _"He went to high school?"_ Jaz thought. "So, is it going well?"

His uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Jaz. "Ahh...not as well as I hope it would, soldier," he replied. "They said I'm going too hard for the students,"

"Too hard?"

"Overworking them mostly..."

"Soldier! You can't do the same things you do with the mercs! These are children, not battle hardened soldiers,"

"Yeah...I kinda figured that out, but it just...you know, gets the best of me sometimes," he sighed. "I just want them to grow up with a purpose and not end up as some low life scum sucking maggot,"

The two sat in silence before Jaz spoke up,

"Why don't I come with you tomorrow? Maybe I can help you?"

Jane nodded without a response.

"Soldier, I have a question. What are you doing here and not back at Teufort?"

Jane took off his helmet and looked at it. "RED disbanded ten years ago,"

"Why?"

"BLU team was KIA...forever," he let out a breath before putting his helmet back on. "What about you, Sally? What brings you back here? Is it those goddam aliens again?"

"Well, no. It was...I don't know exactly...but it was unlike anything we've encountered before,"

"Hmph, if you ever get an idea who or what they may be, let me know. I will rip their throats out and crap down their mouths!"

Jaz smiled. Soldier never changed.

"Oh shoot! I forgot I had to run to the market, noooo!" He fumbled towards the door. "I have to get supplies! I'll be back!"

The door slammed behind him as he rushed out.

"I wonder if he ever learned how to properly cook?"

 **Timeskip**

"Soldier, really, I'm fine like this,"

"No, you look like a mess. I will not tolerate this at all,"

"But-"

"No buts! You will look presentable when you come with me,"

Jaz and Jane were both getting ready to head over to the high school, but Jane wanted Jaz to change out of her battle worn clothes into something less battle worn, much to her dismay.

"I am not wearing a tank top, nor those short ass shorts,"

"Why? You know people are going to look at you funny,"

Jaz sighed internally. She knew from experience that arguing with the patriot was both pointless and a waste of time. "Fine, but I'm still bringing my jacket. Now get out so I can change,"

As he left the bedroom, Jaz took off her jacket. With her jacket on, she looks like any other woman her age, nothing special. Without it, however, is another different story. Her physique was akin to a bodybuilder, yet kept her feminine curves. Under the jacket, she wore nothing but a sport's bra, which covered her quite large chest. Her skin was somewhat tan, but on the lighter side. She changed into the white tank top and black shorts before taking a look in a nearby mirror.

 _"Why do I feel more naked with this on than off?"_ she thought as she tied her jacket around her waist. She retied her bandana around her neck before replacing her helmet back on top of her head.

"What's taking so long woman? We are already three seconds behind schedule!" Jane shouted.

"Hold your horses Soldier! I'm coming!" she was about to run off when she noticed her PSG was still clipped onto her belt loop of her jeans. She thought twice before grabbing it and slipping it in one of her jacket's pockets. _"Might as well bring it, never know what may come up,"_

 **Later**

"And here it is!" Jane shouted as he marched straight into his "office". "How'd you like it?"

Jaz mustered a smile as she looked at the so-called office. "It's, ah, nice Soldier," she said. _"Holy crap, this isn't even fit the definition of an office. I'd say the cubes look more inviting,"_

"Glad you like it!" he said. "It may not be much, but it's something,"

"I was kinda hoping the school would've given you something more "appropriate" since you are a teacher,"

Jane shrugged his shoulder. "Eh, I've seen worse," he replied. "But first things first! Getting you a job,"

* * *

 **'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK'**

"Permission to enter?"

Principal Harris sighed. "Yes, Jane,"

The said man entered Harris' office but behind him was an unfamiliar woman. "Um, Jane, who is that?" he asked, staring at the Amazonian-like woman.

"This is a friend of mine. She will be assisting me today," Jane said.

"Jasmine Prowl, ," Jaz said extending her hand.

"Uh, hi," he said returning the gesture. _'Jeezus, I've never seen a woman that LARGE before'_ "So Ms. Prowl.."

"Just call me Jaz, I hate formalities,"

"Ah, ok. So, I assume you've both met before?"

"Yes!" Jane responded.

"I've met So-er Jane in New Mexico. He was...a construction worker,"

Harris looked at Jane. "You were a what?"

"A construction worker, didn't you hear?"

Harris sighed internally. "Never mind continue,"

"I meet him as I was wandering around town with my friends. Chatted up and stuff, you know,"

"I see, so I assume you both met up here again by chance?"

"You can say that,"

"Ok, now let's get to business. Why should I let you work with Mr. Doe?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound like you don't want me to work with Jane. Why?"

"Ah..." he was sweating now. He didn't want to say anything that would tick off the woman. "Well, I don't want another militaristic teacher in the Phys. Ed department,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your helmet,"

She blinked. "Oh that. I see," she said. "Well, I'm not. This was a gift from me from my dad."

"Really now?"

"I lived in a military family you know. He was a great guy, a legendary soldier. Sad he died though,"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that,"

"Yeah, he died choking on an apple. Tragic,"

"..."

"Anyways, what I find is that Jane has a hard time finding the balance between order and freedom, in lame man terms, I think he has a skewed moral compass. Something that I'm able to fix,"

Harris nodded. "I guess I can make something work. I'll try and fit you in Ms.P-er Jaz,"

 **Later**

The day nevertheless went on as normal. Jaz opted to leave her jacket on in order to not attract anymore unwanted attention. Her main goal was to ensure Jane did not go overboard on his "punishments", but luckily it never happened. Apparently her mere presence was able to whip the classes into proper shape.

"Huh, I was expecting today to be more interesting," Jaz said with a huff.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened," Jane said. "Thanks for watching my back. I really don't want to get fired from here,"

"Hey, that's what friends are for, Soldier,"

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write more, but I realized "Holy shiet, this is gonna take FOREVER at this rate". Now I'm at a cross roads, we can take this back to the Teufort gang (the normal route) OR we can look at another merc's life (aka more side stories!).**

 **Tell me what you want in the review If you want the second option, tell me which merc you want to see next.**

 **Jasmine "Jaz" Prowl "The Demolition Twin"  
Age: ? (looks 24)  
Height: 5' 11''  
Weight: 215 lbs  
Allied Bio: One of the original founders of the Allies, Jaz and her twin sister Joli were one of the first commando-like soldiers for the Allies. She specializes in explosive weaponry, but when push comes to shove she can use her fists to take down any enemy. Her superhuman strength and other abilities, which is shared with her twin sister, is a result of a forced administration of an unknown serum.**

 **(I've neglected to do other bios so here)**

 **Jacquie "Jackie" Lythan "The Wanderer"  
Age: ? (looks 16)  
Height: 5' 8''  
Weight: 148 lbs  
Allied Bio: One ****of the original founders of the Allies and the adopted sister of the Head Commander of the Allies, Jackie is a Wanderer, a humanoid creature made up from "cosmic material". She acts as the Allies' HVY Weps specialist. Her innocent and child-like attitude often distracts her from being at her best, but it's probably for a good reason.**

 **CV "The Sentient Robot" submitted by Daniella the Shaper  
Age: ?  
Height: 6' 1''  
Weight: 194 lbs  
Bio: Created by the RED Engineer and Pyro, CV was meant to be RED's new robotic ally. But, he was highly distrusted by the rest of RED. One day he was corrupted by a virus, giving him his lazy and carefree personality. However, the virus also corrupted his weapons system, forcing him to rely on his fists until he can figure out how to make them work again.**

 **Arachne "The Spider"  
Age: ? (looks 18)  
Height: 5' 6''  
Weight: 127 lbs  
Allied Bio: Formally a robotic spider with a human mind, Arachne acts as the team's intelligence officer/engineer. Her superior intellect is matched by her close combat/assassination skills, which she is quick to use when in trouble, that is if you manage to get past her miniature spider robots. **

**That's all! Till next time**

 **D.W**


	6. Chapter 6: Stealth, Skill, and Suave

**A/N: According to the reviews people want either Spy or Sniper. Sniper is easier so yeah.**

 **Side note: The Australia here is different from the canon. Main difference is that Australium only affected SOME people rather than the entire population.**

* * *

 **Location: Sydney, Australia**

A situation has risen in the busy metropolis. A woman was being held hostage in the middle of town center by a crazed gunman. No one knows the motive of the gunman, but the only thing that officers know is that the man may be mentally unstable and can go off any moment.

Streets were closed off and police set up a perimeter around the gunman and his hostage. While negotiators tried to talk the suspect from releasing the hostage, they failed to notice a red dot slowly make its way to the man's head. As the man lowered the gun in surrender, a shot rang out.

 **'BANG!'**

The man killed was Marcus Givor. A fugitive on the run from several countries for selling weapons and munitions to several crime syndicates. Police wanted to have him alive so he could be prosecuted. But now they had another task.

Finding the man the killed him.

Too bad they never thought to stop a certain rickety camper van that exited an alley straight across from the crime scene.

* * *

The camper van drove several blocks before pulling over to a gas station. A man in his late forties hopped out of the van. He was tall, lanky guy just passing over six feet. He wore a worn, brown, leather slouch hat, a brown vest over a long sleeved red shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes.

He pushed up his tinted sunglasses before making his way to the nearby payphone. He slid a coin in and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"It's done." the man said.

"I see." the voice on the other side said. "Caused quite a commotion did yah, Mun-Dee?"

"Yeah, but no one saw me. I've done my part, now where's yours mate?"

"Okay, okay. Relax mate, I have it. Don't get so worked up over it."

"I'm not. I just want to make sure I'm not doing this for free."

"It's not. I'll send it over, just wait."

"It better be, ya bloke." he said before hanging up.

 **Elsewhere**

Upon a rooftop on one of the many skyscrapers of the city, a bluish colored portal appeared out of nowhere. Out of it stepped two people, a man and a woman and closed behind them.

The man looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties, sporting short gray hair and a similar colored mustache. He wore a beige colored safari outfit similar to those worn by rich gentlemen from long ago, complete with hat, spectacles, and white gloves. He had a scabbard attached to his belt with a saber inside.

The female was around the same height as the man. She wore a loose fitting long-sleeved shirt with black leggings and black combat boots and wore black fingerless gloves. Her purple colored hair was tied up in a bun and wore a red scarf that covered the bottom half of her face.

The man was holding a small-PDA like device in his hand, without looking up he said, "Reckon we'll find anyone here?"

"Maybe..." she replied after a brief silence.

"Can't believe this happened. We should've been there to help."

"Stanley, I doubt that we could've made a difference."

"..."

She sighed. "Where are we anyways?"

"Dimension 938-173's Sydney, Australia." he replied.

"Isn't that...?"

"Yes, this is the place where six of our commanders were marooned for a week or so. And home to nine interesting individuals who took them in."

"Didn't that take place at Teufort, New Mexico?"

"Yes?"

"Then why are in Sydney, Australia?"

"Good question..." he responded as he continued to look at the device. "But we can't hop over there just yet, Wue. PDD is outta juice."

"So we're stuck here?"

"Just until it recharges. Which is...three days."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, besides, someone might be stranded here. I'd say we try and investigate."

"Whatever, race you to the bottom!" she said as she jumped over the side and slid down the building.

"No fair! I can't do that!" Stanley pouted as he raced for the stairs.

* * *

Wue was waiting at the bottom as Stanley burst through the front doors of the building. "This...is...one...of...the...many...reasons...I hate you." he said in between breaths.

"Not my fault, old man." she replied with a chuckle.

"Can't believe we were assigned to the same sector." he mumbled.

"Where to Stan?"

He stood up straight before taking a breath and exhaling. "Hmm, I don't know. But, I think we should help that chap at the next block over." he said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Wait why?"

"I think he's someone we should speak to." he said as he pulled his saber out. "And if we don't intervene...he might die."

* * *

"Ok, that's enough." a man said, raising his hand. "Let's see if he's going to talk NOW."

"I'm telling you bloody pikers! I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I don't know who Martha is!"

Logan Mun-Dee's day just got rough. When he entered his apartment, someone knocked him out cold. And now he found himself being ruthlessly beaten by some random blokes. Herman had no idea what they were talking about except they were looking for some sheila and apparently HE had something to do with it.

"Oh really? I beg to differ." he said. "You see, we wouldn't be beating the crap outta you if we knew that you didn't know." He kicked Herman in the stomach. "Now tell us, where's the girl?"

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man looked at him before turning to one of the other men that were around them. "Give me the gun. Maybe that will make him talk."

 _"Ah piss..."_ Herman quickly looked for a way to escape, but the two overgrown apes that were holding him made that almost impossible. He silently gulped as the gun pressed against his forehead.

"Good day gentlemen!"

The group turned to find an old man wearing a safari outfit standing at the entrance of the alley, he was also holding a saber in his right hand.

"Hey! Beat it old man!" one said.

"I afraid I can't! I need to speak with that man you're holding right now. So would you be so kind and let him go?"

The man with the gun turned to Logan. "Who the hell is this man?"

"To be honest, I have no clue." he replied.

He motioned over to two other men. "You two with me." he turned to the large men holding Logan. "You two hold him." The former grabbed their guns and followed the leader. "Alright, you asked for it, ol-gah!"

The man suddenly fell to one knee, he looked down to find a large gash in his chest oozing blood. The man somehow cut him without moving from his spot.

"Fine, I'll guess I'll have to participate in your little "duel"."

"Gah, shoot that motherfucker!"

The three opened fired on the old man. In response, the man deflected every shot away from him before directing a shot back at the goons, nailing each of them in the head. He swept the ground with the tip of the sword before pointing it at the leader.

"Your move."

"Bastard...oi! Gorillas get th-"

To his surprise, he found the two men knocked out cold on the ground and found his target being treated by a woman.

"What the hell?!"

The woman casually looked back at him. "Oh sorry about your men. Don't worry they're not dead." she said before turning away.

The man gulped as he felt something poke the back of his neck.

"You are beat sir." he heard the man say. "I suggest you leave to prevent further bloodshed."

After a few moments, the man slowly stood up and booked it as fast as he can out of the alley, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Good riddance." the man said as he sheathed his sword. "I'd say, you're lucky we've intervened when we did. Else you would've been in much more serious trouble."

"Who are you two?" he asked.

 **Later that night...**

"Sorry about the mess." Logan said, motioning to the messy room. "I don't get much company."

"Don't worry chap, we've seen worse before!" Stanley replied.

Wue simply shrugged in response.

"So you two work for the Allies?"

"Precisely! I am an Officer as well as an Sharpshooter instructor."

"I'm an Officer as well, and I'm a Sharpshooter instructor as well."

"You're both instructors?"

"Yes." Wue replied. "Sharpshooters must be skilled in two things. First is sharpshooting, which Stanley specializes in, and secondly stealth, which specialize in."

"Sharpshooters act as our scouts and snipers, so it is important that they are able to do both in order to function at their maximum potential."

"What brings you two here anyways? And where is everyone else?" Logan asked.

"About that...you see, something happened..." Stanley continued. "We aren't sure what happened, but something BAD happened?"

"How could you not know what happened if you worked there?"

"We were not there when it happened." Wue replied. "We were doing recon work when we got this. Play the message."

Stanley pulled out a device that, to Logan, looked similar to Engi's PDA, and pushed some buttons. A recorded message came on:

 _"Attention all Allied personal! Olympus has fallen! I repeat, Olympus has fallen! Do not come back to Olympus! I repeat do not come back! This is a NOT a drill! All personal, rendezvous at the green dimensions! I repea-"_

The message cut off before they could hear the last part. "Green dimensions?" Herman asked.

"Dimensions that were deemed safe in case HQ was ever attacked. They would be considered a safe haven until things could be sorted out." Wue replied. "So far we never spotted any of our soldiers, much less our superiors."

"Wait you two can travel dimensions?"

"We can." Stanley replied. "With this, the Portable Dimension Device, or PDD for short." he held up the device. "It allows travel to and from different dimensions and is capable of teleportation as well. It also acts as a computer and other stuff that would take too much time to explain."

"I think your friends told me that when they came."

"Say, why are you here instead of Teufort? Holiday?"

Logan shifted in his seat. "Nah, I live here now. The team disbanded almost a decade ago." he said. "I know Pyro and Engi still live up there caring for their daughter, but everyone else just left."

"Why did RED disband?"

"BLU was killed and their Respawn malfunctioned, as a result there wasn't a reason for us to work as mercs anymore so we were dismissed." he said. "Now I work as a hitman over here, not as exciting as back at Teufort, but it pays the bills."

"Ah, just asking...did you happen to see any of our friends at all today?"

"Nah, didn't see anyone."

"Hmm, in that case..." Stanley suddenly stopped.

"Stan, you ok?" Wue asked.

"No one move an inch." he said. "Wue, smoke bomb now."

"Why?"

"A sniper is looking right at us. I can see his dot on the wall."

Wue produced a small ball from under her sleeve and threw it on the ground, causing the room to fill with smoke.

"Everyone down!" Stanley shouted as a shot rang out. The others followed suit as bullets shattered the windows. "Logan! You armed?"

"Of course ya bloke!" he crawled over and reached under the couch and produced a small, stubby sniper rifle with a silencer. "Are you?"

An old looking, bolt-action sniper rifle appeared in Stanley's hands. "She may look old, but trust me. She packs a punch."

"I'll watch your backs." Wue said. "I have a feeling they have more than just snipers."

"Got it!"

Stanley crawled and positioned himself next to a window. Logan did so as well. The former took aim and fired a shot and was pelted with returning gunfire. "I think there are five gunmen!" he shouted. "Three with sniper rifles and two with some kind of assault rifle."

"How'd you know that just from a glance?" Logan asked as he blindly fired out the window.

"Experience my boy! Now shoot dammit!" he popped out of cover and fired again.

 **Meanwhile**

The apartment was a small three story building. The only way up and down was from the stairs located at the beginning of the narrow hall. Herman's room was at the other end of the hall, which meant whoever had to come had to file down all the way to the room. It also was dimly lit even though it was sunny outside.

A perfect scenario to setup an ambush.

The first goon met his fate when a knife found its way into his throat. The others started firing in the direction of where it came from. But slowly they each met a similar fate. One had his neck snapped in half, one was disemboweled, and another was sliced perfectly in half.

The last goon shivered in fear as he watched his comrades fall to the ground dead. He aimed his gun around looking for anyone who may had killed them. Then he noticed someone right in front of him, he pulled the trigger to fire.

But nothing came out. He had run out of bullets earlier and forgot to reload.

He never saw the hand which pierced his throat.

 **Back in the room**

The two snipers sat on the ground to catch their breath. They were able to eliminate the snipers with deadly accuracy.

"Not bad." Stanley said. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks." Logan replied.

"Who were they anyways?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno, maybe friends of that guy you beat up earlier."

"Hm..." Stanley took out a flask and took a swig.

"Going back to Teufort huh?" he asked.

"Yes, in about three days. Why?"

"Take me with you." he replied. "I'd take Teufort over Australia any day."

* * *

 **A/N: A quick, short chapter. I never mentioned Sniper's New Zealand origins since it didn't fit in the story (much like Gray Mann).**

 **Stanley Kwick "The Gentleman"  
Age: ? (looks 53)  
Height: 6' 3''  
Weight: 148 lbs  
Allied Bio: An Officer and a Drill Instructor. He teaches new Sharpshooters along with Wue. His ****impeccable** **aim is only matched by his posh behavior and attitude. He's also a skilled swordsman. Get too close and he'll slice you up faster than you can say "Jolly ole chap!".**

 **Wue "The Ninja"  
Age: Unknown  
Height: 5' 9''  
Weight: 124 lbs  
Allied Bio: ****An Officer and a Drill Instructor. She teaches new Sharpshooters along with Stanley. Her name is unknown and only goes by Wue (pronounced Wu). She's a skilled assassin and is capable of cutting through her enemies with her bare hands. Her smoke bombs and throwing knifes also add more badass points.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	7. Chapter 7: A Normal School Day

**A/N: Next chapter...do I need these anymore?**

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ah really hate mornings..." Heather mumbled as she sat up and yawned.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Yeah, yeah, shaddup." she slammed her fist on the 'snooze' button in an effort to stop the beeping. But her action only crushed the small device into pieces. She looked at the smashed alarm clock before facepalming.

"Not again..." she groaned. This wasn't the first time she crushed her alarm clock, and at this point it was getting embarrassing. Her strength was something that she always forgot she had, luckily the only thing that got crushed so far was an alarm clock. Shaking off the blunder, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

She wasn't paying attention when she was walking and bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." she looked up to see who she bumped into.

The conversation would've been normal if Jackie wasn't...exposed. She was in the middle of tying a towel around herself when Heather bumped into her, allowing the younger girl to catch a glimpse of the other's exposed body. The two turned red in slight embarrassment.

"Uh hi..." Jackie said back as she finished tying her towel.

"Hi..." Heather said back. "Taking a shower?"

"Y-yeah, it been a while since I've took one. Showers back at home were more open...co-ed if you get what I mean."

"Oh...OH!" her eyes widened as she a clearer picture popped into her mind.

"Don't worry, the men know to keep it holstered. Since every woman knows how to kick ass, I doubt they want to piss them off."

"Ok..."

"Ah, I'm going now, to change into something that isn't just a towel." she scooted past Heather and went off in the other direction.

The said girl went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. _"Holy crap. She's fucking hot as hell. I wonder...no..NO! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Nopenopenopenopenope!"_

After doing her business in the bathroom, Heather went back into her room and changed into an orange shirt, tan vest, and black pants. She tied her hair into its usual ponytail and put on her visor. Before she walked out, she took a look at her reflection on a mirror beside her bedroom's door. "Hm, not bad..."

"Oi! Heather, you there?" Jackie said. "Oh there you are." the said girl was dressed in a camo-green jacket with a red tank top underneath, and black short pants. Her hair was done in a low ponytail, different from Heather's ponytail. "Dell's said breakfast is ready. So yeah."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Jackie looked over Heather, "Huh, you look nice in that. Orange really brings out your eyes." she said before leaving.

* * *

"Of course they gave me the hard task." CV said. "Why wouldn't they?"

The said robot was told by Ana to wake Arachne up so she could head out with him and Dell. It seemed easy from a glance, but the reality of it soon came crashing down on him.

Arachne was dozing peacefully on the couch, but nearby were two very large metal spiders dozing as well. Every time CV tried to get close a spider would start to make noise, causing him to back off.

"Spiders...of all the things in the world...it has to be spiders." he mumbled. "Why does she even need to sleep like that?"

"Sup robo-boy." Jackie said as she walked up next to him. "Not being a stalker are yah?"

A red explanation point popped up on his screen. "What! No!" he shouted back. "I'm just trying to wake her up."

"But why aren't you?"

"Cause of those things." he motioned over to the sleeping spiders.

"Really? Dude, those things are only harmful if you pose a threat to them or to Ari. Just go and tap her head or something, that's what I do when I need her to wake up."

"Then you do it then."

Jackie sighed before walking over to the sleeping girl and started tapping her head. "Hey, Ari wake up. It's morning already."

She started to stir before moaning, "Nooooo, go away..."

"C'mon, you hardly sleep anyways."

"I knooooowww." she said into the couch cushion. "God, how I forgot how good sleep is."

"Well, that's what happens when you pull multiple all-nighters." Jackie replied. "You know you don't have to do that."

Arachne pulled her face up and slipped on her glasses. "I blame my robotic side for that." she said with a yawn. "How long has monitor head been standing there?"

"I have a name you know!"

"He's supposed to get you up, but your constructs kinda scared him."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. For being robots, they really like to cuddle sometimes." she got up and nudged one out of her way. "Ok you two get up. Nap time's over."

The two robots stirred before saying something back to Arachne in spider tongue.

"Whatever, just don't attract too much attention." she said to them before they scurried off.

"Where are they going?" the robot asked.

"None of your business." she responded.

* * *

"Let's go over my ID again." Jackie said. "Who am I?"

"Jackie Williams. Niece of my dad, and my cousin."

"And my cover story?"

"You came from Houston to live with us after both of your parents got shipped off abroad."

"Good. As long as no one looks too much into it, everything should be fine." she said. "Hey...where's your accent?"

"I don't speak in my Southern accent when I go to school. No one can understand me cause it's really thick."

"Hm, I see."

The two were currently walking to the high school. The school was quite the distance from Heather's house, but it was still within a reasonable walking distance.

"I hate high school." Jackie said as she adjusted her backpack. "I don't mind the tests or school work. It's mainly the suck-ups, drama bitches, jocks, etc. that make it hell."

"Tell me about it." she mumbled.

"Have any friends?"

"More like friend, her name's Revi Fulton. She's kinda like Arachne, but not as...ah..."

"Headstrong?"

"Yeah, that... she's introverted, like me. But other than that I really don't have anyone else."

"Hm...so have any special?"

"What?"

"You know, BFs...?"

"No, I doubt anyone would go out with fatass like me. I think they would rather go out with a someone with a body like yours."

"Oh really? You should have guys swooning all over you. I mean, look at you." she said. "Large chest, an ample behind, body hugging clothes...add in your shyness and your sunny disposition and I see a guy magnet."

As Jackie said this Heather started to blush again. "Yeah but like I said, I think they rather prefer a skinny girl with stuff like that."

"Good luck with that, those twigs, biologically, don't have this," she poked one of Heather's breasts. "Or this." she nudged Heather's rear with hers. "Their bodies aren't built for such "assets", more often than not they're usually fake."

"What about yours?"

"My what?"

"You know..." she made a cupping motion.

"Oh, MY girls. Yup, they're real." Jackie replied. "Why'd think they're not real?"

"Cause you don't look...heavy."

"I look lighter than what most people think I am. Wanna guess?"

Heather thought for a bit, "130?"

"Try adding twenty to that."

"Wait, you're 150?"

"Yup."

"T-that's like my weight, well a little heavier, but...HOW?"

The brown haired girl shrugged. "I dunno, I think it has to do with muscle being heavier than fat or something. Not saying I'm more muscular than you, for as all I know you could have same amount of muscle as me, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..." Heather said. "I do."

Jackie sighed before wrapping her arm around Heather. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Just saying girls like you should have a better chance at getting someone than any one else, ok?"

"I know."

"C'mon, school just up ahead. Wanna race?"

"Um, I'm not really a runner-"

"Come on, step out of your comfort zone once in a while." she said before giving a playful slap on Heather's rear and taking off.

Heather 'eeped' before breaking into a grin and racing after her.

* * *

"Hey Dell? Who's that young'un you have with yah?" a worker asked.

"Ah old friend of mine, Keith. She's gonna help out around here." the Texan replied.

"She knows cars?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that'll help, I think we're backed up on repairs and stuff. See yah!" the said man left to the garage.

"Backed up?" Arachne asked.

"Well, were one of the few repair shops left in Teufort that actually do a decent repair and maintenance. So we're kinda busy most of the time." Dell said. "The guy you just was Keith, and I have two other guys that help out. CV mans the reception desk, if you're wondering."

"So you're backed up because you don't enough workers correct?"

"Yeah...you can say that."

"Welp, guess it's time for me to do what I do the best." she said as she tied her flannel around waist.

* * *

"Hi! You must be Revi, right?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. And you..?"

"Rev, this is my cousin Jackie, she lives with us now." Heather replied.

"Ah cousins! How wonderful." Revi said. "So how do you like Teufort so far?"

"It's fine, I guess. Not really different from back home."

"I see, so-"

"Well, well, who is this talking to Four Eyes and Miss Chubby here?"

The three turned to girl that interrupted Revi. She was around Heather's height, had long, flowing black hair, and brown eyes. She was slim and looked a bit athletic. She wore a yellow jacket and a black and white striped shirt with black pants and sneakers.

"None of your business, Julie." Heather said with obvious disgust. "Why don't you go hang out with your kind?"

"Why should I? Besides, it's not everyday I see someone talking with you two for more than a minute."

Jackie could easily tell that these two did not get along well. She would've just let it go on until it fizzled out, but decided to speak up once she saw Heather's eyes flash red.

"Name's Jackie. I'm Heather's cousin." she said.

"Cousin? Guess that makes sense, considering only one side of the family has the beauty gene."

"Oh you mothe-!" Jackie quickly wrapped herself around Heather to prevent her from tearing apart the other girl. Revi did her best to help restrain the larger girl.

"Ok, I think we should be going. Gotta get my schedule. Bye!" she said as she dragged Heather away.

When the three were a safe distance away, Jackie released her from her hold.

"I guess that's your rival/nemesis?" she asked.

Heather didn't respond immediately since she was venting her frustration on a nearby locker, denting it in the process.

"Yeah...she kinda is." Revi responded instead. "Julie is considered the most popular girl in the tenth grade as well as the most beautiful, but when Heather showed up Julie believed that Heather "threatened" her status, so she kinda acts as a thorn and tries to knock Heather down to size."

"That's so dick."

"I know, and Heather didn't even wanted to be considered popular in the first place. I doubt she even cares about that stuff."

"Hm, I'll try talk to her. Why don't you head on or something?"

"Please do, I worry about her sometimes." she said before walking off into the sea of students.

Jackie turned back to Heather. The girl was still breathing heavily and looked like she could murder anyone at an second. She walked over and carefully put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" she asked. "You done with your little temper tantrum?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a "yes". C'mon, we have to get to class." she started to walk off when a hand came on her shoulder.

"Jackie, why?"

She turned around to face Heather. "Why?"

"Why...why did I have to end up like this? I was fine before all this, but why?"

"Heather, there's an obvious reason for that-"

"I know there is, but WHY? If I was normal-if I didn't have this," she motioned to her chest. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with shit like Julie!"

"Look, stuff happens cause it does. You just have to go with it." she responded. "Shit happens and if it does you have to go with it."

Heather was about to respond when Jackie snapped her fingers. When she spoke, no words came out. It took a few seconds before she realized she couldn't talk.

"Heather, as much as I understand your situation, you have to stop acting like a little bitch and stop whining about it. Right now, a part of me is pretty sympathetic for you, but the other wants to smack the utter crap out of you because of your fucking attitude." her eyes flashed green as she said the last part. "Just forget about Julie and everything else will be fine, ok?"

Heather nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." she snapped her fingers and undid what she did. _"I think I should have a little "conversation" with this Julie person, cause with this much tension between those two, hooo boy...also she seems a bit...off as well. Hm, nah, must be me."_

She shook her head to clear her mind. "Let's go, I still gotta get my schedule." she said.

* * *

It was lunchtime at the school. Majority of the students were in the cafeteria eating lunch or playing outside in the courtyard. A few lingered inside in the hallways, but other than that it was relatively quiet and empty.

Julie walked down the empty hallway, having excused herself from her group of friends, to the girl's restroom. She entered the restroom and produced a small mirror from her pocket.

"This is such a drag..." she said as she looked over herself in her pocket mirror. She looked if anyone else was with her before pressing a small button on it. A small antenna extended from the back of the mirror and the mirror turned from showing her reflection to a screen.

She looked around again before she spoke, "This is Agent J reporting in."

"Copy that Agent J. Anything to report?"

"Yes, it seems that the extraction of the subjects maybe be harder than expected."

"Why so?"

"Apparently our secondary target has a friend with her now. A powerful friend." she responded. "Her aura is strong, I think it may even surpass the Queen's power."

"Interesting...just keep her and the princess under surveillance. I'll report this to Her Majesty, she'll be pleased."

"I knew something was up with you."

Julie froze. She whipped around to find HER. Heather's so-called "cousin", Jackie.

The girl was standing near the entrance to the bathroom, arms crossed under her impressive chest, with a look that could kill.

"Agent J, what's happening?"

"Agent? You're pretty young to be working for a secret agency are you now?" Jackie said.

"Nothing special." she said before closing the mirror.

Jackie narrowed her eyes. "You better start talking Julie, if that's even your real name."

"Make me." she said. Suddenly she dashed towards Jackie and swung her leg at her head. As she dashed towards her, Jackie noticed a blade extending from the back of her shoe.

Jackie sidestepped the kick and it missed her. The blade scraped against the wall, leaving a large mark in it. She juked left and right, easily dodging the blade before finding an opening. She grabbed the girl by her face and slammed it into other wall across the bathroom before planting a kick right in her abdomen.

"Now are you going to talk?" Jackie asked.

Instead the girl swept her from under, taking Jackie to the ground. Julie got to her feet and produced a dagger before bringing it down. The other girl quickly reacted by rolling backwards causing the dagger to impale the tile floor. She yanked the dagger out and produced another one.

The Wanderer got to her feet and summoned her own knife. She lunged towards Julie and swung.

Blades collided as the two fought to gain the upper hand.

"You're holding back aren't you?" Julie asked. "Why?"

"I need you alive. Besides going all-out would attract too much attention." Jackie replied.

"I see..."

The two rushed each other again, but this time Julie's knife started to glow a bright red. She dodged Jackie's wide slash, leaving the latter open to attack, and sliced her right arm right off.

"Ah, shit!" Jackie watched as her knife-wielding arm fell to the ground. _"Dammit! I got cocky."_ she gripped the stump where her arm used to be to slow the bleeding as blood dripped to the ground. _"Overextended, rookie mistake."_

"Not as powerful as I thought you were. I may have overestimated your potential."

Jackie took a few steps back. _"I need to distance myself from this girl."_ she thought. _"Dug quite a hole, didn't I?"_ She quickly ran through potential ideas through her mind before one stood out from the rest. _"I guess it's this, it's better than bringing out HER. I just hope I can control it."_

"Any last words?" she said as the blades glowed red once more.

The injured girl grinned. "Lights out."

Jackie summoned a knife and tossed it at one of the lights. It exploded in a shower of sparks.

"You missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you in the first place."

"What...?" suddenly she felt something wrap around her right leg. Before she could look to see what it was, she found herself slammed against the floor. She was slammed over and over again.

After a minute or so it stopped. She lied on the ground, bruised, bleeding, and barely conscious.

"Heh, that never gets old." she looked up to find Jackie standing over her, still gripping her injury. Her eyes were colored black instead of their normal green. "Never saw that coming did yah?"

"What...was that...?"

"Oh just a little shadow tendril, nothing special." she said just as an arm length, black colored tentacle shot out of her stump. It flailed a bit before turning into an arm. "Much better."

"You're a shadow elemental aren't you?"

"You can say that, but I'm much more than an elemental." she took off her jacket that was missing a sleeve and tossed it in the air. It disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing fully repaired. "Now talk."

"And if I don't...?"

"Well, let's just say I want to find out what other things I can do with these tentacle-like things to people." Jackie replied. "After all, I've never really experimented before." A black tentacle appeared next to Jackie and shot towards Julie. It quickly wrapped her up in its grip.

"Actually...we should talk where the walls don't have ears." a blue colored portal opened on the floor in front Jackie. "Have a nice trip." she said as the tentacle dropped Julie in the portal, closing behind her.

Jackie smirked as her eyes turned back green. "This should be interesting." she said as anything incriminating vanished around her. She put back on her jacket and left the restroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, another done. We have four more mercs that need to be introduced: Demo, Heavy, Medic and Spy. Maybe would write two merc stories in a row before we get back to the main plot, but whatever.**

 **Next chapter: Ethanol, Explosions, and an Eye**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	8. Chapter 8: Sisters

**A/N: Ok I said I was going to do a filler chapter, but I've decided to advance the plot some more. So here.**

* * *

 **Outside of Teufort...**

Two young women were standing from a cliff edge looking at Teufort. The first woman wore a sleeveless white dress shirt and a loose purple tie with black jeans and tall sliver boots. She had black hair that was tied up in a bun and had purple eyes. The second woman instead wore a a gold and red colored sports bra with khaki colored shorts and brown boots. Her hair was also black but was in a bob cut/ponytail style and a fringe covered her eyes.

"What a cute little village!" the latter said.

"Nah, it's a town. It's too big to be a village." the former replied.

"Whatever, it's the same thing."

"It's not."

"And how'd you know?"

"I know, trust me on this."

The second woman rolled her eyes. "Village, town, whatever it's called. It almost looks like our place!"

"True, but it's smaller. And less sand."

"C'mon, let's check up on our lil' sis. It's been a while since we last saw her." she said with a grin.

* * *

The day went on as normal for Jackie and Heather, though there was one difference that went noticed.

"Hey Jackie?" Heather whispered.

"What is it?" Jackie whispered back. The two were in the library doing their homework and had to keep quiet.

"Where's Julie?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated her guts? Why would you want to know where she is?"

"Cause everyone's talking about it. It's like she disappeared or something."

"Oh really? Fuck her, serves her right." she went back doing her Algebra homework. "One less prissy bitch the world has to deal with."

Heather couldn't tell at the moment, but she had an inkling that Jackie had something to do with Julie's disappearance. As she could sense an aura of hostility emitting from her.

The bell rung, signaling the end of school. The two packed up their stuff and headed towards the throng of students exiting through the double doors.

"We should look for Revi." Heather said. "I want to make up for yesterday. She wanted to hang out with me, but you know..."

"Ah, I see. You know she does remind me of-" Jackie stopped mid-sentence. "You know, just go on by yourself. I gotta do something quick, ok?"

"Uh, ok...her house is on Hollow St! The yellow one!" she said as Jackie hurried off.

"Hollow St! Yellow one, got it!" Jackie said as she disappeared.

* * *

 **(Jackie's POV)**

As much as I wanted to go with Heather and her friend, I felt something was...off. I decided to go investigate the matter.

Little did I know that I would run straight into it.

Literally.

I rounded a corner and ran into someone.

"Ooof!"

I run into people way too often these days.

"Sorry about thaaaa-oh my god." my eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"Hi Jackster! Long time no see!"

"Red? W-w-what are you doing here?" I sputtered. "And what the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" she said as she blinked.

I facepalmed. She was wearing barely any clothes at all.

"You're wearing a sports bra and very short shorts. Do you know how exposed you look?"

"But this what Wren wears!" she pouted.

"She wears long pants, and a jacket to cover that at least." I responded. "Could you at least change into something more appropriate?"

"Fine." she snapped her fingers and the bra turned into a red and gold colored tank top. "But I'm keeping the pants."

"Told you so." I soon spotted someone else who I knew.

"Trinity?"

"Yup, it's me." she said. At least she wore something not as revealing as what Red had, though her shirt could be buttoned up a bit more. "You don't seem happy to see us, why?"

"I'm not. Just surprised to find you two here." she wrapped Trinity in a hug. "Nice to see you two."

"You too sis."

 **(3rd POV)**

The three sisters sat outside a nearby cafe discussing any events that they had missed during their absence.

"Anyways, that's how I killed the number two assassin in the multiverse, again." Trinity said with a huff. "I swear people will do anything to be the best these days."

"You do realize how redundant that sounds right?" Jackie said.

"I know, though it does shake things up a bit. I always like a surprise every now and then."

Red looked over Jackie before saying, "So? You found a special someone yet?"

Jackie looked up before returning her gaze to her frappuccino. "No." she said as she flicked her straw of her drink around. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, no reason. I just figured that you grabbed a lucky person with a body that you have." Red smiled. "You grew, didn't you?"

Jackie blushed and covered her chest with her arms. "No..."

"Of course you did! The last time I saw you, you where a bit shorter, not as muscular, and not as big che-"

"She gets it Ruth." Trinity said, obviously noticing Jackie's discomfort. "No need to further embarrass our lil sis just because she's maturing, jealous cause she's bigger than you?"

Red paled. "N-no I'm not!" she said as vein popped up on her head. "And don't call me Ruth, it's Red!"

"Whatever...Ruth." Trinity said with a grin.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"So what brings you here, Jackie?" Trinity said, ignoring Red's tantrum. "Vacation, exploring perhaps?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here rather than your workplace, you know, the Allies?"

"Oh...yeah about that...I don't want to talk about them..."

"What happened? Something bad?"

"Look T, I don't want to-"

"Spill it. NOW."

Jackie looked up and found both of her older sisters glaring at her. Red with more of a concerned look while Trinity had her usual stoic look. She sighed, she knew that her sisters were going to find out anyways, no use in keeping secrets from them.

Typical overprotective older siblings.

"The Allies...we lost badly..." she started. "Everything we worked to build it up...gone."

"You guys lost before haven't you? Don't you usually bounce back after suffering a lost?" Red asked.

"No, this is different...we lost _BADLY_." she responded. "I don't know the exact details...but everyone's scattered or dead..."

"Oh my..." Red gasped.

"Right now I'm just staying here until more personal come, if they come, that is."

"So you don't know the status of anyone?" Trinity asked.

"Well, I have Arachne for one, but for anyone else no."

"Not even Willis?"

She shook her head. "I'm least concerned about him right now. He probably could take care of himself, cause you know. I'm mostly worried about my other friends. Since they're not as...durable as we are."

"Count us in." Trinity said as she closed her eyes.

"What?"

"You need our help."

"Wait, what! No!" Jackie said. "I don't need help with this."

"Jackie, you need some help." Red said. "This is way worse than the previous times you've lost, and you need some outside help this time around."

"Exactly." Trinity said as she opened her eyes again. "I know you want to solve this problem by yourself, but this is way out of your league to accomplish on your own. If Willis was in this situation, I can understand why if he wants to do it alone, but he's not here, you are."

"But you guys have other stuff to deal with." Jackie said. "I don't want you to get yourselves involved with this."

"Look, someone or something tired to kill you. I am not going to let that slide."

"Me too." Red said. "No one gets off the hook that easy."

"Fine, you can help." Jackie said, not wanting to further prolong the inevitable. She knew the older sisters were extremely stubborn, it also doesn't help if it runs in the family.

"Yay!"

"Now, would you bring us up to speed?"

 **Meanwhile**

"So, when did your cousin move in with you?" Revi asked.

"About a couple days ago." Heather responded.

The two girls were in Revi's room playing on a video game console. Revi sat on her bed while Heather sat on the floor.

"I win!" Revi said as her character Heather's character.

"Dammit! I thought I had you." she dropped her controller. "You had no health left."

"Can't beat the Queen!" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Heather looked at a clock, "Five-thirty. I gotta go." she got up and grabbed her bag.

"See yah, partner." Revi said with a smirk.

Heather smiled back as she left the room. She made her way out of Revi's house, also saying goodbye to her mother as she left. When the exited the house, she noticed something.

 _"I wonder where Jackie is? She never came at all."_

She turned right and started to walk. _"Well, I hope where ever she went is important..."_

"Heather!"

"Jackie?" Heather turned to find the said girl hurrying up to her, along with two other girls she didn't recognize. "Where were you? Revi and I was expecting you to come!" she said before pointing the the two newcomers. "And who are they?"

"Sorry, but I had some family drop in." she motioned to the two girls. "Heather, these are my two older adopted sisters. Trinity and Red." she said pointing to the respective sister.

Trinity gave a wave and a smile, but Red on the other hand...

"Omigod, you are soooo adorable!" Heather was quickly swept off her feet and was being swung around by the said woman. "You almost look like me, except a bit softer!"

"Um, Red? I think you're hugging her too hard."

"What makes you say...oh." Red looked down and saw Heather was starting to turn blue and trying to escape her hold. She let go so Heather could breathe.

"God, what is with people having death grips?" she said as her breathing returned to normal. "And I thought my mom only had hugs like that."

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes." Red rubbed the back of her head with a chuckle.

"So, your sisters huh?" Heather said to Jackie.

"Adopted sisters..." Jackie corrected. She looked down so her bangs covered her eyes when she said this.

"Do they work with you or something?"

"No, we work elsewhere." Trinity said. "I'm a professional assassin."

"And I work as an enforcer!" Red said.

"Oh..." she turned to Jackie. "Is it normal for you guys to take up shady jobs?"

She shrugged. "Well, we are good at fighting...might as well put that to use right?" she replied. "Even the Allies are considered "shady" since of our military power and connections."

"Ah..."

Jackie noticed Heather's discomfort. "We're not inherently bad. Just because we take up these jobs doesn't mean we're bad people...well for me at least. I can't say the same for my sisters."

"Noted."

* * *

"I dunno about you guys but I have a feeling we are going to need much more room soon." Arachne said as she twirled some pasta with her fork.

"You got that right." CV said. The robot was off to the side watching lazily as the other ate.

After introducing the two new members to the rest of the family, it became apparent that the small house was getting a bit too crowded for the amount of people living inside it.

"We can stay elsewhere, if you want." Trinity said. "Nice spaghetti by the way Miss Ana."

"Oh it's nothing." she said. "And please, just call me Ana, I don't like formalities."

"Nah, ah'll figure something out." Dell said. "Maybe expand the house out or something."

"But that will cost money...something we barely have." Ana said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that." Arachne said. "Money is irrelevant when you have three being that came simply wave their hand to make whatever you need appear."

"You know that's hard to do right?" Red said. "Well for us that is...Jackie can pull whatever she wants out of nowhere. Dunno how she does it."

"Do what?" the said girl looked up from her pasta.

"Nothing." Red said as she continued. "Anyways, creating stuff out of nothing is extremely hard on us when compared to other things we do like teleportation and regeneration."

"Hm, well that's interesting." Arachne said. "I always thought you could do stuff like that just like _that_." she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Yeeeeaaaah no. It's not. We may be powerful but were not gods."

 **Later...**

"So sis, pretty interesting companions you have don't yah?" Red said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jackie replied. The two were sitting on top of the roof, looking at the stars above. There wasn't much light pollution where they were so the stars were easily visible. "Though I wish we'd met under different circumstances..."

"Meh, it could've been worse." Red said back. "One other thing...have you been keeping tabs on, you know, _HER_?"

Jackie tensed up and widened her eyes before turning to Red. "What?"

"You know, the _other_ you?"

"Uhhhhhhh, yeah...we're more like "acquaintances" right now."

"Huh, good..."

After a brief silence Jackie got up and started to walk away.

"Where you're going?"

"Ah, I gotta do something, it's for...school. Yeah, school." she said.

"Whatever, later." Red turned back to watch the sky.

As soon as she was out of an earshot, Jackie silently opened a rift and hopped in. She landed on a tree branch as the rift closed behind her.

She was now in a heavily dense forest, even with the sun high up in the sky, it was pretty dark under all the leaves and branches.

"Now where did she run off to?" she asked herself before jumping off the branch and landing on the ground below. She then took off running into the dark maze of trees and foliage.

* * *

"Ok, good. Now this time, try to coat your entire arm in fire." Ana said.

Heather nodded as she lit her hand on fire, she then allowed the flames to slowly creep up her arm until it hit her shoulder.

"Jackie wasn't lying, she is good." Trinity said.

"Well, what do you expect from the daughter of a pyromaniac?" Arachne responded.

Trinity hummed in agreement. The two were watching the mother and daughter practice their pyrokinesis in the back of the house.

"I have a feeling that Heather has something more to her than what it seems." the Wanderer said.

"That's what Jackie said, after all she does have the possibility of having two elemental powers to her."

"Hm, yes, fire and metal. Very peculiar." she watched the girl conjure up a small fire ball and throw it at a stack of cans, knocking it over. "I wonder how we can make sure of that though?"

"I think she only has the passive ability metal elementals possess, which is nigh-invulnerable skin and bones. Mainly because the fire elemental part of her is pretty big."

"I don't think she or her parents would allow us to test that out at all. Especially the mom." Trinity said. "And I have a feeling she does not like it when someone messes with her daughter."

* * *

Finding Julie wasn't hard for Jackie, she'd thrown the girl into her own pocket dimension, where she had full control over. It only took a couple of minutes for her to find the girl/assassin? wandering the forest. She looked completely fine however, unlike when Jackie first threw her in, which seemed strange.

Even though Jackie had full control over the environment and the dimension itself, she took no chances and slammed the girl's head into a nearby tree.

"I hope you spent the time you spent here well, cause I want an explanation NOW." Jackie said as the girl sat on the ground, dazed.

"Fuck off." Julie spat back, only to get kicked in the head.

"Look here, I'm not the one that is usually violent, but if it threatens the welfare of a friend to hell with that!" Jackie picked her up by the throat. "So why don't you make it easier for yourself and talk."

In response, Julie spat a mouthful of blood in Jackie's face.

Jackie internally sighed before using her free hand to wipe her face. "Wrong move bitch." she tossed her into the air. "BUSTER!"

A large rift opened and a large mechanical hand emerged, it slapped the girl out of the air and towards the ground. The impact left a sizable crater that would have killed any normal human.

Jackie walked over to the crater and found Julie still alive. She saw that she was still conscious, but badly wounded. She also had a reddish aura emitting from her and small flames leapt from her wounds. However, the wounds were slowly closing up.

 _"Fire elemental..."_ she thought. _"She that's how she isn't dead yet."_

She looked up to find the metal hand now held a large wooden hammer, poised and ready to swing down.

"Take five Buster, I'll call if I need you."

The hand retracted back into the rift and closed the rift behind it.

Julie tried to get to her feet, but found herself unable to. It was like gravity was pushing down on her, preventing her from getting up.

"If I were you, I would start talking. As much as I like beating the utter crap out of you, I'm getting tired of your stubbornness and so is the writer."

There was a brief pause and the tension was extremely thick.

"Fine. I'll talk, Wanderer." she said with a defeated sigh.

Jackie waved her hand and Julie was able to get to her feet. Jackie teleported her next to her and pointed a knife to her throat. "Who are you and what do you want with Heather and her mother?"

"That's classi-GAK!"

A tendril speared itself through Julie's stomach. She almost doubled over in pain.

"As long as we are here, you will not die, but you will feel the pain. And pain is much worse than death." Jackie said coldly as her eyes turned pitch black. "Now answer the question."

"I can't-GAH!" another tendril pierced her.

"Stubborn..."

"Please!" she was stabbed again.

"...defiant..."

"Jackie!" another pierced her leg.

"...arrogant..."

"Don't do this!" one went through her left shoulder blade

"...prick..." three more tendrils materialized and rocketed towards Julie.

"Ana is the long lost daughter of our queen!" she shouted.

The tendrils stopped short of her.

"What...?" Jackie said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Queen Alana of Flarient, the mother of Princess Penelope, and step mother of Princess Evelyn." she said in between breaths. "I am Julie Amber, personal servant of the Queen herself."

* * *

 **A/N: So Pyro is royalty. How...interesting. Welp, better work on the next chapters since school is 99% done for me.**

 **Trinity Lythan "Death Incarnate"**  
 **Age: Unknown (looks 17)**  
 **Height: 5' 10''**  
 **Weight: 153 lbs**  
 **Bio: The second oldest of the Lythan siblings, Trinity works as a deadly assassin in the multiverse. She is known for her flawless performance and creative executions, and is considered one of the best assassins in the multiverse. She is deadly accurate with her heavy caliber sniper rifle and kunais. Her purple cloak is unique as it can blend into the surrounds. She's extremely stoic, and cares for her other siblings, especially Jackie.**

 **Ruth "Red" Lythan "The Enforcer"**  
 **Age: Unknown (looks 17)**  
 **Height: 5' 9''**  
 **Weight: 142 lbs**  
 **Bio: The third oldest of the Lythan siblings, Red works as the Wanderer's primary enforcer. If there is a disturbance that threatens the Wanderers, Red is usually the first there to deal with it. Her war hammer clears the path to victory, while her dual berettas takes care of anyone else still standing. She's very bubbly, despite her line of work, but it hides her true colors that have murderous intent.**

 **Buster "The Animatronic"**  
 **Age: Unknown**  
 **Height: Unknown**  
 **Weight: Unknown**  
 **Bio: Very little is known about this very large robot. What IS known is that "he" follows Jackie's orders, likes smashing thing with a wooden hammer, blowing things up with a laser gun, it has multiple hands, and can create rifts so it can assist Jackie. No one has seen this animatronic in his entirely before, even Jackie hadn't seen what he looks like.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	9. Chapter 9: A Scot and a Fox

**A/N: Look who's back...back again...**

* * *

"Tavish! Get up off your arse and get to work!"

"For god's sake Ma! Tis Saturday! I don't have work today!"

"I don't care! Your father held over twenty jobs and didn't take a day off!"

Tavish slowly tuned his mother out before taking a swig out of his bottle of scrumpy. Even when the black Scottish cyclops was working back at RED his mother still hounded him about not working enough, even though he was being paid hundreds and thousands of dollars.

Eventually his mother walked away, but not before whacking him in the head with her walking stick. For a blind woman, she's not a bad shot.

"Ach Ma...!" Tavish shouted as he rubbed where he was hit.

As his mother walked off, Tavish returned watching the television program with his sword, Eyelander.

"Looks like someone has mommy issues." it said.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Booting up...restoring all systems to previous functions...**

 **50%...84%...100%**

 **All systems online...**

"Hooo boy, that hurts."

An orange-furred anthro fox placed a sliver colored hand on his face before sighing. "I could really use a drink now..."

The fox had silver colored arms and wore a gray tank top and camp green pants. He was also well toned with muscle.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself. "This place does not look like Merceii at all."

He looked around and found himself in the backstreets of some city, with some skyscrapers in the distance. His HUD in his eyes soon provided more information.

"New York...in that-oh THAT place, I see."

He got to his feet dusted himself off. "I guess I should find out if anyone else is here, and also make sure they didn't follow me."

The fox jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby house and started hopping from roof to roof.

* * *

"Dude, you really have to stand up to your mother for once. I mean, it's kinda pathetic." Eyelander said.

"I know, but she's me mother! She wants the best for me, that and I think she's...you know?" Ravished motioned with his finger.

The two-no, Tavish was walking down the sidewalk. They wanted to get away from that "old witch", as what Eyelander called Tavish's mother, and take a stroll through The City that Never Sleeps.

Tavish was wearing a gray undershirt with a red jacket and black pants and matching boots. He had Eyelander strapped to his back, and wore his signature bomber cap.

"I miss the old days Eyelander." Tavish said. "Action, adventure, scrumpy..."

"No witches."

"We had Merasmus."

"He doesn't-oh wait- never mind. He does look like a witch because of that dress he wears."

Tavish laughed. "I know! He should wear something else than that lady robe."

The two chuckled at what ridiculous attire the wizard wore. However, they didn't notice someone come up to them and point a gun in Tavish's face.

"Hey old man, give me everything." the mugger said. "Wallet, money, phone, everything."

"Eh, what?" Tavish asked. "You talking to me laddie?"

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to?"

Tavish looked at the mugger again before bursting in laughter.

"What the fuck? Stop laughing!"

"Hahahahahah! You think you're going to rob me with that wee little gun? Think again HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh really, now would a gun have a orange muzzle?" Tavish asked as he pointed to the orange safety guard.

The mugger looked at the gun, which was obviously a fake gun, and gulped.

"Now this is a real weapon lad." Tavish said as he pulled out Eyelander.

The man turned and ran away screaming.

"Ha, never heard a more beautiful sound in me life."

"Um, I don't think he ran away because of me." Eyelander said.

"Huh? Wha?"

It was only then Tavish found out someone was behind him. He didn't notice a large shadow looming behind him until Eyelander pointed it out.

"Oh this is not good."

 **Later...**

"So you're a robotic fox, eh?" Tavish slurred as he took another swig of his beer. "Totally not the weirdest thing I saw today."

"Partially yes. I'm more of a cyborg than a true robot." the fox replied.

The two somehow ended up in the local bar, mostly because the fox wanted a drink, both drinking low quality beer.

"Same thing, lad." Tavish said. "Ahhh, what's ye name again?"

"Karoi." the fox responded before picking up his beer.

"Karoi? Name's Tavish."

"You do realize you told me your name at least five times already."

"Ah did? Ach, I must be losing me marbles or something, eh?" he chuckled. "So how did yah get here?"

"I don't really know...one moment I was fighting to protect Allies' HQ on Merceii..."

Tavish spat out his drink all over Kario. "WHAT?!"

"Ah fuck dude! Really?"

"Allies! I remember them!"

"You do..?"

"Yah! I fought alongside them against some space police and another copycat army." Tavish said. "I remember those good old days...it's more lively than now."

"Wait...you fought alongside the Allies? Let me guess...you were part of the Teufort mercs?"

"Yah! The RED Demoman to be exact."

"I see, I remember the others saying you were quite proficient in your trade as well as swordsmanship, even though you're...drunk."

"Aye, but I think it helps. Numbs the pain slightly."

"True, I sometimes fight drunk too, though my aim get considerably worse though."

"Not a problem for me, heh." he said. "Say is there anyone else with yah?"

The fox turned to his own bottle and downed it before replying. "No."

"Thye couldn't come?"

"Well...to be honest...I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place."

This got Tavish's attention. "What now?"

"You know earlier I said that I was helping to defend our HQ?"

Tavish nodded.

"So I was fighting and all of a sudden, there was an explosion and I woke up in an alley just down the street."

"Kinda sounds like how I end up sometimes."

Karoi chuckled. "Me too, anyways, I dunno what happened and how I got here. I don't even know where everyone else is."

"Who attacked you guys? D.E.T? Feds?"

"I wish it was the D.E.T, hate their asses, but no, neither." he said. "It was some kind of army that likes medieval stuff. Like the soldiers were dressed up in knight armor and they had dragons, but they were equipped with modern tech like guns."

"And yah don't know who it was?"

The fox shook his head.

Just then a police officer came into the bar. He headed over to the pair. "Mr. DeGroot?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Something arose at your residence we need you to see."

"Why? What happened?"

* * *

The two arrived back at Tavish's house to find it totally engulfed in flames.

"WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL?!" Tavish shouted. "Why's me house on fire?!"

"We got a call about an explosion." the officer said. "When the first officer arrived, he found this."

"Holy shit, I hope no one else was in there."

"Me mother."

"Oh..."

 _"YES! The fucking witch is dead! Hallelujah!"_ Eyelander thought.

"Mrs. DeGroot's fine, sir. She's over there." he pointed to a nearby ambulance. "She's lucky for a blind woman. For I know she could've died."

 _"Crap..."_

"You know what caused it?" Tavish asked.

"As of now, no. The fire team should determine what happened-excuse me." and then the officer walked away to talk to other officers.

"Ok, now what? We're homeless and the hag is still alive." the sword said.

"Excuse you, that hag is still me mother." Tavish said.

"Whatever."

"Don't you have any friends around here you can crash with or anything?" Kaori asked.

"No...wait! I think I know someone but it's kinda far from here."

"How far?"

"About a state away, in Boston. I know a guy." he said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Well shit. This chapter is VERY short. If I disappointed someone, sorry mate, but look, it's not easy to constantly come up with original stuff without being repetitive, ok?**

 **On the brighter note, the story just hit 1k views! YAY!**

 **On a sour note, I just saw ANOTHER OC submission. Look guys, OC submissions ended back in 2016. That's like almost 6 months ago. I don't mind the late submissions, but, overall, it kinda screws with the story line, especially if the OC is heavily involved with the plot. So DON'T send anymore OCs! THIS IS FINAL!**

 **Kaori "The Cyborg" 'submitted by Shard Katazami'  
Age: 22  
Height: 6' 10''  
Weight: 382 lbs  
Bio: Part fox. Part robot. 100% total badass. Kaori is a former rouge dimension warrior, hopping from one dimension to another aiding those who needed help with his arsenal of explosive and energy weapons. His reputation often made him trade blows with the D.E.T for such interference. He currently resides with the Allies, acting as one of the key commanders. It's rumored that he and Joli Prowl have something going on between them, but it's pure speculation. **

**And that's all for now, 3 mercs have yet to be seen, but should we check back with the Teufort gang first?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	10. Chapter 10: Officer's Sorrow

**A/N: Aw hell, I'm kinda late on this chapter. Nuff talking, let's jump right on in.**

* * *

 **Location: Merceii**

"C'mon, let's move. I don't hear anything." Allied Officer Bates said as she peered down the empty hallway, her Magnum in hand.

"Got it. Ok Jason, lift him on three. One, two, THREE!"

A Gunner and a Rocket Trooper helped to lift an injured Commando off the ground. His leg was shot off by enemy fire, however his fellow soldiers were able to patch him up and stop the bleeding.

"No boogies spotted." a female Sharpshooter said as she looked away from her scope.

"Go."

The Rocket Trooper helped the Commando limp along while the Gunner grabbed his own gun and the Commando's one as well.

"You can still shoot right?" the Gunner asked as he handed the Commando his LMG with a mounted flamethrower.

"What do you think?" the Commando said as he grabbed his gun.

The five soldiers were one of the few Allied soldiers still alive after the initial massacre. After what seemed to be hours of hiding they finally got the courage to venture out of their hiding place.

Bates, dressed only in a white tank top, pants fatigues, boots, was asleep when the enemy attacked and was awoken by the sound of explosions and gunfire. Upon realizing what was happening, she quickly put her blond hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her eight-cylinder hand cannon as well as her handheld shield, before running to aid her comrades.

The Gunner was Hagar. A large, portly, and bearded man with a fondness for cigars and dogs. The man wasn't a simple Gunner with a bipod mounted laser machine gun, no, he was an Elite Gunner that wielded a lightweight minigun. Though not as accurate as their smaller cousins, it made up for its sheer firepower and rate of fire. He was covered in green bodyarmor that made him almost indestrucatable, however he's still just as nimble with it on.

Jason was the Elite Rocket Trooper. Instead of wielding a clunky LAW, he instead wields a rocket rifle. A rifle that shoots small, dart-like rockets that packs a punch. Along with the traditional Rocket Trooper gray fatigues, he also has a jet pack that allows him to rain down on targets from above. He doesn't talk a lot, but his actions do most of the talking.

The Sharpshooter was Gwen. A hot-tempered woman that's a natural crack shot. As a high-ranking Sharpshooter, she's noticed with black fatigues and hood which can change color depending on the environment around her. Her railgun sniper rifle can pierce all types of armor.

The five slowly made their way down the hallway, checking around for any signs of the enemy.

"The portal room is a couple of clicks from here." Bates said. "If we can make it there, we have a chance of getting off Merceii and into safer territory."

"Safer territory my ass." Hagar said. "Almost everywhere we go is some godforsaken hellhole."

"You only say that because you can't get a light," Gwen responded. "That's going to kill you faster than diabetes, fatty."

"At least I have curves, twig."

Gwen shoved her rifle into Hagar's face as she gritted her teeth. "I dare you to say that again."

"Guys! Really? This is not the time to compare body parts! Stop fooling around and let's go!" Bates said.

The two glared at each other before moving along.

The way to the portal room was not a pretty sight. Bodies of friends and foes littered the ground. Some still looked alive, others you could'nt tell who it was anymore. The higher ranked soldiers kept a straight face, they've seen the horrors before, to them the chilling effects were numbed.

"So does anyone know what the fuck these things are?" Gwen asked. She motioned to the downed knights. Some were average sized while others were simply enormous. No matter the size, it took way too long to take one down. Whatever their armor is made out of was enough to for the knight to take down a squadron of soldiers before going down. The knights carried similar weapons to the Allies, while the larger ones carried swords, axes, and other large melee weapons.

"Nope." Bates said. "Fuckers take twice as long to die."

"Bastards are fucking bullet sponges," the Commando said. "Some of our armor piercing rounds bounced off those tin cans."

"And don't forget about the dragons." Hagar said. "I've never seen that much flying reptiles in my life."

The five soon made it to the portal room. The doors to the room had been blown off.

"If we're lucky, a portal ring should be operational. If not, then let's hope a PDD is still in there." Bates said as she holstered her gun.

"What if none of those things are here?"

"We're fucked."

The portal room was a gigantic room filled with multiple large portal rings. Since the attack, some of the rings were destroyed or damaged. The room itself was filled with debris and bodies of the dead.

"Ok, let's fan out and check if any of these things are still working. Commando, guard the door."

The rest nodded and started to check if any of the portals still worked.

After searching for a good few minutes or so, the four couldn't find any working portals rings. However, Bates found something else.

"Hey! I found something!"

"Is it a working ring?" Gwen asked.

"No. It's a PDD." Bates replied as she showed the others.

"Great!"

"One problem. It's an old one."

"What does that mean?" Hagar asked.

"The newer versions can operate without the use of a rift, this old thing, needs one."

"Is there any close by?"

"Right now, I don't know," she turned it on and started scanning. "But I'll start looking."

"Uh, guys..." the Commando said.

"What is it?"

"D-d-dragon..."

The others turned and saw from outside a large maroon dragon stared at the five. It opened it's mouth and a column of red hot fire streaked towards the five.

"DUCK!"

The four were able to jump away from the blast, but the Commando was unable and was burnt to a crisp.

"FUCK OFF YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Gwen shot a round into the beast's eye. It recoiled in pain before flying off.

Hagar flung a desk to the doorway. "We gotta barricade the doorway! Something's telling me that dragon's coming back with much more than himself."

"Got it!"

While the others started piling stuff into the doorway, Bates feveriously started looking for a rift. "Where are you? Where are you? C'mon you piece of junk, find a goddamn rift."

"Bates! Boogies coming in hot!" Jason shouted as he fired his rifle down the hallway through the cracks in the walls.

"I know, I know! Don't rush me!"

"Light them up!" Hagar threw a frag grenade before opening fire.

"I found one!"

"Where does it lead?" Gwen asked.

"I-I don't know...but it looks familiar!"

"Oh great..."

"Just open it!" Hagar said.

Bates pressed a couple more buttons and a familiar blue rift opened in front of her. Before any of them could get through, the barricade was smashed opened by a large knight wielding a war hammer, knocking them all down.

"C'mon! We gotta go!" Hagar said as he got to his feet. He tried to grab the others but was blindsided by the said knight.

"Hagar!" Bates yelled.

"Bates!" Jason yelled. "Go through the portal! We'll catch up with you!"

"There's no time!"

"Don't worry about us, Blondie. I wanted a challenge anyways," Gwen said.

Bates tossed the PDD to Jason. But before she could do anything else, a blast knocked her into the rift and into darkness.

* * *

 **Location: Topeka, Kansas**

Jaz had been working alongside Jane for at least a day right now as Topeka High's Phy. Ed teachers. Though the class was still strict, it was significantly more lax than the previous class. The two worked as a team, with Jane teaching and Jaz scouting for troublemakers.

Back on Merceii, Jaz sometimes had been put on duty watching children as they play while the parents worked. She knew how to handle the troublemakers. Her method was simple, she would pull the troublemaker(s) aside and give them a stern talking to, and would occasionally flash her eyes red, just to Make sure they understood.

After that day, it was obvious no one would be disruptive in P.E anymore.

"Good work today Miss Jaz!" Jane said. "I am certain that from today, these kids will excel in becoming better American citizens!"

Jaz smiled. "Of course," she said. "Oh, and if you don't mind. I'm going to take a look around town."

"Affirmative! This town is the pride and joy of America!"

"Is it because it is your hometown?"

"Yes!"

Jaz chuckled. Truth be told, she kinda liked his enthusiasm. Even though it may be annoying sometimes, at least he was happy about it. After all, it did lighten the mood.

She exited the campus and walked around the city. It was much bigger than Teufort and much more busy.

Which made it more likely for a crime to happen.

"Empty your pockets and I won't cut you like butter," a lowlife mugger threatened as he pressed a knife to Jaz's neck. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jaz held back a smirk. There was no way that was going to happen because of three reasons. One: she had her shield, which would block the knife. Two: her skin is nigh impenetrable. Three: her healing factor would patch her up even before a drop of blood would hit th ground. But she decided to let it play out.

"Oh really? And what if I want the hard way?" She asked.

"Then I'll spill your blood."

"Try. I dare you."

The mugger sliced at her throat but as Jaz predicted, nothing happened.

"What the...?"

"My turn," she pulled back a fist and clocked the guy right in the face. He flew out of his shoes and landed a good distance away. "Hm, so that's what a love tap looks like."

She put her hands back into her jacket's pockets and continued to walk down the street. She hadn't taken a few steps before hearing a familiar sound. Looking to the left and onto the street, a blue colored portal opened and dropped an unconscious female on the ground.

"Aw crap..." Jaz looked and saw a horde of cars coming down the street towards the woman. She ran out and scooped her up before a large semi ran her over.

Upon saving her, Jaz was able to see who the female was much clearer.

"Bates?!"

* * *

Bates eventually woke up with a throbbing headache. A side effect from the explosion as well as from rift traveling. She put a hand to her head and shook off the headache.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

The Officer found herself on a couch in a slightly dirty, but still decent apartment. She assumed it was the living room since it had a small coffee table and tv in it as well as another chair. She saw a doorway that led to another room and that the living room connected to the kitchen.

"You're awake, thank goodness!" Bates turned her head slightly and saw Jaz standing in the doorway that led to another room. "I thought you were in a coma or something."

"I experienced worse," Bates said back. "Now where am I?"

"Topeka, Kansas, USA," the taller woman said. "Soldier's apartment to be more specific."

"Who?"

"Oh right, you're not really aquatinted with the guy yet."

Jaz quickly explained who Jane was and how he's a friend of theirs. She also told her what she was doing once she got there.

"Oh, the Incident. I remember that," Bates said with a sigh. "I assume you got blown here."

"Yup, and before you ask, I had no contact with anyone else other than you."

"Stranded? Well, that's nice," she flopped back down on the couch. "You know, you do look like your sister with those clothes."

"I know," Jaz said with a groan.

"You actually look pretty nice like that. You should take that jacket off now and then."

"Says the girl who doesn't have E-borderline F breasts." Jaz said with a roll of her eyes. "I keep zipped up for the obvious reasons."

"But don't...oh right, everyone else doesn't know you beat them up with ease, riiiiiiiight."

"That and it's kinda illegal to do that around here."

It was at this moment that Jane kicked open the door carrying a bag. "I have returned with some righteous American food! he said. "Who's up for some barbecue?"

 **(Kanas offers some great BBQ, btw. Not making this up, Travel Channel said so)**

 **Later...**

"So that's how you ended up here," Jaz said. Bates told the two how she ended up on Earth and the events leading up to it. "And the three allowed you to leave without them?"

"More or less, they could've came with me, but I was blasted into the rift and blacked out. I have no idea what happened to them after that."

"They made the ultimate sacrifice," Jane said. "The highest honor of saving another one of your fellow compatriots by having the enemy take yours instead. Duty and honor."

"Was it a worthy sacrifice?" Bates asked. "Three death to prevent one isn't a good trade."

"They had a duty to protect you. You are a higher ranking,"

"My rank doesn't matter! Those three are significantly better than me. I'm only an average shooter, and I'm not exactly a good tactician, either. I- I don't even know how I got this rank for pete's sake!"

Jaz blinked. "You don't remember?"

"Am I suppose to know?"

"Yes."

"Oh right...you had temporary amnesia, god why didn't I tell you this sooner?"

"I had WHAT?!"

"About five years ago, you got hit in the head during a battle. You got a serious head injury and amnesia. Eventually your memories came back, but only recent ones. Whenever you tried thinking of your past it would either hurt you or you couldn't remember a thing." Jaz explained. "I wanted to tell you so it may jog something, but I'd keep forgetting."

"So what was my past like?"

"You were one of the earlier test subjects in the experiment Joli and I were in."

"..."

"We knew each other even before the Allies got together, in fact, we were in the same company." Jaz said. "Joli and I both saw the effects of the earlier serums. It turned majority of the subjects into grotesque monsters that were put down immediately."

"What happened to me?"

"The serum had a...different effect on you."

"Like...?"

"Ah...it's kinda hard to explain without..." Jaz tapped her helmet. "How'd do I explain this?"

"What? What is it?"

"Instead of a monster, you turn into a different...person with a different personality," Jaz said. "Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, she's still has some of your personality. Just it's a bit more sadistic-like," she explained.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **About a day or so after Jaz and Joli's escape...**

"Ok, let's see what shit just went down," Joli said as she loaded a round into her grenade launcher. "We were just injected with an experimental serum that turned us into Amazons and we just turned into fugitives running from our own country." The younger twin was wearing a green tank top, camo pants, and black boots with a green army cap.

"That's pretty much it..." Jaz said as she adjusted the rocket launcher that was on her back. She was wearing a similar outfit, but had an green army helmet.

"Now what? You're the one that makes the choice."

"Right now, I'd think we should find some shelter. It's cold, rainy, and dark," she said. "Morning we'll try find a town or something."

"Gotcha,"

As soon as the two were about to head off, they heard some rustling coming from behind them. Joli readied her grenade launcher while Jaz put up her fists. However, who came out was someone didn't expect.

"Bates?!" The two shouted.

"Eep! Don't shoot!" The smaller woman said. She was dressed in a green shirt and black shorts and was barefoot.

"Bates, what the hell are you doing here?" Joli said. "We're on the run, you can't be with us!"

"Sorry, Sargent but I didn't want to stay back there and be some kind of experiment to them," she said. "And truth be told, I feel safer with you two."

Joli looked towards Jaz for advice. "As long as she can pull her weight I'm fine with it." The older twin said.

"Fine, you can come and..." Joli was suddenly went silent when she saw beams of lights in the distance. "Bates, you made sure no one was following you right?"

"Yeah why-"

A shot rang out and missed Joli by mere inches.

"Fuck!" Joli picked up Bates and slung her over her shoulder. "Jaz we gotta run!"

"Hey! I can walk!" Bates complained.

"You're too slow, cardio isn't you."

The two ran further into the forest. Over logs, rocks, and other obstacles, if they couldn't find a path, they simply created one. Literally, what's the use of having super strength and being near indestructible and not putting it to good use?

"We got a coper over us!" Joli yelled as she blasted through a tree.

"Got it!" Jaz fired off a rocket and brought the attack helicopter down. It exploded somewhere behind them, possibly taking out the soldiers behind them.

Bates was able to look what was going on in front of her instead of what was going on behind her, but what she saw caused her to gasp.

"Joli! Mechs!" She said.

"What?!"

In front of the group were two large mechs. The biped-machines easily passed eight feet and sported two chain guns on both sides.

"This is not good." Jaz said. The three saw how destructive these mechs are. They're fast, heavily armored and packing heat. The machine guns they sported can easily tear through most armor and it also had two missle launchers that decimated anyone foolish to stand up to it.

One of the mechs fired a missle at the three, knocking everyone to the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Joli asked as she got to her knees.

"I'm good." Jaz said.

"Bates, what about you?"

No response.

"Bates?"

"She's over here!" Jaz said as she hurried to the woman's side. "Blast must've knocked her out."

"Dammit!"

 **'BOOM!'**

Another explosion rocked the ground.

"You watch her. I'm going to deal with the mechs." Joli said as she got to her feet.

"No, I'm going with you. You can't handle those things by yourself."

"But someone needs to watch her."

While the twin argued, no one noticed that Bates was slowly waking. But something was different about her. Her irises were now colored red instead of their usual brown color and her skin now had a reddish tone to it.

"You're the one that received field first aid, not me so...hey, where did she go?" Joli said.

"Wait, what?!"

The two looked around trying to find their missing friend.

"Don't tell me someone snatched her."

"I doubt that, I would've sensed someone sneaking up on us."

The two were suddenly alerted when they heard the sound of metal being crushed followed by the dying scream of someone.

"You know, I think I have an idea where she may be." Joli said.

The twins rushed over and found the missing woman trashing the two mechs. The first one was on the ground and on it's back, it's front hatch torn off and the driver brutally beaten to death. Bates was currently fighting the second one, using the hatch of the first one as shield. She brought the piece of metal over her head and hurled it towards the second mech.

The mech was impaired by the piece of metal and tumbled forward and promptly exploding.

Bates slowly walked over to the stunned twins.

"I guess the serum worked after all didn't it?"

* * *

"Awwww noooooo!" Bates wailed. "I could've saved them instead of running away! WWWWWWHHHHHHHY!?"

"Bates, you didn't know. Don't be so hard on yourself." Jaz said.

"Yeah, you were injured and weren't at your best." Jane added

"But still, I could have done something."

"Look, I know things could've went differently if you hadn't had that head injury. But when shit happens, it happens," Jaz said. "You can't fix the past, but you can fix the future."

"Right...you know I kinda want to spar with you now."

"Roger." Jaz said with a smirk as her eyes turned red.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok guys, here's the thing. I'm not doing individual stories for the rest of the mercs (Heavy, Medic, Spy) and whoever may appear to them. They will be added as the story progresses.**

 **The reason I'm doing this is because I want to story to progress and not stop just for some backstory. To make it up, I'll spoil who's OC is going to appear with each merc.**

 **Heavy- Kit (eclipseddarksoul)  
Medic- Skyla (Bayoboo)  
Spy- Muerte (Morales)**

 **If your OC isn't here, that means I have other plans for him/her/it.**

 **I really got to go and catch a bus so I can teach some football players some yoga. (No really, I have to)**

 **Bates 'The Officer'  
Age: 24  
Height: 5' 5''  
Weight: 127 lbs  
Bio: A Officer with a strange past. Bates was injected with a similar serum that gave the Demolition Twins their power. In her case, she received similar powers, but can only have it active for short bursts before tiring.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness Strikes!

"Hold on, you're telling me Ana is one of the daughters of Alana?" Jackie asked, her rage slightly going down. "If she was why didn't I hear about her?"

"She was lost when the Dregins attacked the kingdom, the queen believed she was lost amidst the chaos."

Jackie had many questions swirling around her mind. If Ana is Alana's daughter then that means...

"She's related to...HER." she muttered. "They don't even look alike."

"Look Julie, you're going to tell me everything, right now. Then you're going to explain it to everyone else AGAIN, got it?"

Julie gave a silent nod as she stood up and dusted herself off. Her wounds from earlier started to heal.

"First, where does Ana fit into this?"

"Ana is the "eldest" child of the Queen."

"But how come she doesn't look like her sister, Penelope?"

"The Queen remarried after her husband died in the attack that supposedly killed Ana. You could say that she's a half-sister."

 _"Hm, that is true...I'd say Ana is in her mid-thirties. Penelope is around her late twenties..."_ Jackie thought.

"Ok, why now are you coming here to get the two?"

"We meant to arrive earlier, however we got caught up in other affairs back home and delayed us."

"I have many more, but here's the last one. Why are you being a dick to your princess?"

Julie looked away. "Ah...I assumed her identity. She looks exactly like me and if I tried to blend in someone would notice something."

"Wait, so where's the "real" Julie?"

"In stasis, we took her and put her under a sleeping spell."

"So being a total bitch was just an act?"

"Yes!"

"Good, cause if you WERE doing it for real. I was going to sock you right now."

"Please don't..."

Jackie put a hand on her hip. "We're going back and you're going to explain to the rest."

"Rest...?"

"Oh yeah, a spider girl, the Conaghers, and my sisters. And don't act up, my sisters know how much you and your kindgom hate shadow elementals. And they know how your ruler broke my brother's heart."

Julie nodded.

Jackie was about to open a rift to get back to the Conagher's house when she realized something.

"Hold on, something's not right." she said.

"What is it?"

"I felt an odd presence at school today, and I thought it came from you."

"And...?"

"And you're not evil, but if it's not you then who could it be? I doubt anyone else was arou..."

The two girls' eyes opened in sudden realization.

"No way..."

* * *

 **'Knock! Knock! Knock!'**

"I got it!" Heather shouted as she went to the front door. She opened it and found someone she wasn't expecting.

Revi.

"Revi? What are you doing here?"

The other girl held up a math text book. "You left this at my house," she said. "So I came over to return it to you."

"Oh, how dumb of me..." Heather rubbed the back of her head and took the book. "Thanks."

Heather was about to say goodbye when something very peculiar crossed her mind.

"Hey, how'd you know where I live? I never told you where my house was."

Heather never got to hear the answer as she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

"This is not how I wanted to spend a Tuesday night." Trinity said with a grunt as she parried a dagger with her kunai.

"Really? This is pretty normal for me." Red said as she blocked a sword with her war hammer.

"Keyword is: for you."

The two were currently fighting off a large group of humans. Most of them wielded bladed weapons along with some blunt weapons as well. Earlier the two were relaxing on the rooftop, Trinity was meditating while Red was dozing off, when all hell broke lose. The two immediately went to see what the commotion but were met with the crowd of armed humans attacking the house.

"This would be much easier if they weren't shadow elementals." Trinity said. "I hate when they phase through attacks."

"Then fight fire with fire!" Red shouted as she crushed an attacker under her hammer which now had a blackish aura surrounding it.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Trinity said with a slash that slit a guy's throat. "I'm worried that the others aren't able to do anything to them."

 **Elsewhere**

"What the hell is going on?!" CV shouted. "And who are these people?!"

CV, Arachne, and Dell were holed up in the basement of the house. The three were chased there and heavily barricaded the door with whatever they could find. The door would occasional rattle and threat would be heard.

"Shadow elementals," Arachne said as she straightened her glasses. "Why of all things it had to be them?"

"Shadow elementals?" Dell asked.

"They basically people that control shadows. It's pretty similar to what Ana and Heather can do but with some differences," Arachne explained. "First, they can phase through most attacks. The only things that they cannot phase through are shadow and light attacks. Secondly, they can move through shadows..."

"Like that?" CV pointed towards the other side of the room and the others followed. They saw a small group of attackers slowly appear from the various shadows in the room.

"Aw hell."

"Dell! Catch!" Arachne tossed the Texan a shotgun.

"Ah thought they can't be hurt by normal attacks?"

"They can if they don't phase through it," she said as she drew two pistols. "Phasing can take a toll if the user isn't adapt to it."

"Um can I get a weapons too?" CV asked.

Arachne tossed a large monkey wrench to him.

"Serious?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't give you that, Pixels."

"Pixels? Really?"

"Would you rather have another nickname?"

"..."

"I hope the others are ok..." Dell muttered a he fired a round into the charging attacker. "YEEEEEHHHAAAAWWW!"

* * *

"Dregins! They must've tracked the two down," Julie said. "I can't believe we've never caught this beforehand."

"Well, no one really expected Revi to be the mole," Jackie said back. "Heck, she even fooled me."

"This is bad, this is bad, this is so BAAAAAAD! What am I going to do? I am so getting in trouble for this, and..."

 **'SLAP!'**

"Get a hold of yourself! This is not the time to have a meltdown!" Jackie said and slapped Julie again for good measure.

"Ok! OK! I get it...ow..." she rubbed her now red cheek. "If we're lucky, we should be able to get there before they do."

"Yeah, let's just-"

 _"JACKIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_ Red telepathicly screamed.

 _"OW! Red! Watch it with the volume."_

 _"Well I would, if we weren't getting our asses kicked by a METRIC TON LOAD OF SHADOW ELEMENTALS!"_

 _"Wait...what?!"_

 _"Yeah, get your ass back here and fucking help us!"_

Jackie blinked. "You know, belay the first plan."

"Why?"

"Cause they are attacking right now," Jackie drew two knives. "So you better get fired up cause we're going in HOT!"

Julie nodded and drew her dagger, in the process her hair turned red and the blade caught fire.

"Ok, kill anyone who doesn't look friendly, got it? Good."

And with that the two hopped through the rift and landed back at the Conagher's residence, which was currently a war zone. The house was still standing, surprisingly, but suffered some damage as indicated with the broken windows and holes in the walls. Several bodies lie dead on the ground, fortunately it was none of theirs.

"Two coming in front and one in back!" Jackie shouted.

"Got it!"

Jackie dashed towards the two elementals while Julie handled the one behind them. The first swung a large mace at the girl, while the other readied a sword. Jackie sliced through the mace's wooden handle and threw her second knife at the man's throat. She then lunged towards the second man and plunged her hand into his chest. Her hand came out with his heart, still bleeding.

Juile fought against a woman that had a knife similar to hers. The woman lunged at her with her knife, but Juile easily sidestepped it and rapidly slashed at the woman. After a brief moment, the woman fell to the ground...in pieces.

"Must be amateur elementals, they never phased through our attacks," Julie said.

"Maybe, or they could be fodder." Jackie said as she picked up her knife. "Peons these days..."

"Now where's your sisters...?"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Juile almost fainted when she turned around to see who it was. It was probably the last person she wanted to see right now.

Red.

"If it isn't the twerp that serves that self-egotistical bitch," she said. The younger twin was covered in blood and her war hammer was covered in it as well. Her mouth was in a twisted grin. "I wonder what she'll think after I crush her under my little mallet here."

Juile was absolutely pale now. Even her red hair drained to white.

"Red," Jackie said as she moved the frozen girl behind her. "We don't threaten people who are on our side right now."

"...are you drunk again?"

"Heather and Ana are related to that egotistical bitch, so that makes her on our side for now."

"...no really are you drunk again?"

Trinity suddenly appeared next to Red and smacked the enforcer in the head.

"OW! Whose side are you on anyways?!"

Trinity ignored her. "I have to apologize for my sister's rude behavior Miss Julie, she can be rather expressive when dealing with hostiles."

"I-I see..."

"But don't push your luck too far," she warned as her eyes flashed purple.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Trinity turned to Jackie. "So I assume you know what's going on already?"

"Yes, Heather and Ana are decendents of Alana and their "mortal enemy", the Dregins, decided to come here and...wait a minute..."

"What is it?"

"Have you two seen Heather or Ana?"

"No, we were stuck outside dealing with these shits." Red answered.

"..."

"I am so dead..." Julie said as she paled even further.

* * *

"I thought you said they were hard?!" CV said as he dropped the wrench on the ground. "These guys were pushovers!"

"As I said, they MAY be hard to deal with," Arachne said. "Maybe only one of them was a shadow elemental and the others just regular humans."

"Well, at least we weren't slaughtered," Engi said. "I'd take this over anything else any day."

Arachne walked up to the basement door and listened to it. "The fighting outside sounds like it died down. Want to go see if everyone else is ok?"

Before she even touched the doorknob, the door was ripped off its hinges, by none other than Jackie.

"Is Ana or Heather down here?!" she said in-between breaths.

"Um, you know you could've opened the door...ah never mind, no they're not there."

"God DAMMIT!" Jackie threw the door and it crashed somewhere, possibly breaking something in the process.

"What's wrong? Are they not up there with everyone else?"

"No, if they're not with you...where are they?"

* * *

"Here is the last of your baggage sir," the bag man said as he plopped down a second large trunk on top of the first one. The cart that the two trunks sat on groaned from the weight. "Good lord, what's in these thing?"

"Vell, to be honest, medicinal tools," the German said. The said person wore a red colored vest over a white dress shirt, and beige pants. "I am a man of medicine after all."

"Ok, whatever," the bag man waved him off and walked back to the train.

The train gave a loud whistle before steaming into the night, leaving the man and his baggage at the Teufort station.

It was particularly late at night so not much people were around. The man opened the top trunk and reached inside. He made sure no one was around before pulling out a large beaker containing a weird cyan colored liquid.

"I'm sorry you had to stay in zhere, little one. But it vas the only way I could get you here without anyone noticing." He said as he put the beaker on the ground.

After he did, the liquid started to move. Upon closer inspection, the liquid was more gelatin-like than liquid-like. It crawled out of the beaker and started to grow. It stretched until it was slightly above the man's waist and stopped. It then started to mold itself into a shape.

After it was done, the liquid(?) was shaped like a small girl with her "hair" going down to her waist. She opened her "eyes" and looked around.

"Velcome to Teufort, mein little...ah...vhat were you again?"

The "girl" shrinked back from the man and hid behind the luggage cart.

The man sighed. "I am not going to hurt you, Skyla. I am not a scientist. I lost that title years ago..."

 _"Ah, that was my medical license...bah same thing."_

The man knew that the "girl" was going to have a hard time getting close to him. But then, something came to his mind. "Skyla, if you come out, we can find the person who likes hugs..."

Skyla poked her head out from the side. "H-hugs...?"

"Yes! I have a friend who is a good hugger. If you can come out, we can find her."

"Yay! More hugs!" Skyla said and latched herself onto the man's leg.

"Gah! Don't...'sigh'...never mind."

* * *

 **A/N: Goddamn this is short. I've been saying that a lot these days. Next one sssssssshhhhouuuullllld be longer...I hope...?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	12. Intermission: Attack on 'REDACTED' pt1

**Hi everyone! Jackie here. I've taken the liberty of incorporating some stories as some form of entertainment while D.W takes his sweet time to write the next chapter.**

 **D.W: HEY! I am not trying to be slow on purpose here! I have something called life and college, and I prefer quality over quantity. Plus this is my idea, not yours!**

 **Yeah whatever (waves D.W off), lazyass. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Attack on 'REDACTED' pt. 1**

 **Time: Approx. 9 years before the events of BoR.**

 **Location: Unknown**

"Did our home planet really go to hell after we left?" Red asked. The enforcer was in her traditional clothes, red cloak and gold armor with a gold right arm and shoulder guard, and black fingerless gloves.

"Looks like it," Trinity said also in her clothes, a purple cloak, black armor, and a black right arm and shoulder guard. "Guess some nut decided to try and take over again."

The two were standing in the main lobby of the space station (Kepler-1) that was located on the moon of their home planet. They couldn't directly teleport onto the planet since of the enchantments placed on it as a safeguard. The only way onto the planet was from the station via spaceship.

The Lythan siblings were alerted to the disturbance and immediately headed for their home. When they arrived at the station, they were surprised (not really though) with an army of rebel Wanderers. Normally, a Wanderer vs Wanderer battle would result in massive area damage and major damage to both participants, but that wasn't the case for the Lythans.

The Lythan siblings were on another level compared to their fellow brethren, and could have killed all of them, no, one of them could've killed all of them. But since the Lythans were nice people (a family trait), they took it upon themselves (as a challenge) to incapacitate the army WITHOUT killing them.

It was pretty embarrassing that four teens were able to take out an entire army of grown ups though.

"What's taking Willy and Jackie so long?" Red said with a sigh. "I want a nap..."

"We're back!" Jackie said as she walked into the room with Willis. "We found some people that don't want to kill us to guard the people that want to kill us." The youngest half-sister was in her armor but she lacked the arm and shoulder guard that her older siblings wore.

"We'll ensure that these traitors get what they deserve," the captain said to Willis. "We're grateful for your help, if you four didn't show up...I don't think we would've made it."

"Don't punish them too hard," Willis said. "They're just idiots following a lunatic."

"Copy that," the captain saluted and went to supervise the handling of the prisoners.

Willis nodded and went over to his sisters. "Our head guy is still unknown. None of the rebels knew who their leader is," he said. "They said their captains knew but none of them are here on the station."

"Great, now what?" Red asked.

"We go to the capital first," Willis responded. "If anything majority of the fighting should be there by now if the station was captured."

"Sounds logical." Trinity said.

 **Minutes later...**

As soon as the military spacecraft entered the atmosphere, it was immediately targeted by the planet's orbital defense systems. The defense systems were made for targeting larger ships but still can be used to hit smaller crafts, however the spacecraft was small enough to evade majority of the barrage, but every now and then a shot was lucky enough to hit it.

"Landing zone is too hot!" the pilot said. "You four have to jump!"

"Roger Lieutenant!" Willis shouted over the explosions.

"Drop in thirty! Get to the rear!"

"Why can't we ever land like a normal person?" Jackie asked.

"Cause we're not normal people, Jackster!" Red said. "Besides, this is more fun!"

The rear ramp slowly opened up, revealing the chaos that was outside.

"3...2...1. Go! Go! Go!"

The four looked at each other and nodded before they jumped out of the spacecraft. Moments after they jumped, a shot landed on the spacecraft, blowing it to smithereens.

"Jackie! Get the pilot!" Willis said as he sliced a piece of flaming wreckage as it hurled to them.

"Got it!" she flew upward and scavenged the area and eventually found the pilot. Burnt and unconscious but alive (he's a Wanderer you know). She grabbed him and fell back down to where her siblings were.

"Super hero landing!" she shouted as the four landed on the ground, creating a large crater and dust cloud. "Nailed it!"

The four landed inside the capital. It resembled of an old medieval city, with cobblestone roads and houses, but with some modern advances like electric street lamps and working toilets.

"It's quiet...too quiet," Willis said. "I thought something was going on here."

"I'll get to higher ground and scout ahead," Trinity said. "I'll tell you guys if I see anything." She jumped to the roof of a house and disappeared from their view.

"Um, where do I put Mr. Pilot?" Jackie asked, she still had the pilot over her shoulder.

"Ah, just leave him over here," Willis motioned to a cart full of hay. "I think he'll be fine here."

 _"Guys, I found some friendlies about to be executed. Two blocks over."_

The three sped down the street to where Trinity wanted them to be. They found a group of allied Wanderers about to be cut down with a large war axe.

Jackie reacted first and threw a knife at the yellow-cloaked Wanderer. He went down with a knife in his throat. She conjured another knife and used it to parry a sword from a blue cloak Wanderer before stabbing her in the gut. She then swung around and threw a sword she conjured and pinned another to a wall by his torso.

Willis was a bit more hands on with his attacks. He grabbed a orange cloaked Wanderer by the neck and threw her into a pile of Wanderers. Another charged him with an axe and started swinging it at him. He dodged the swings and grabbed him by the arm, before breaking it and driving him into the ground headfirst, only leaving his legs exposed.

Red drove her war hammer into enemies with deadly speed, knocking them into buildings with devastating impact or outright crushing them into the ground. As Red wound up for another swing, someone was able to get behind her. Before she could connect, she was shot down by a perfect shot in between her eyes.

Invisible from the naked eye, Trinity sat on the roofs taking shot after shot on anyone who tried to sneak up behind her siblings with her sniper rifle. Her shots always landed on target, and brought down anyone who happened to come within her sight line.

After the rebel Wanderers were brought down, the four set their sights on the captured and wounded Wanderers.

"Are you all ok?" Red asked as she helped up a purple cloaked Wanderer. "No one's hurt?"

"Mainly our pride," a red cloak Wanderer said. "But otherwise we're fine."

"Do any of you know what's going on?" Jackie asked.

"No clue," the man said. "About five days ago everything was normal and then...everyone just turned on each other. I wish I can tell you more but that's kinda it."

Everyone else nodded confirming what the man just said.

"Ok, everyone, just get to a safe place. Remember the escape routes!" Willis said.

"Got it! Bless you kids! Take down whoever is creating this chaos!" he said as he led the group away.

"I'm really finding it strange that no one knows who's leading this revolt." Trinity said. "I'm starting to wonder if it's even a revolt we're looking at."

"Me too," Willis said. "But we gotta keep the possibility open."

"If I was a bad guy wanting to take this place over, where would I go first?" Jackie mused. "The castle right?"

"Doesn't hurt to check, does it?" Red said as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

"You know for someone trying to take over our planet. They sure know how to patrol the streets," Red said as she yawned. "And by that I mean they do not do that whatsoever."

The four walked down the the main thoroughfare and didn't encounter much resistance along the way, which was very odd.

"Ok, something is definitely up," Willis said. "Something is very wrong here."

"I know," Jackie said with a mouthful of doughtnut, a box of said pastries was under her arm. "Who just leaves a perfectly good box of doughnuts out like that?"

The three other turned and gave her the 'Really?' look.

"What? I was hungry."

Willis sighed. "Why am I even surprised by this anyway...I practically live with her..."

"You can have one if you want...though I kinda want the entire box...I never had breakfast..."

"Are you sure that's you that wants the doughnuts or is that Agatha?" Trinity asked.

"It's...both of us, we kinda have large appetites and sweet tooths." Jackie said with a sigh.

"I'm surprised you'd kept your figure with that appetite," Red said. "But then again, I think I have a good idea where it went..."

Even behind the hood, Red could see Jackie blush a deep red. "S-s-shut up!" she sputtered. "You know I'm sensitive about that!"

"Um, guys, do you hear something?" Willis asked.

The others went silent as they listened.

"Footsteps...loud footsteps..." Red said. "Only one thing makes that noise here..."

As the footsteps got louder, the four could see what made the loud noise.

"An orge..." Trinity said. "No way..."

The orge towered over them, it was at least twenty feet tall. Its blue colored body was extremely muscular and was clad in a simple brown cloth that covered its lower half. In one hand was a large wooden club that he lazily dragged on the ground.

"What the hell is that thing doing in here?!" Red said. "Orges were supposed to be on the other side of the planet, there isn't even a tribe close to the capital!"

Other than the Wanderers, the only other intelligent lifeforms on the planet were the orges. Large, hulking humanoid beings that were not very intelligent, save for a few, but made up for their godly strength and durability. Magic had almost no effect on these creatures and the entire populace had to use all of their power to kick the orges all the way to the other side of the planet so they could live in peace.

"Maybe the orge had something to do with the disturbance?" Jackie mused as she took out another doughnut.

"True, but we have to deal with this thing first," Trinity said. "Any ideas?"

"Sneak past it?" Willis suggested. "I mean the thing isn't really hostile unless you provoke it."

"Really? Oh, then we're ok."

"Unless someone taught it to be violent." Red said.

"What?"

The two turned and saw the lumbering giant running towards them with it's club held high above its head.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SMASH TINY HUMAN!" it bellowed.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Willis and Trinity were the closest to the orge and had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Red summoned her two Berettas and unloaded on the orge. Willis and Trinity followed suit with their submachine guns and sniper rifle respectively. However, none of their attacks seemed to faze the orge at all. If anything, it only made the orge angrier.

"We're not doing anything to it!" Trinity shouted as she dodged another club smash.

"It would help if our heavy weapon's officer was doing her JOB and not EATING!" Willis shouted back.

"I'm HUNGRY. Eat now, fight later," Jackie said as she munched on yet another doughnut. "Mm, maple glazed..."

"Jackie this is not time for eating!" Red scolded. "You should-watch out!"

"Hm?"

It just so happened that the orge decided to aim for Jackie, but he underestimated the length of his club and ended hitting the ground a few feet in front of her. However, the air generated by the smash knocked the doughnut box out of her hand, spilling the doughnuts into a mud puddle.

"..."

"I dunno about you guys...but I think something bad is going to happen." Red said as the air got deathly still, even the orge knew something bad was going to happen and started to tremble.

"Wai...my delicious sugary treats...gone...wai..." she mumbled. Her gaze slowly moved to the orge, who paled at the sight of her.

 _ **"Omae wa shindeiru..."**_ the entire world shook as her eyes glowed red for a brief moment before returning to their normal colors.

Suddenly, the orge's head imploded and showered the entire block in a red shower. No one knew WHY it did, but whatever Jackie did, it killed the orge in a violent way. As the body crashed to the ground, Trinity inched her way to her side.

"Better?"

"...I just wanted something to eat..." Jackie sobbed as a comical amount of tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

"Great, now how do we get past that?"

The four were now looking at a huge army that stood guard outside the castle gates. Unlike the ones earlier, these Wanderers looked capable of taking the four on, and the four didn't want to battle them head on.

"We could distract them and someone sneaks in?" Willis suggested.

"Distract with what? These guys aren't simple peons, they're trained soldiers," Red said. "What could we distract them with?"

"You and Trinity's singing." Jackie said.

"Our singing...?" Trinity asked.

One of Trinity and Red's things they liked to do was none other than to sing together. However their singing had a strange effect on people. It only happened when they sang together though and not when they sang individually. Whenever the two sang together, it would effectively hypnotize anyone and put whoever listened to them under their control. With the exception of Willis and Jackie, mainly because Willis is trained not to be mind controlled and cause Jackie...is Jackie.

The reason for this strange phenomenon is unknown, even the two are unsure why this happens. The two were slightly unsettled by the fact they could do that, and eventually stopped singing together, just so no one could use them as a weapon.

"Are you sure about that? Red asked. "I really don't like the idea of putting our people under some weird trance."

"Though I really hate the use of mind control, I feel that it's necessary in our situation. Besides, I feel that we should have some people on our side," Willis said. "And we know that your singing doesn't hurt their minds right?"

"True...but what should we sing?" Trinity asked.

Jackie pulled out a music player and headphones and gave it to Trinity. "This."

Trinity took the two items and listened to the song Jackie suggested. She motioned over to Red, who also listened.

"This could work," Red said. 'But do you...?"

"Already set it up," she manifested a clipboard. "Music player, two mics, and a very loud speaker system. Willis and I will make sure you two don't die before they get taken over."

"Well then, I guess it's our turn."

 **Line Break**

"You know, I'm kinda nervous." Red said to Trinity.

"Funny coming from someone who enjoys violence." Trinity responded.

The two were still in hiding waiting for Willis and Jackie to finish last minute hookups. They were both in their civilian garb and with microphone in their hands.

 _"Ok we got just got their attention,"_ Willis telepathically said to them. _"T-minus thirty seconds till showtime."_

The two walked out to the street, their stage, which had been hastily set up by Jackie. The plan was to lead the mob to them and blind the mob before starting the song.

"Here they come!" Willis shouted as he dashed down the street with a horde of people behind him. "Blow it!"

There was a bright flash as the flashbangs went off. The mob of Wanderers were confused to where the eldest Lythan went, but where slightly more confused on why there was a stage in front of them.

"This should be good," Jackie said as she watched from the rooftops. She pressed a button on a phone to start the show.

 **(Calamari Inkantation (Squid Sister's Theme) (Splatoon) - GaMetal Remix)**

 _You! Ready for this?_  
 _Get on the floor and dance with me_  
 _You need to cut it on_  
 _Move to the beat and feel the synchronizing_  
 _When I move_  
 _and you move_  
 _and we feel the melody you need to sing!_

 _Give it your all_  
 _Get up get up_  
 _To my melody_  
 _and I'll get down with you_  
 _Rock to the beat_  
 _and follow me the step is the key_  
 _You and me forever_  
 _Hey hey hey!_

 _You, ready, for this?_  
 _Get on the floor and dance, with me_  
 _You need to cut it on_  
 _Move to the beat and feel the synchronizing_  
 _When I move_  
 _and you move_  
 _and we feel the melody_  
 _you need to_

 _Run, with me, we'll fly_  
 _into the sky and now, you know_  
 _you need to cut it on_  
 _Come ride with me_  
 _we'll leap above the heavens_  
 _and I'll move,_  
 _and you'll move_  
 _and we'll feel the melody_  
 _you better sing!_

 _Give it your all_  
 _Get up get up_  
 _To my melody_  
 _and I'll get down with you_  
 _Rock to the beat_  
 _and follow me the step is the key_  
 _You and me forever_  
 _Hey hey hey!_

 _You, ready, for this?_  
 _Get on the floor and dance, with me_  
 _You need to cut it on_  
 _Move to the beat and feel the synchronizing_  
 _When I move_  
 _and you move_  
 _and we feel the melody_  
 _you need to_

 _Run, with me, we'll fly_  
 _into the sky and now, you know_  
 _you need to cut it on_  
 _Come ride with me_  
 _we'll leap above the heavens_  
 _and I'll move,_  
 _and you'll move_  
 _and we'll feel the melody_  
 _you better sing!_

 _You! Ready for this?_  
 _Get on the floor and dance with me_  
 _You need to cut it on_  
 _Move to the beat and feel the synchronizing_  
 _When I move_  
 _and you move  
_ _you need to_

 _Run, with me, we'll fly_  
 _into the sky and now, you know_  
 _you need to cut it on_  
 _Come ride with me_  
 _we'll leap above the heavens_  
 _and I'll move,_  
 _and you'll move_  
 _and we'll feel the melody  
_ _you better sing!_

As soon as they were done singing, the two couldn't tell if it worked.

"Did it work?" Red whispered.

 _"It did,"_ Willis confirmed. _"They're all yours sis."_

"Oh well...ahem...why don't you all go and turn against whoever you worked for before?" Red said into her mic.

The mob raised their weapons into the air and turned around and charged back to the castle.

"I gotta say, that was some _fresh_ singing." Jackie said.

 **End of Pt. 1**

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm ending that there. For the record, this is NOT the confirmed lyrics to the Squid Sister's song (they're actually made up) and you should've seen where I made some modifications so it can work. You should check the song out too, VERY catchy.**

 **I'm currently working on the next chapter and it will come out soon! As long as college isn't a pain in the arse you can expect it to be here.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	13. Chapter 12: Doctors and a Slime

**A/N: Sup, here we go mates.**

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Ngggh...this feels just what my last hangover felt like..." Ana said as she grabbed her head. "And that was almost fifteen years ago..." As her vision cleared, she got the opportunity to look around. "And this isn't what home looks like."

Ana found herself in a small, damp, and dark jail cell in what appeared to be some dungeon. There were dozens of other cells lining in front of her and to the sides, but each were empty.

"Hm, this looks like what something from DeGroot Keep would look like," she said. "Never mind, time to get out of here." she summoned her hammer and swung it at the bars. But instead of breaking apart as what she expected, it only bounced off of the metal bars.

"What the...?"

She swung again and was met with the same result.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the hammer caught fire as she swung it again, but it never broke the bars. "Dammit, what the hell are these thing made out of?" She sighed and sat down. "Guess I'm stuck here for now, I just hope everyone else is ok..."

* * *

"Well that doesn't sound far fetched," Dell said as he rubbed his head. "Ah guess that explain's Ana's origins and how she can control fire so well." Julie just finished explain what was going on to the rest of the group sans Arachne and Jackie. The group was sitting in the slightly destroyed living room, while it was slightly bust up, most of the furniture was still standing.

"I'm surprised you're taking this pretty well, Mr. Conagher," Trinity said. "Most men would lose their heads by this point."

Dell gave a chuckle. "Ah've fought robots, mythical creatures, space cops, and an futuristic army. Ah think I'll be ok. Besides, ah know Ana and Heather would be fine. They're fighters, just like everyone here."

 **'CRASH!'**

One of the Dregin soldiers that was still alive flew threw a window and landed with a thud in the living room.

"Jackie, did you have to throw him?" Arachne said from outside.

"He was getting on nerves! If he doesn't submit to your interrogation, I will beat the information out of him!" Jackie said, sounding obviously pissed.

"But couldn't you have thrown him in a window that was not broken?"

"...oh, oops." she hopped through the broken window and picked up the soldier. "Silly me~" she said before throwing the guy back outside and jumping through the window again.

"So what's the plan?" Red asked. "I mean we can just go yolo into their base or castle whatever and rescue the two."

"Yeah and kill everyone in sight, including those who are innocent," Trinity sarcastically said. "If we go all out we lose our perception of who's good and who's not."

"If I could interject for a moment," CV said. "I believe someone is at the door."

"There is?" Dell asked.

There was a knock followed by a familiar German voice. "Ah hello? Engineer, Pyro, Heather...anyone?"

Dell got up and went to the door. He opened it and found Medic standing outside. "Herman?"

"Guten Tag, Engineer!" the German said. "How are you?"

"What are yah doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in German or something with your new job?" the Texan asked.

"Ja! But I have forgotten some things inside zhe base-"

 **'CRASH!'**

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WAS A LOVETAP, BITCH!"

"Jackie, we are not trying to kill him!"

"Too fucking bad! I need to let off some steam and this bastard is my PUNCHING BAG!"

Herman blinked. "Is everything ok in zhere?"

Dell cleared his throat. "Why don't yah come inside so ah can explain. Lots of things happened these past days."

"Really? I guess you could say the same for me," he stepped to the side and revealed a blue girl standing behind him. "Zhis is Skyla, mein friend."

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

"Ooowww...that left a mark...yup...Willis is not having a good day..."

A blue cloaked Wanderer groggily got up from the ground. His cloak was more tattered-looking, and a blue arm and shoulder guard adorned his left arm and shoulder. He got to his feet and dusted himself off before cracking his neck.

"Geh, I must be losing it. Shouldn't be able to feel that..." he said as he looked around. "Now where'd I blast off too?"

Around the Wanderer was a jungle-like environment, tall trees with thick canopies, humid air, and the sound of animals roaming somewhere in the thick vegetation.

"A jungle huh? Maybe we should have our new HQ here for a change of pace," he said. "And for bearings..."

He took off to the nearest tree and started climbing it. He sped to the top of the tree and poked his head out. "Trees, trees, more trees...two moons, huh, interesting..." he said before spotting something. Something that he should've seen before everything else.

"A floating island? I gotta check that out."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the island. It was nothing special, just a grassy field suspended hundreds of feet above in the air. "Hmm, I was expecting something more than this..." he was about to teleport away from the island when he noticed someone was standing in the center of the island. "Who's that?"

The said person was a male that looked similar to him, but looked more...futuristic? His cloak was black with what looks like galaxies moving around on it. He couldn't see what the person looked like under that, since the cloak had the same property as his of obscuring the face.

"Uh, hello?" he called out to the person. "Hey, you! I need to ask you something."

He tried to get closer to the person but as soon as he got within a foot of him, the person disappeared.

Willis blinked. His right hand moved to his katana.

 _'Behind you.'_

Willis drew his katana and swung around.

 **'KLANG!'**

Metal collided as the katana and a sword made contact.

"I guess being friendly is out of the picture."

The two disengaged and jumped back to the opposite side of the island and took a stance.

* * *

"Mommy!" as soon as Skyla saw Arachne she ran towards her and latched onto her.

"Skyla you're ok!"

"Mommy?" Dell asked.

"Skyla was raised as a lab experiment, but she escaped after she found out her creators wanted to use her for evil." Arachne explained as she stroked Skyla's head. "I found her and she started calling me her mom for some reason."

"I rather be with you than the scary glasses man." Skyla said. "Or him."

"Who?"

Skyla motioned to Herman.

"If you are accusing me of experimenting her, I did not do zhat. I only work on humans, not blue colored gelatinous humanoids." Herman replied as he crossed his arms. "Oh! And I got my medical license back!"

"You did?" Dell asked. "How?"

"It vas simple, I showed zhe board my AMAZING feats and restored my title! I'm a doctor again!" he said with glee. "Finally, zhe medical community will bow down to my vast intellect on zhe human body! HaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Sorry."

"Oh, Skyla naturally dislikes anyone that wears a lab coat, or anything that resembles a lab coat," Arachne said. "It reminds her too much of her past."

"Ah, zhat would explain vhy she didn't like me when I met her..." he looked around and noticed there were other people in the house that he didn't notice. "Who are zhese people?"

"The girl in green is Jackie, the two chicks in purple and red is Trinity and Red, respectively, and the blond girl is Julie." CV said.

"I see, ah, vhere is Pyro and Heather?"

"Well, about that partner...CV why don't yah bring some of doc's stuff in. Yah might want to sit down cause this might take a while."

 **One very convoluted explanation later...**

"If I heard zhat from anyone else, I vouldn't believe it..." Herman said. "So it seems that Fraude Pyro and Heather are royalty?"

"Yup, apparently the long lost daughter of some fire queen. What are the chances?"

"In hindsight, zhat wouldn't be so far fetched considering the circumstances zhat occurred fifteen years or so ago." Herman said with a chuckle before turning serious. "So you say zhat some dark magic people took the two?"

"That's pretty much it."

The doctor adjusted his glasses and sighed. "And to add more confusion, the Allies are gone?"

"More like scattered," Arachne said. "We don't know where everyone is."

Herman looked at Trinity and Red. "You two are not human?"

"Yes, we just take an appearance of a human, but we are in no way a human." Trinity answered. "If fact, we don't even have definite genders."

"What?!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Yeah...it's more of a lesser fact that we don't really acknowledge. We're actually "its" than he's/she's."

"So you're not a she?" Dell asked.

"Not exactly, we use the he/she pronoun to differentiate between ourselves depending which gender we take on, and did I mention we can swap genders at will?"

"You should see Willy as a girl! He becomes so self-conscious and flustered, it's totally hilarious!" Red said.

"...and how swell!" Jackie huffed as she walked into the living room and dropped the soldier in a heap. "No leads, and I think I broke this guy."

"You think?" Arachne deadpanned.

* * *

Never before in Jeremy's life had he seen anything more disgusting than what he just saw. He'd seen some pretty gross stuff like the bread monster and things in Medic's fridge but this had to take the cake.

He just witnessed someone give birth.

"Aww it's a boy," Lily cooed as she held the newborn in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?"

Jeremy paled. "I'll pass."

 **Thirty minutes earlier...**

It was the end of another long day at Colonel Chicken for Jeremy and Lily, and the two were closing up for the day.

"Man I'm beat..." Jeremy said as he plopped down on a chair. "How the hell are you not tired from the shit he had today?"

"I have no idea, but then again, I do stand almost all day working on patients." Lily said.

"Jeremy, Lily," the manager stuck his head inside the break room. "We have a problem."

"What is it boss?" Jeremy asked.

"One of the customers just went into labor," he said. "I called an ambulance, but..."

"It's not going make it..." Lily said. "Oh shoot, did her water broke?"

"What's...?"

"Does it look like she pissed herself?"

"...I'll get back on that..." he said as he left.

"Jeremy, get Logan. I'll start prepping." she said.

"Prepping for what?"

"To deliver! The ambulance isn't going to arrive on time so we have to deliver the baby, now go!" she shouted.

Jeremy nodded and raced out the back door. He sped down the sidewalk and down to his house. He barged into the door. "Yo Logan! You here?"

"In your room," he replied.

Jeremy went to his room and found the wolf still reading a book. "I see you're back," he said. "Where is Lily?"

"Back at work, we have a problem there."

"Which is?"

"One of the customer's going to have a baby."

"Hmm, really...well, you head back and see if she needs any assistance. I'll be there shortly." the wolf stood up and grabbed two large duffels that were on the floor.

 **Meanwhile...**

Since field medics were often the only source of medical personal for the Allies, it was important that each knew how to treat any type of medical emergency, including delivering newborns.

Lily was by far the most experienced field medic in delivering and also delivered for non-humans as well. It's pretty strange that the medic that likes to improvise ninety percent of the time is the most qualified individual to do this.

"Ok now...just push. Breathe and push..." she said. She was dressed in green scrubs and had a face mask on. "No need to rush..."

"GIVE BIRTH! GIVE BIRTH!"

Everyone looked up and found a man was standing outside with a pitchfork and torch chanting those two words.

"GIVE BIRTH! GIVE BIRTH!"

"Do you MIND?!" Lily yelled as Logan went outside to confront the man.

Focused again, Lily went back to work.

"Oh, here he comes..."

Present Day

"I am never going to get over that." Jeremy said. "How the hell do you not freak out?"

"I dunno, experience? Besides, it's pretty rare for me to deliver regular humans these days," Lily said. "I mostly do weird non-human deliveries most of the time."

"Ew..."

Jeremy and Lily watched as the ambulance drove with the newborn and the mother.

"Crap..."

"What?"

"I just realized we still have to clean up."

* * *

 **A/N: I told you I got the next chapter out. Not really an important chapter, just another filler.**

 **Skyla 'The Slime'  
Age: Unknown  
Height: (varies) 4' 11''  
Weight: (varies) 90 lbs  
Bio: A former lab experiment that escaped its evil creators. Skyla was found by Arachne and now resides with the Allies. Childish in nature, she a little ball of sunshine once she warms up to someone. She can morph into any shape and can change her size at will. She's extremely nervous around scientists.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	14. Chapter 13: Escapists

**A/N: Happy late News Years/Christmas.**

"Owie...god that had to leave a mark..." Heather said as she regained consciousness. "What the hell was that Re-where the hell am ah?"

The teen found herself in some kind of dungeon-like cell. Dark, damp, very spooky and very intimidating. More cells were lined in front of her as well.

In other words, not her home whatsoever.

"Ma? Papa? Jackie? Anyone...?" she shouted out the cell, but no one, not even something responded.

"Ok, ok...everything is going to be ok. Y'all somewhere that yah ain't familiar with and no one's around," she said to herself. "Don't panic, don't panic, don't-"

She panicked.

"OmigodomigodwhatdoIdoIdunnowhattodojeezusfuckingchristwhatthehelldoIdooooooooooooo?!"

She slapped herself. "Ow...that hurt way more than I expected it to be." she said as she rubbed her cheek. She shook it off and refocused. "Focus, how do I get out of here?" The cell walls to her side and back were stone, and iron bars were in front of her. She didn't know what was behind the stone walls, and the iron bars seemed to be the best bet since she could tell it was safe on the other side.

"How am I going to get past these bars though?" she wondered out loud. "Maybe punching it?"

She ignited her right hand and punched the bars, but with no effect to the bars whatsoever.

"OW! Bad idea! Bad idea!" she shouted as she shook her hand.

The other idea was shooting the bars, but she threw away that idea because she remembered how (illogically) bouncy the bullets were. There was no doubt that it would ricochet off the bars and hit her.

"Gaaah! There must be a way out of here, but where?!" she screamed in frustration.

Heather leaned against the bars and sighed. "Dammit! Ah really wish this was a dream right now..." she brought up her hand so she could rub her face when she noticed it looked strange.

Instead of its normal color, her hand looked almost metallic and was similar in color to the iron bars. The color just stopped short of her wrist.

"What the...?"

She looked over her hand. It didn't feel different than what it used to, it just looked weird.

"Metal? But how?"

Looking back at the bars before going back to her hand, "Hm, ah wonder..."

She grasped a bar and watched as the color traveled up her skin. She let go of the bar and the color stopped just above her elbow.

"Now let's see if this works," she pulled her hand back and curled it into a fist.

Her fist and the bars made connection but it didn't even dent the bars.

"Damn, at least it didn't hurt. Ah guess ah can't go out this way," she turned to the wall behind her. "Ah guess ah have to try something different."

She backed up as far as she could go and ran towards the wall. She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the stone wall. The impact left an impressive impression in the wall.

"Well, that's better than nothing. Now, let's get to work." she said as she raised her fist.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"ADMIRAL ON DECK!"

A couple of Officers saluted the admiral of the S.S Alpine before returning to their work. Said admiral was the only female out of the four admirals that the Alliance had, and no doubt the youngest. The redhead was not exactly in proper uniform (missing the white jacket and Officer's hat) but given the circumstances that occurred within the past seventy-two hours, regulations were pushed aside.

"Report, First Officer." she said as she put her hair into two pigtails. "What's our status?"

"First off, we are capable to inter-dimensional travel again," he said as he brought up a hologram of the ship on the holo-table. "Techies been working overtime to fix our damaged engines."

"Secondly, we are at thirty-six percent operational capacity. Weapons and shields have taken a large hit and will require a bit more time to restore to minimal operation," he continued. "The medical frigate and comms ship that came with us also took some hits, but they should be fine for now."

"Man power?"

"Including the other two ships, around six hundred ma'am."

"That's not a lot. Any luck in contacting the ships that weren't blown up?"

"Negative, Mars and Orion haven't been spotted with our radar, nor to our signals."

"Anyone else?"

"Negative, no one else responded to our distress signal. We're on our own for now."

Admiral Thea tapped her fingers on the table. The chain of command fell to her as of now until a higher ranking officer was found, never before had she been put into this position ever in her life or even thought of. She couldn't back down from this, especially since a smashing amount of soldiers were depending on her leadership to guide them.

"What our move, Admiral?" the Officer asked.

Thea thought for a moment, "First things first, finding a new base. Any nearby planets we can use?"

"No, we just so happened to launch ourselves into an area that has inhospitable planets. We're trying to locate the nearest one as of now."

"First Officer! Something came up!"

The Officer turned and walked over to the Techie that was working at a monitor. "What is it?"

"I'm picking up a faint signal that corresponds with our PDDs. We may have found someone."

"Trace it." Thea said.

"On it."

A couple seconds later the results were displayed on the holo-table.

"Hold on, this place seems familiar." Thea pondered out loud. "Is it that the same planet we tried to blow up once?"

"Yes, that unfortunate incident where some of our troops ran into the now-extinct Federation." the Officer replied bluntly. "Shall we set a course?"

"Do it."

"Affirmative," the Officer turned to a radio and turned it on. "Attention all ships, prepare for dimensional jump. I repeat, prepare for dimensional jump. All hands on deck."

The two smaller ships got behind the Alpine as a large blue rift appeared in front of it. The ships engines roared to life and took off into the rift as it closed behind them. It was not long before the ships reappeared near the planet where the signal was coming from. The ships stayed close enough so transports could get to the planet, but far enough to remain undetected.

"Ma'am, I'm picking up several more signals coming from the planet."

"Track them, if we're lucky, we may find more of our comrades down there." Thea said. "Officer, get a comm signal to the first signal we picked up."

* * *

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

Logan muttered a curse under his breath as he tried to wave the morning sunlight out of his eyes. He was never a morning person, though a good strong cup of coffee (or two) usually fixed that right up.

Sitting up on an aging mattress, the Aussie rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes before cracking his neck.

Yawning, he put on a red shirt and some khaki pants before walking out to his living room, which was still in shambles from yesterday's shootout. He saw Stanley sipping some tea at the table while Wue was meditating on the ground near the window.

"Ah! Mr. Mundy, up at the crack of dawn like a true outdoorsman, if I must say!" Stanley said, anything but a bit too enthusiastic for Logan right now. "I presume you had a good night's rest?"

"Not exactly, I'm not a really a morning person." Logan said as he slumped into a chair next to Stanley."Where did you get a tea set? I don't have one."

"I bought it," the gentleman said. "I used the money the dead ruffians had on them to purchase this lovely tea set at the nearby sundry story. A gentleman cannot start his day with a cup of tea!"

"...our allies are close by..." Wue quietly said.

"Hm?"

Just then the PDD sitting near Stanley blared to life.

"Any Allied members please come in! This is the S.S Alpine, we are trying to make contact with any Allied members. Please respond!"

Stanley picked up the device before responding. "This is Officer Stanley Kwick of Squad S.R, over."

Another voice came up, "This is Admiral Thea, Stanley is that you?"

"Ah, Miss Thea! I see that you're ok after the calamity that Wue and I have heard. Say what happened?"

"I'll tell you later, H-Choppers are being sent to your coordinates."

"Oh and one other thing, we have a third member..."

* * *

"Ok 'huff' one more hit should do it..."

Heather was drenched in sweat and extremely exhausted. She'd been punching the same way for what seemed to be forever, but luckily her efforts weren't all for naught. She could see specks of light coming from the large cracks of the wall, so she was getting somewhere.

"A punch ain't going to cut it...ah gotta get a running start," she said as she backed up. "Though speed isn't my thing, or anything involving running that is."

She backed up to the bars of her cell and charged towards the damaged wall. Hurling her body towards the wall and using her metal arm as a brace, she broke through it and landed on the ground.

"Ha...never thought ah would have to do that," Heather said as she dusted herself off. She noticed her arm returned to its normal color and feel. _Guess it's like the fire huh?_

She looked around and found herself in a hallway. "Left or right?"

"The noise came from down here!" she heard someone from one of the ways say.

"Ah guess the opposite of the voice."

Taking off in the opposite direction, Heather soon got lost in the labyrinth of stairs and halls. It didn't help that everywhere looked EXACTLY the same. Luckily she got a break and found a wooden door. She hurried over to it, opened it, and slammed it closed.

Sliding to the ground, she wiped the sweat off her face. "First thing when ah get home: work on cardio. No questions asked."

As she rested, she used this time to look around her. "Another dungeon? Ah better not had gone in a damn circle."

She summoned her revolver and slowly made her way down the rows of cells. _Why are there so many cells here yet no people in them? Who needs these many cells in the first place?_

However, she noticed a cell was occupied and went over to investigate. Who was inside almost broke her heart.

There were two people in the cell. Two girls, one looked to be her age and another one who was younger. They both had brown hair and green eyes. The older girl wore a leather shirt that went up until her stomach and shorts, and the younger one wore similar like clothing. The both looked pretty hurt as well as dirty, and they didn't look like they'd slept in days.

If her mother had been here, she'd probably gone apeshit about right now (as most likely burn everything sight). Luckily, Heather had a slightly cooler head than that, but she was still a bit furious.

She looked around to see if anyone else was around before walking towards the cell and tapping on the bars with her gun. "Psst, hey, you two."

The younger girl nudged the older girl since the latter wasn't facing the entrance. The older girl turned around and faced Heather before standing up. _Holy shit, she's taller than I've expected._

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

"Well, uh, you two seem to be in a pickle. You want out, I think I can help."

"Ha, help? This place is near impossible to escape...wait, how did you get out of your cell?"

"Hm?"

"You were placed in that cell about ten or so rows down. These things are impossible to break, how'd you get out."

 _So I did run in a circle._ Well, I punched my way out through the wall there," she pointed to the said wall. "Took some time, but it worked."

"Punch? That's solid fythestone, basically indestructible unless you have proper equipment."

Fythestone, the hell is that? "Indestructible? Well whoever discovered that is a bunch baloney," she noticed her arm was becoming metal again as she leaned it on the bars. "Really, this has to stop. I do not want to be metal right now."

"Y-you're a metal elemental, too?"

"A what?"

"Metal elementals are the rarest type of elementals out there, and with the rythium bars, of course!"

"Ok, I have no clue what the hell you're saying, so back up girl."

Before any more information could be gotten out, the door where Heather came in opened.

"Hey! There she is!"

"Get her!"

"Uh oh! I gotta run!" Heather said as she turned to looked at the guards that were poaring into the room.

"The key should be in the jailer's office!"

"Where is the office?"

"I don't know! But it's some where near this area!"

"Geez that's some good advice!" Heather said before running off.

"Godspeed..." the girl whispered as she watched Heather run off.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOF, I'm kinda late to this. But nevertheless, I POST! Some Alliance members had found Earth, and Heather is trying to find the exit to** **wherever** **she is trapped. What will happen next?**

 **...**

 **I have no idea. You'd think I spoil stuff?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	15. Intermission: Attack on 'Redacted' pt2

**We interrupt your** **regularly** **scheduled program to bring you the 'thrilling' conclusion of 'Attack on REDACTED'.**

"Now that most of the rebels have turned against their leaders. We should be able to..."

Willis stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that one of his younger sisters was eating rather loudly as he discussed the plan. Red and Trinity also turned to stare at Jackie, who was eating a bucket of fried chicken.

"What? I said I was still hungry." the youngest Lythan said before going back to eating.

"Fatass." Red quipped before getting a bone thrown at her.

"At least I have bigger boobs than you, skinny bitch." Jackie said back while sticking her tongue out.

 **'BONK!'**

 **'BONK!'**

Before the two could start a fight, Trinity grabbed their heads and smacked them together. "You can argue about that trivial stuff later, right now we have to save our homeland from going belly up."

The two were rubbing the spot where they were hit.

"Ow...really Trin?"

"Owie, I actually felt that."

Willis sighed before continuing, "Anyways, as I was saying, since most of the attention would be on the fight, we should be able to get in the castle without too much problem."

"Anything else?" Red asked, still nursing the spot.

"No killing, remember they're still our countrymen/women."

The three nodded before leaping off the roof of a house and disappearing into the winding streets of the lifeless city.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elsewhere in the kingdom, a blackish rift opened up on the outskirts of the city. A female slowly stepped out from the rift, behind her came a large knight.

The female wore a black, strapless ball gown-like dress with a corset bodice in the front, and the bottom of the dress was cut into jagged spikes. The dress heavily emphasized her chest, even though it kept her modest, it didn't really cover her from the neck to her chest, sides, and as well as her back. She also wore black mozzetta with an orange trim that had a hood and sleeves. The hood had a bright orange glow coming from it, obscuring her face. A sash with a green emerald in the middle around her waist.

She was also floating.

The knight that followed behind her was considerably larger than her. A skeletal knight, he wore a shoulder-pad like chest piece and a metal skirt. He also wore a Spartan-like helmet without the plumage. Two blue lights were in place of his eyes. A large, blue, and glowing broadsword rested on his left shoulder.

"Ah...isn't this place much better than what it is back home, Babylon?" the female asked. "Trees, grass, actually living things?"

"RAH!"

"Oh please, like you ever have time to do that."

"RAH!"

"Right, that's what you do...for an eternity. Good point." she slowly wafted over so she could get a better look of the city. "Hm, I wonder how's the city's like? Willy told me about it, but I've never got to see it for myself."

"RAH!"

"What's that? It feels...empty?" she tapped her chin. "Maybe we should check it out...maybe there could be a few folks that need to be brought to judgement."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Really crowd control? But that's BOOOOOOORRRRRRIIINNNGG!" Jackie pouted. "I wanna be where the actual fight is!"

"Jackie, we need someone to handle the masses when they eventually come to from their trance. And only you and Red can handle multiple people at once without too much difficultly." Trinity said.

The four were standing at the entrance of the castle. Willis said that he and Trinity would go inside and confront whoever was behind this while Red and Jackie stayed outside to keep anyone from getting into the castle and ambushing the former.

"Just do it and maybe I can get you another box of doughnuts." Willis added.

That lit the youngest Lythan up. "Ooh! Can we get the one that is filled with chocolate, deep fried at least three times, and wrapped in deep fried bacon, and fried again...?" she asked.

"Is that even a thing?" Red asked. "If it is god-forbid the calories."

"...and there's another one where it's filled with cheese and oooooooooh! It is so gooey!"

"What does she eat on a daily basis?" Trinity whispered to Willis. "Cause it doesn't sound like she eats healthy or anything that sounds normal."

"It's mainly because of Agatha. I heard certain anthros have unusually powerful metabolisms so they require lots of calories in order to remain healthy. If they don't keep that calorie count high, their instincts take over and often kill the first thing they see just to eat it."

"Sounds bad."

"I just hope we can find a way to curb it, or at least reduce the need for this much calories. I don't want to keep hearing that Jackie mauled some innocent animal or person just to eat it."

 **'BOOM!'**

Three of the four Lythans flinched at the sudden explosion.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"Oh, one of my landmines I've planted earlier." Jackie replied.

"When did you plant landmines?"

"When the story was at the previous cutscene." Jackie answered.

"..."

"Anyhow, just guard the outside, you two. And no KILLING!" Willis said before turning and sprinting into the castle with Trinity close behind.

As the two left, another explosion went off plus a couple smaller ones as well.

"I thought Willis said no killing."

"He did, I'm not. I'm maiming, BIG difference." Jackie said before summoning a grenade launcher.

Red sighed and facepalmed.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The hooded female and her skeletal companion slowly walked, or floated in the female's case, down the abandoned streets of the city. "Hm, actually I kinda like the peace and quiet. It's a nice contrast that home has to offer." she said, taking in the sights the quiet town had to offer.

She floated over to a nearby store window to admire a couple of dresses on display. "I must say, the stitching is well done. If Wanderers were a bit more open, I'd say they'd be quite rich."

"RAH!"

"The castle?" she turned and saw the castle that was sitting on the hilltop overlooking the town. "I wonder why I didn't see that before?"

"RAH!"

"Investigate, I don't see why not?" the female said. "Maybe there's more action there then here."

"RAH!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Just keep them at a distance!" Jackie shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Red shouted back.

As predicted, the rebel Wanderers who were under control were not anymore and now wanted the Lythans dead. Red and Jackie did their best to keep them at bay and from entering the castle. Jackie kept most of the Wanderers away with a combination of grenades and concussion mines, while Red made sure no one got too close to them.

"Can you see no one wants you here?! Get off our lawn!" she slammed her foot down and caused an earthquake that sent anyone unprepared flying into the air and slamming down hard on the ground.

"Jesus! We're holding them off! Not destroying them!" Jackie said.

"They ain't dead."

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Just then a large skeletal knight landed in front of them. It raised its sword and swung it, knocking a large portion of the attacking Wanderers away. It roared again before lunging into the large group of Wanderers.

"Wait is that Babylon? Then..." Red said.

"Hello there darlings!~"

"And the bitch is here..." Red muttered before looking at the floating female that descended next to them. "What is it Gina?"

"Oh nothing, I decided to come and visit Honey today at his home. Though I can see something is going on that requires his attention."

"We're trying to quell a rebellion and-wait, how'd you get here?"

"Simple, I teleported here."

"But you can't-"

"I'm one of Death's daughters. I'm expected to be in places where death occurs, darling. No simple enchantment is going to stop me." Gina said as she crossed her arms. "I'll leave Babsy with you, poor thing never had a good fight since his death. Tootles!~"

As she floated up the castle steps, she patted Jackie on the head. "Ah little Jacqueline, just as adorable as always."

Jackie giggled. "Yes I am!"

As soon as Gina was out of an earshot Red said, "Don't tell me you like her."

"Red, I know when someone's a bad partner. And besides, he hasn't been this happy since...you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I just don't want another girl breaking his heart."

"Doubt it happening. Gina is pretty into Willis from the looks of it. Though it kinda seems like a bit too much, but then again...that's my view."

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The sisters ducked as a Wanderer was sent flying to them.

"The skeleton is getting more done than we are. I ain't having that." Red said as she jumped into the frey.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I must say this is quite the predicament." Willis mused.

"That's quite the understatement." Trinity said.

Normally, past attempts of a coup and regicide went as follows: the king and the royal family is betrayed by someone close (usually some commander of the army or something), everything goes to absolute shit, the Lythans have to bail everyone out cause no one else can do it without causing mass casualties, and everyone lives happily ever after. The end.

Sounds cliché, huh?

Sadly that how it goes every time, but this time it went a bit differently.

Somehow, the rebel Wanderers managed to convince some of the orges to help them. So now Trinity and Willis were trying to fight off a small group of orges (luckily they weren't as tall as the first one, but nevertheless still quite tall).

"Ok, how did Jackie defeat these things?" Trinity asked as she jumped backwards to avoid a large fist. "All I saw was that she got really pissed and the thing's head exploded."

"Well, her powers are kinda in flux, unlike us who's powers aren't," Willis said as he countered a punch with a punch of his own. "I guess making her angry made it enough for her to defeat one."

"Ok, but how are we going to defeat these things without her?"

"...I'll get back to you on that."

"Flying blind again?"

"Hey! I operate like this ninety percent of the time, and it always works one hundred percent of the time, mind you!"

As the two dodged punches and various weapons being swung at them, they didn't notice a certain female watching them from a distance.

"So this is what an orge here looks like," Gina mused. "Not what I expected."

A large scythe appeared in her hands. It had a silver handle and an orange blade. She twirled it around before lowering it in her right hand.

"I never used my scythe for a while, since I never needed it to kill. But I really don't want to get my hands dirty right now." she ran her fingers across the sharp blade. "Now then..."

She sped towards the nearest orge and promptly severed his head with a single swing of her scythe. Faster than anyone could see, she quickly dispatched the rest of the orges before landing next to Willis.

"Hi Honey!" she said as time caught up to her actions.

"Wha-? Gina, what are you doing here?" Willis said, clearly startled by her sudden appearance. "And why are the orges dead?"

"Oh, I decided to help you and your sister out." she kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome."

"..." Though no one could see, Willis was blushing under the darkness of his hood.

"Thank goodness you showed up Gina, orges are one things we aren't good at killing." Trinity said.

Gina chuckled. "No problem Trinity! They were destined to die soon, I just hastened their death."

"And as for you, you owe me." she said to Willis.

"And what do I owe you?"

"A tour of your home, I find it to be quite interesting."

"Of course m'lady."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Not soon after, the rebellion was swiftly quashed and the rebels were put under arrest. Life returned to the capital city and things returned to normal as if nothing happened.

"Well, since this is over, I'm gonna take a nap at the house. Peace." Red said with a yawn before teleporting away.

Jackie pounced on Willis. "Doughnut. NOW."

Trinity pulled Jackie off of Willis and tucked her under her arm. "I'll take Jackie to get her food. I think you should spend some time with Gina."

"Copy that."

"YES! FOOD!" Jackie shouted before teleporting away with Trinity.

Gina floated next to Willis. "So Babsy is helping with the processing of the rebels, that means it's only me and you."

Willis smiled and the two kissed. "Where to?"

* * *

 **This concludes our program. Thank you for watching.**

 **Gina Reaper "The Reaper"**  
 **Age: Unknown (looks 18)**  
 **Height: 5' 11''**  
 **Weight: Unknown**  
 **Bio: One of Death's many daughters (number 59 to be exact), Gina is one of the stronger Reapers, despite being young. She is Willis' current girlfriend and has a strong interest for him. Unlike most Reapers, who rely on a weapon, Gina uses hand-to-hand combat to reap souls, making her physically stronger and tougher than her siblings.**

 **Babylon "The Undead Knight"**  
 **Age: Unknown**  
 **Height: 7' 11''**  
 **Weight: 732 lbs**  
 **Bio: Once a proud and respectable warrior, this man was killed by his best friends since they were** **jealous** **of his fame. Given a second chance as an undead warrior, he serves Death's family as a bodyguard. As long as Death is alive, he will not die, making him a formidable foe.**


	16. Chapter 14: Escaping Earth

**A/N: To prevent skipping around and causing unnecessary confusion, from now on each chapter will be focused on one group. There are three current groups out there: Allies and the TF team, Ana and Heather, and Willis and the mystery person.**

Sleep was a rare thing for Arachne to have. Granted, she was mostly a robot, which didn't need sleep, but she was still a human, which did need sleep. Though she didn't acknowledge it, she did like sleeping which was not a result from pure exhaustion.

Which meant anyone who was unlucky enough to wake her from such sleep is essentially...fucked to say the least.

But that didn't stop two certain pranksters from doing the old whip cream on hand and feather prank.

"You do realize she's going to freak when we execute this right?" CV said.

"Who cares, she needs to lighten up some times." Jackie said, a somewhat devilish smirk on her face. "Now, feather her."

CV tickled her nose with a feather. She stirred slightly, but not enough to enact a proper response. He tickled her nose harder and this time it worked.

 **'SPLAT!'**

"Ok run!" Jackie said as she teleported herself and CV out of the room. She did not want to be in the blast radius.

 **"JAAAAACCCCKKKKKKIIIIIEEEEE! YOUR ASS IS GOING TO BE HANGING OVER THE GODDAMN FIREPLACE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"**

* * *

The others could see the hostility hanging over the breakfast table later that morning. They didn't know exactly what happened, but it had something to do with a very miffed Arachne, Jackie, and possibly CV.

Probably the only thing that kept things from going to hell was Skyla, who was sitting as a small blob with eyes on top of Arachne's head. "Boing, boing..."

"You know, I should ask what went on this morning," Red said. "But seeing how tense things are, I think I should stay silent."

 _ **"Good choice."**_ Arachne said, pure venom in her voice.

"Honestly, I think you're overreacting at bit Arachne," Trinity said. "It's just a harmless prank, get over it."

"Uh sis, are you sure you wanna test her?" Red whispered.

Trinity turned to Red and lifted an eyebrow, as if mentally saying _'Really?'_.

 _"I receive death threats on a daily basis."_ she telepathically said back. _"I'm kinda apathetic to death right now."_

"Danke Dell for zhe hospitality." Herman said as he got up from his seat. "However, I must take my leave."

"But what about-?" Dell started.

"Herr Dell, I know zhat Frau Ana and Heather are missing. However, I have a...better things to attend to," the German said. "It may sound selfish, but my days as a mercenary is pretty much over..."

"Um guys, you might want to check the t.v." Jackie said as she poked her head out from the living room.

The group hurried over to the living room and checked out what Jackie was talking about.

"Breaking news! Cities around the world are being laid to siege!" the anchorman said. "Reports say that several armed persons who appear to be knights with guns have invaded several major cities around the world. Militaries are scrambling to respond..."

"Aw crap..." Arachne said. "They found us."

"Who is this "they"?" Dell asked.

"You know how I told you we were attacked? Those guys are the ones responsible."

"But who are they?"

"Beats me, I would like to know as well."

Suddenly, something started to beep. Arachne reached into her pocket and pulled out a PDA-looking device. "Incoming transmission...hello?"

"Arachne? This is Admiral Thea of the S.S Juniper."

"Thea, oh thank god some of our guys survived," the spider said. "Do you know about the-"

"Yes, so far our scans have detected they came in from rifts. No signs of a cruiser yet, but we're taking no chances," she continued. "We're still critically damaged and we can't risk a major fight."

"Ok, where are you right now and how big is your fleet?"

"We're near the outer reaches of the planet, enough so the H-Choppers can get to the surface, but far enough so we're not detected. We have a comms and medical frigate and around five hundred in manpower."

"Not much, but will have to do."

"We already found a squad already. The Sharpshooters Officers as well as a...Logan Mundy?"

"Sniper?"

"Yes, they were supposed to head to your location but we redirected their transport back to the Juniper after those things started attacking." she explained. "A H-Chopper will be headed to your location now, Thea out."

Arachne put the device away and sighed. "Not even noon yet..."

"So, you guys were defeated by those things?" Julie asked, pointing towards the screen.

"Well, we were ambushed, and we were trying to get everyone to safety," Jackie said. "Fighting was only to protect ourselves. Fighting back was a lost cause."

"But aren't you-"

"-an all powerful being with limitless power? Yes, but we don't do the impossible."

"..."

"I suggest everyone should start packing," Arachne said. "This planet is going belly up."

* * *

 **Topeka, Kansas**

"How the hell did they track us?" Jaz shouted over the gunfire.

"I don't know!" Bates shouted back.

It started as a normal day for the three gym teachers. But it slowly spiraled out of control as several knight-like figures emerged from blue colored portals within the school with guns and started shooting anything that moved.

Jane had already escorted the students to safety while Jaz and Bates handled the knights. The two hid behind a metal shack that was on the track, bullets pinging off the structure.

"No rocket launcher, no explosives, and you don't have your gun," Jaz said. "Fists?"

"Actually...frisbee?" Bates asked as she held up a couple of discuses and some shotput balls. "And bowling?"

"Good thinking. Now get angry."

"One step ahead of you." she said as her eyes turned red. "And don't feel bad if you start getting behind old timer."

"You funny." Jaz said with a chuckle as she picked up a shotput ball.

The two women ran out of their hiding spots and flung their improvised weapons at the knights. Their amped up strength made the projectiles extremely dangerous and both hit with devastating force. The discus sheered through the body of a knight while the ball shot through another.

The two continued their barrage until their ammo ran out, which then they resorted to using their bare hands to finish it. They easily took down the remaining knights with a barrage of supercharged punches and kicks.

"I-I think that's all of them," Jaz said as she wiped the sweat from her head.

"Oh thank god," Bates said as she dropped to a knee. "I ran out of juice."

"Just practice with it, maybe one day it'll stay."

"Yeah...right."

Jaz kicked a gun towards her. "C'mon, we gotta get Soldier."

As she picked up the rifle, the whirl of an engine could be heard. The two looked up and saw a Space H-Chopper above them. It hovered for a bit before landing. A hatch opened and a Allied soldier came out and saluted the two.

"Officer! Commander!" he said. "Transport for two."

"Wait, how'd you know where we are?" Jaz asked.

"Your PSDs has a tracking device in them. We gotta go now!"

"Ok, Jaz get Soldier." Bates said.

"Who's Soldier?" the soldier asked.

"A friend." she said with a smile. "And someone we can use."

* * *

The mood was very somber in the Conagher wasn't easy for Dell or Herman to take in the fact that they had to leave their home behind. It was a hard fact to swallow, but nevertheless they had to go along with the flow.

"Just vhen I get my medical license back, the world has to end," Herman mumbled as he went over his belongings. "I curse fate for this!"

"Hey, Doc! Ya have your Medi-Guns still?" Dell asked as he went though another box.

"Ja! But only the original one, the others are back in Germany." the doctor said as he pulled the iconic Medi-Gun and its backpack out. "Vhy?"

"Well, ah assume we still gonna need some firepower..."

"Ah, yes. Of course."

Arachne walked past the two before stopping. "Oh Medic, one thing, please do not bring any organs with you. Thank you." she said before continuing on.

Herman groaned and started to take out several jars out of his bag. "Zhey were just in case..."

The Lythans stood watch outside while the rest of the group packed anything they needed for the flight. The three were back in their battle gear and ready to fight anything that came at them. Trinity stood on the roof with her rifle, scanning the sky and the horizon, while Red and Jackie waited on the ground.

"You two do really have to get involved." Jackie said.

Red leaned on her war hammer. "Look Jackie, no one screw with our friends. NO ONE. Besides, me and Trinity need a bit of a challenge, you know what I mean."

"Fine, just saying. You two have always craved action anyways."

"Yup, something inherited from dear ole Dad. To bad he's up to...rather unpleasant things instead of spending time with his family."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes when Trinity broke the silence.

"Transport incoming," she said as she looked through the scope. "Relay it to the others."

"Copy that," Red said as she went inside.

The two watched as a green colored H-Chopper appeared from the sky and slowly landed in front of the house.

* * *

"Bloody hell...now that's something you don't see every day." Logan said as he peered out a window and saw a perfect view of the Earth.

"Ah yes, the view is quite something I must say." Stanley said. "I appreciate it just as much, though I would appreciate it more if we weren't fighting."

The two Sharpshooters were aboard the S.S Juniper, currently waiting for other rescue transports to return from the planet.

"Say, where are we anyways?"

"We are on the S.S Juniper. One of four, well, three, battle cruisers that the Allies have. They're basically the spaceship version of battleships to put it in perspective."

"Wow."

"Yes, though our cruisers may not be exactly up to date, they still pack a punch." Stanley looked at a PDD he had. "Hm, it seems some of the transports have returned. Do you want to see who came?"

"Nah, you can go on ahead. I kinda like the view."

"Ok, the hanger is just down the hall if you want to go."

Logan nodded.

 **Meanwhile...**

Two H-Choppers landed in Hanger 1, the main hanger of the S.S Juniper. Several H-Choppers along with some Helios were docked as well and were being prepped in case they needed to be airborne.

The first Chopper had the Teufort group while the second had the group from the eastern United States.

"Ayy, is that the toymaker I see?" Tavish asked as he went over to Dell. "And the spider-lady as well, yeah?"

"Nice to see yah again Tavish," Dell said. "You too Jeremy."

"Ah, Demo. Scout, nice to meet you again. Though I hoped we would've met under different circumstances."

Along with the Allied members, Kaori, Lily, and Logan Brady, Tavish had brought his blind mother and Jeremy had brought his mother as well.

"Tavish! Where are we? It's very noisy!" Mrs. Degroot said.

"It's nothing mum." Tavish said with an eye roll.

"Doctor Stormburg? Doctor Brady?" an Allied soldier ran up to them. "Our Med-bay is overcrowded, and we need as much medical personal to tend to the injured."

"On it." Lily said. Brady nodded as well.

"I'm coming too!" Herman also said. "I'm a doctor!"

"Uh, no you ain't," Jeremy said.

"He is," Dell said. "He got his medical license back."

"Ja! It is wunderful, isn't it, mein friend?" Herman said as he followed the two out of the hanger.

* * *

"How much longer till the last two transports arrive?" Thea asked.

"About five minutes," a Techie replied. "They're in the lower atmosphere and hauling ass as we speak."

"Good, the faster they get here the better. I really don't like where we are right now."

"Me too, especially since those bastards have invaded the planet below."

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the ship. Thea looked up and saw the coms ship in flames. "Shit!"

"Admiral! Coms ship has been destroyed! Multiple bogies inbound!" a soldier reported.

"Impossible! Our cloak is active. They shouldn't be able to detect us." the Techie said.

"Get our fighters in the air and put all power in shields and engines," Thea said. "Be ready to jump as soon as the H-Choppers land."

"On it!" the soldier said.

Thea turned to the Techie. "Get me to the pilots now."

"Patching you through."

"This is Hawk 1!"

"Hawk 2, what is it command?"

"ETA, NOW!"

"Two clicks and closing Admiral! We're giving them all we can!" Hawk 1 replied.

"You two better haul ass right now! We've been spotted and the coms ship had been destroyed," Thea said. "Fighters are going to give you two cover."

"Roger! Hawk 1 out!"

"Affirmative! Hawk 2 out!"

Back in Hanger 1, the mercs were talking about what happened in the past few years. However, one thing was more funnier than the rest.

"You freaked out when you saw what?" Tavish asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm telling you! It-it it's like a monster! I-I can't describe it, but is that how babies are made?" Jeremy sputtered, recalling the disgusting thing he helped Lily with just the other day.

"Oh, delivering the kid." Dell said with a chuckle. "It's something...ah must say."

"But it was like...eeeeeww. Is that how we're born?"

"Yes, it's quite the beauty isn't it?"

"Beauty?! Are you insane?! It-it was like a MONSTER, how da hell is that beautiful!"

Dell was about to reply when an alarm went off.

 **'This is not a drill! This is not a drill! General quarters! General quarters! All fighters scramble to intercept enemy fighters! General quarters! General quarters!'**

"Shit, we've must've been spotted," Jackie said. "Trinity, Red can you two lead the mercs to somewhere safer?"

"Got it. This way folks." Trinity said.

 **Back at the bridge...**

"Fighters are currently engaging the enemy." a soldier reported. "We're taking losses though."

"How much longer till they arrive?" Thea asked as she looked at the holo-table which displayed the battle. "Our fighters won't last long at this rate."

"They just landed. Fighters are landed back as well." a Techie said.

"Good, jump now."

"Where?"

"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!"

"Understood, locking down the hanger."

 **'BOOM!'**

Thea looked up and saw the medical frigate explode into multiple pieces. It had been hit directly in the bridge and a chain reaction started, causing complete destruction of the ship.

"We need to go!"

"3...2...1...jumping."

A rift opened in front of the S.S Juniper and it launched through it before closing.

* * *

 **A/N: What? Two chapters within a couple of days? Witchcraft?!**

 **Anyways, it is time for the story to take off and actually go somewhere. Here we go!**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	17. Character Flash: Arachne

**A/N: Sup, thought I was dead didn't you? Truth be told, winter term was hell, and I'm currently under a metric ton of work and stress in** **preparation for finals** **.**

 **Currently the story is in a place which is** **probably** **the same place the next next Team Fortress update is in right now: DEVELOPMENT HELL. (Yes, the next next update, not the NEXT one. It's hinted to come out soon with Heavy stuff).**

 **The reason it's in HELL is because I have literally no way to get the story from where it is now to where I want it to be. Another partial reason is because I am simply too busy to actively work on it.**

 **In the MEANTIME, I will be posting biographies of the various characters that have appeared in the story so far. These are more detailed than what I have been writing at the end of each chapter, and will serve as a better guide to each character.**

 **I will be occupied for the next week or so, so I may not be able to respond to P.M or reviews as quickly. Patience...**

 **Cheers,**

 **-The Doctor**

* * *

Arachne "The Spider"

One of the few robotic members of the Alliance and also one of the deadliest, Arachne serves as the Alliance's lead engineer and weapon inventor. Before this, she was an average teenage girl living a normal life in a normal city-suburban area, an only child living with a single mother. She was somewhat smart, not nerd smart, but somewhere around there, and had a small circle of friends.

However that all changed when she was kidnapped and found herself a test subject to a lunatic scientist. Her consciousness was cybernetically transferred into a large robotic spider and brainwashed. She was now a prisoner trapped inside her own mind and a foreign body.

An unknown amount of time had passed before the Alliance conducted a raid on the scientist's laboratory. He got away, but not before losing a significant amount of data and experiments in the process. Arachne, along with two other robots she "worked with", were captured and brought back to the Alliance's base as prisoners. She was set to be destroyed along with the other robots for their crimes, which included but not limited to: capital murder, multiple coups, and genocide. However, she and her robot friends were able to break free from her prison and was able to convince the Alliance that she and her colleagues were in an altered state of mind and thus not exactly responsible for their wrongdoings. The sentence was partially lifted in which they were spared, but had to work for the Alliance.

Despite being "freed" Arachne had little to go back on. She was stuck inside a robot and had no identity, her real name was lost to time and she doubted her mother would remember her. She eventually bonded with the two other robots, and the three developed a sibling bond between them.

Arachne's unusually high intelligence stems from the scientist playing with her mind. Whatever he did, he managed to alter her mind into a supercomputer. This allows her not only to understand complex blueprints and devices, but also makes her a brilliant tactician. Her intelligence quickly made her a valuable asset to the Alliance.

Though her intelligence may be her strong point, she's no slouch in attacking. She was built for stealthy assassinations as well as for full on frontal attacks. The robotic spider body Arachne is housed in is around the size of a large dog, a German Shepard to be exact. The silver-colored casing is made from an unknown metal that is both lightweight and strong, allowing her to easily maneuver while also tanking large amounts of damage. She's equipped with three laser guns, all housed in her abdomen. The two smaller ones extend out from it and a larger cannon-like one which requires the abdomen to open up. She can also bite and inject venom into the target as well, as well as travers surfaces like a spider and shoot webs.

The type of robot Arachne would be called is a "Constructor", basically a robot which can make other robots. At first, she could only construct small robot spiders, which served as scouts and distractions for her, but her construct abilities soon allowed her to create weapons and other devices.

The most interesting part has yet to come though, as detailed in _The Rift_ , Arachne gains the ability to revert back to a human. The exact circumstances of why this happened is unknown. Arachne is able to turn into herself before she became a robot, but with some noticeable changes. Her hair is now colored silver, like what her body was, and her eyes are now blood red, similar to her optics. Another addition is her sharpened canines, which she can use for intimidation.

As a human, she loses her ability to construct objects, but she is still capable of summoning her spider minions. These minions, usually the size of a hand, are now similar to her size when she's a robot. Her laser guns can now be summoned as two laser pistols and she retains her venom with the help of two knives.

Arachne's personality, according to her, is somewhat similar to what she was before she was turned into a robot: quiet, self-centered, asocial. However, she has occasional outbursts of anger and frustration, but this side of her is rarely seen. It is speculated that this is her brainwashed self trying to regain control. Besides this, she also is shown to have a motherly side to her, possibly from being the "mother" to her spider drones.


	18. Character Flash: Jaz and Joli

**A/N: Hey VSauce- Mich-oh poop, wrong intro...**

 **So I'm starting another story on my FictionPress account focusing on the Lythans. Most likely a prelude story of some sorts, check it out if you want.**

 **Any comments and concerns, leave it in a review or P.M me.**

 **-D.W**

* * *

Jasmine "Jaz" and Joycelyn "Joli" Prowl "The Demolition Twins"

Jasmine "Jaz" and Joycelyn "Joli" Prowl are the head officers of the Alliance's explosive corps. The corps, nicknamed: Explosions R Us, specializes in basically anything that involves destroying anything and everything with a loud bang. Jaz and Joli are also known for being one of the original members of the Alliance.

Jaz and her twin sister, Joli, were born in a dystopian-like Earth that had two rival nations fighting for dominance: the United Defence Force, or UDF, and the Separatists. Their parents were both highly decorated UDF soldiers that spearheaded the invasion of the Separatists nation, however, both parents were killed when Separatist assassins invaded their home, but not before the two soldiers killed the killers. Both children survived and were taken under the protection of the UDF, but were kidnapped in a brazen daylight raid by the Separatists.

For the next fifteen or so years, the two were raised by Separatists, neither had no idea what their true heritage was. When they turned eighteen, the two were enrolled in the nation's military program, and, not surprisingly, they more than excelled in said program. If anything, the two apparently inherited their parents' militaristic genes as well as their strange obsession of causing major mayhem via explosions.

It wasn't long before the two were promoted to the ranks of First Sergeant and Master Sergeant respectively and were the heads of the Separatist's explosives program.

A couple years later, the two stumbled upon a lone cabin while patrolling the uncharted territories off in the mountainous regions north of the nation, within the cabin was the former UDF General, aka their birth parents' boss. He was able to convince them that their life was all a lie and they were fighting for the enemy. He then presented them two mementos their parents gave to him, their father's battle helmet and goggles and their mother's baseball cap. Unfortunately, Separatist forces stumbled upon the house and proceeded to attack it. The General told the two to try and escape back to UDF territory when possible, and fended off the forces long enough for the two to escape back unnoticed. The General did not survive.

Completely unnerved by the turn of events, the twins contemplated some way to escape the Separatists but it wasn't easy. The two couldn't simply disappear since it would be easily noticed and it didn't help they were highly publicized as well either. Unbeknownst to them, the Separatist leaders knew they met with the former General and the leaders decided to punish them, not by death, no, but in another way.

One night, they were bound and gagged and sent off to the Separatist's research facility. They were intended to become unwilling test subjects in the crazed leaders attempts to create the "perfect soldier". They soon noticed that some of their fallen or missing comrades were being held in this facility, all being held against their will as test subjects. Some were barely recognizable due to the horrible "side effects" of earlier tests with the super soldier serum. The two were thrown in a cell that housed a friend of theirs that was supposed to be KIA, Bates. She told them that she was injected was an earlier version of the serum but nothing happened, and had been here ever since.

Eventually, the twins were administered the latest version of the serum and...nothing happened.

At least for the first hour.

While in their cell, the two experienced an intense burning sensation that caused them to both blackout. However, a couple minutes later, though it seemed like hours for the two, they awoke to find some noticeable and significant differences. The first was that they were really muscular, now they were already kinda buff from military training, but this was another level, like bodybuilder/superhuman level of muscular. The second, which wasn't as obvious, was their strength was amped up, and lastly, they were pretty durable.

The two escaped the facility along with Bates, but not before blowing the place up as a huge middle finger to their former comrades.

Despite being identical twins, Jaz and Joli act in completely different ways, both physically and mentally, making them seem more like fraternal twins if anything. Jaz acts more like their father: shy, quiet, calculating, and introverted. Joli acts their mother: brash, outgoing, short-fused, and wild. In many ways, they can be seen as their parents, especially when they work together. It's quite terrifying when work together to be honest.

Some side-effects from the serum had also altered their physiology as well as their mentality. One is their body temperature is significantly higher than what a normal human's temperature is, which makes wearing clothes a bit uncomfortable (at least for Joli, Jaz can somehow stay sane while wearing a sweatjacket), another is that they are prone to violent outbursts, which can led to massive property damage.

Jaz and Joli's arsenal consists of various homemade explosives made by the two, ranging from simple frag grenades, to dynamite pack, and to singularity bombs. They pack even more heat with their weapons; Jaz carries a double-barreled rocket launcher, while Joli wields a single-barreled, pump grenade launcher. Though they're packing quite the weaponry, it doesn't stand up to their strength and durability. It is unknown what their limits are exactly since it can technically grow to indefinite proportions, however it does takes some time to do so. But, they can amp it up faster while the two go into a rage-like state. This allows them to boost their power considerably at the cost of losing a bit of self-control. Jaz has a better time controlling this since she has better control of her emotions.


	19. Update: I AM NOT DEAD

**(This update will be replaced with the next chapter as soon as it comes out)**

 **Hey everyone, it has been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter hasn't it now? And for the record: I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Well, I** **apologize** **to anyone who been patiently waiting for the next chapter to come up. Things have been pretty hectic as of lately and I am unable to write said chapter up to the standards of quality that I hold myself to.** **While I do value getting chapter up quickly as possible, I also do not want it to** **complete** **and utter GARBAGE.**

 **As for the delay, college is taking majority of my time away from writing, and any other time is going to another story on a FictionPress. I do not expect another chapter to be up so soon, though, as college is moving into the end of spring phase. This means major projects and tests are coming up. Also I go to college out of state, this mean I have to pack up my** **belongings** **as well.**

 **In short, I am very busy.**

 **The next chapter is currently being written,** **albeit** **very slowly. However, it should be up sometime between June-July, maybe before if I work hard on it. Do expect it to be lengthy as to make up for the long wait.**

 **If you** **want** **to talk, feel free to P.M. me. I may not be writing, but that does not mean I am away from the site.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	20. SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER

**A/N: This is a sneak peek of the next chapter. I want to get something out since I promised to get a chapter out by June/July. I have been busy this summer and unable to actually work on this (mainly because I've been working on my FictionPress account).**

 **Current word count: 1359**

 **Expected word count when finished: ~3000+**

 **This chapter will be replaced once the new chapter is imported.**

* * *

"Ah really wished these guys labeled their rooms," Heather said. "That would make things way much easier."

Heather looked through what seemed to be at least a hundred rooms so far and no sign of the jailer's room. She managed to elude majority of the guards that were chasing her by hiding in a room, but some still roamed the halls. Taking refuge in yet another room, she slumped to the ground to catch her breath.

"Guess it's not really easy being a big girl, huh?" she muttered. "Now where the hell is this room?"

The room she found herself in looked to be some kind of bedroom. Not really fancy or anything, a simple bed, desk, dresser, etc. Curious, she started to look around. Now most of the rooms she stumbled into were either storerooms or just plain empty rooms (which she found kinda strange), none which seemed to be of the jailer's room. This may be what she was looking for.

She went over to the desk and looked through what was on it, finding nothing interesting though, just a bunch of papers. She then noticed an absurdly large key adorned with a skull.

"Huh, the plot armor must be strong. Either that or I'm extremely lucky."

She grabbed the key and was about to head out when the door swung open. In front of it was a HUGE man, he was so tall that the top of the door went up to his shoulders. But to add to that he was also extremely FAT, though morbidly obese would be a better term to describe him. He did not have much clothes on either, though it was doubtful he would actually fit any clothes at all, as he wore some kind of leather skirt and leather stabs along his chest. His limbs were probably as thick and wide as she was, and that was putting it lightly.

"YOU!" he boomed, as he stepped into the room. "You are the one who escaped!"

Heather didn't really process what he said, mainly because she was still processing what exactly was standing in front of her. What came out of her mouth next is because of this still processing information.

"How are yah standing?"

The man's head turned red. "A-are you insulting my WEIGHT?!"

She scratched her head. "...Is this a trick question?"

The man roared and charged straight at her with surprising speed. She quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the lumbering mountain of flesh and watched him run through a wall in his room, taking it down as if it wasn't solid stone.

"Uh, ah am going now...bye."

She grabbed the key and bolted out of there. She could hear the man's shouting and his heavy footsteps behind her. "Holy cow, how's he moving that fast?"

Rounding a corner, she spotted two guards with swords blocking her path. She instinctively armored up and knocked them over like bowling pins...plus everyone that was standing behind them (she didn't really see everyone else).

"Screw this maze, ah'm going the faster route."

Instead of turning at the corner, she decided to go through the wall. She smashed through the wall if it was made of plaster. Shaking off the dust, she continued to run.

* * *

Elsewhere, a blackish rift opened up and two female figures stepped through. The taller of the two was dressed in a black strapless ball gown-like dress with a corset bodice in the front, and the bottom of the dress was cut into jagged spikes. The dress heavily emphasized her chest, even though it kept her modest, it didn't really cover her from the neck to her chest, sides, and as well as her back. She also wore black mozzetta with an orange trim that had a hood and sleeves. The hood had a bright orange glow coming from it, obscuring her face. A sash with a green emerald in the middle around her waist. The other wore a black cloak and hood and a purple dress with black tights and laced-up boots. On her right leg was a leather strap that held several throwing knives. Her hood was down showing off her pale face and black bobcut styled hair.

"Of all the places we can go, we go to a dark, cliché-like castle?" the shorter one asked. "Couldn't we go somewhere that isn't like the Underworld?"

"To be totally honest, Lucy," the tall one said. "This is supposed to be some kind of medieval-like world. We just so happened to end up in a castle."

"Right, an evil and totally edgy castle, like your house," Lucy said. "What is it with evil people and castle, Gina?"

"Compensating?" Gina wondered out loud before looking around. "Oh, Lucy darling, I think you should move a bit to your right."

"Why?"

Suddenly someone ran right into Lucy, taking both of them to the ground.

"Because that."

Lucy groaned into the ground. "You could've done something instead of standing there..." she pulled her head off the ground. "What ran into me? It felt like a bull or something."

Gina was one step ahead of the other woman. The other person, a female, was holding her head and was most likely seeing stars right now. Gina couldn't help but notice how similar the female appeared, vaguely resembling a familiar green-clad friend of hers, except a tad bit more chubbier. She also noticed something off about her as well.

"Ow, ah FELT that," she said. "What did ah run into?"

"Oh nothing, just my partner."

"Hey!"

The girl shook her head and blinked before looking at Gina. "Pardon me, miss. But ah have places to go and a fat ball of lard tah avoid."

"Hm?"

Just then, the FATTEST person the two have even seen rounded the corner. The two had seen some ridiculous stuff before, but this takes the cake.

"Did you think you can outrun me?! Think again little girl!" he bellowed.

"How is he standing?" Lucy asked. "His legs are so small."

"How does a person get that big anyways?" Gina added.

The man's face turned red and he charged the three. "RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

"We gotta run!" the girl said as she grabbed Gina by the arm.

"We don't." Gina said as she balled her hand into a fist.

* * *

Heather thought the woman was suicidal when she refused to budge. But what happened next instantly changed her mind.

The woman pulled her fist back and punched the air in front of her. A thunderous 'boom' followed, along with the shaking of the entire castle, and the ensuing shockwave. When everything settled, she saw a large hole not only in the man's torso, but several holes in the walls that were behind him and the initial wall. The corpse fell to the ground with a another loud boom.

She saw the woman blow the smoke off her fist before lowering it. "Rude, loud, and fat. How disgusting."

"Do you have to show off like that?" the other woman deadpanned.

"Depends, if I used my actual weapon, I would've brought the castle down as well."

"It...can do that?"

"If I wanted it to, it's pretty finicky with the sharpness, moody I would say."

Heather blinked before speaking, "Are you two Wanderers or something?" she asked.

"Wanderers? Oh no darling, while we may look similarly dressed like them, we are not them," the first woman said. "Name's Gina Reaper, and this is my partner, Lucy Marigold."

"Hello," Lucy said. "Say this doesn't look like a place a youngster like you should be."

"Uh, cause ah'm not supposed to be here. Ah don't even know how ah got here in the first place."

"Hm, that is a problem...well, workplace rules prohibit us from interfering with the affairs of the living..." Gina muttered.

"Like you ever follow them." Lucy whispered back.

"Hey, I have literally no vacation time. This is my vacation, I do what I want to do!"

Heather could only sigh and silently facepalm as she watched the two bicker.

* * *

 **A/N: The OC featured in this sneak peek is made by Lucy the Medic. I've collaborated with her on one of her stories and she made a really good drawing of Gina. Her Deviantart name is: Princess-Fang. (FYI, the name on the poster is spelt wrong intentionally, don't hound her or me because of it, ok?)**

 **Lucy Marigold "The Firebug" submitted by Lucy the Medic**  
 **Age: 33 (before her death) (looks 22)**  
 **Height: 5' 2''  
Weight: 125 lbs**  
 **Bio: A former assassin, Lucy was killed by her (now ex-best friend/partner) friend/partner after they were caught during a job. She was recruited by the Grim Reaper himself as a Reaper due to her skills, and was paired up with Gina Reaper to study under her and learn the trade of 'a Reaper'.** **Reminiscent** **of the assassins of the old, Lucy fights** **exclusively** **with knives and can stand up to other types of bladed weapons with ease. She acts as a voice of reason for her eccentric partner, and often gets caught up with her antics.**


End file.
